Hermione and George: A Love Story
by WerrnogWeasley96
Summary: George has had his eye on Hermione for about a year now. When Ron breaks up with her, she turns to George for comfort, and finds that he's not as bad as his reputation portrayed him to be! The two spend a lot of time together, and over that time, things start to develop for them. My story of George/Hermione in their lives, their two lives mingling into one. Please give it a chance!
1. The Breakup

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I've really missed writing on this site. I've been working on this story for ages, and I've just decided to put it on, even though it isn't finished yet.**

**As much as I love Ron&Hermione together and can't think of anyone else they are perfect with, I just felt like doing a Hermione&George one, cuz in other fanfics they seem to suit each other quite well. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review :)**

**Hermione and George: A Love Story**

Hermione fled from the kitchen of the Burrow, tears streaming down her unusually pallid face, as she sprinted to one of fields surrounding the Weasley's house. She found her favourite tree and slumped down next to it, not bothering to control her loud sobbing. She was devastated. Her boyfriend of two and a half years, whom she loved so much, Ron Weasley, had just told her that he didn't feel as though they were meant to be together, and felt they were better off as simply just friends.

She curled up in a ball and let out all of her emotions, not caring if anyone saw her. She had just thought they were really getting somewhere, and he had broken if off. All her dreams about marrying Ron, having little red-headed children with him were dashed – gone.

After about 10 minutes of intense sobbing, Hermione sat up and leaned her back against the knobbly tree, gazing at the stretch of glowing horizon before her eyes. She tried to control her weeping, and lifted her hand to wipe away stray tears still trickling down her face. She attempted to reason with herself, to calm herself down. She and Ron had been perfectly fine with each other when they had been best friends, with Harry also. They had argued a fair few times, but that was just how they were together. It would always be like that.

One of the things Hermione loved best about Ron was that after they fell out, he would always try to make it up to her in the nicest way possible, and it always worked. There was nothing perfect about their relationship, but then nothing was perfect these days.

She didn't know how long she sat there with her own thoughts, but the sun had slid half way down the sky before a noise brought her back to reality. She pricked her ears up, listening carefully but not moving.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped and hit her head hard on a stump protruding from the tree.

"Ow! Ginny?" She turned, rubbing her head to find her gaze met a very concerned, wide eyed friend. "What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for you of course. I came home to an empty house – which I found most frustrating because I've got news – but I also found it strange because you and Ron are almost always here by the time I get home. I looked up and down the house and around the garden and then I spotted you here, so I came immediately." Ginny explained all of this very quickly before settling down beside Hermione. "What's happened, hey?" She questioned worriedly, seeing Hermione's tear stained face. Hermione sniffed.

"It's Ron." Ginny inhaled sharply, but let Hermione continue. "He...he broke up with me," she finished in a small voice.

"He WHAT?!" Screeched Ginny incredulously, staring at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

"Seriously?" She revised her speech, seeing the effect her previous outburst had had on Hermione. Hermione sighed and nodded regretfully, tears threatening to fall down her face again.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ginny growled menacingly. Hermione shook her head frantically.

"No Ginny, don't. I'm just going to deal with this myself. I know how much you want to, because I want to do it too, but I can't let you."

"But Hermione, you must do something to him! How dare he!"

"Ginny, it will make things worse if I retaliate. It's not as if he left me for someone else, he just didn't love me. And I can't force him to; I'm not going to give him Amortentia, because that's just desperate. And I'm not. Yes, I want him back and yes, I wish he hadn't broken it up, but I can't hurt him because it would hurt me too. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Well, yes, but I can't help but want to hex him. I'm very protective of you, you know."

"I do know," Hermione replied, ending the conversation. Ginny looked as though she had something more to say on the matter, but left it when she saw Hermione still looking miserable, so contented herself by nodding to agree.

Suddenly, Ginny sat up excitedly.

"Hermione, I know you're upset but I can't hold this in any longer." Hermione turned to look at Ginny, puzzled. "The Holyhead Harpies have signed me to their team as chaser!" Ginny was beaming with ecstasy.

"Oh Ginny, that's brilliant! Congratulations!" Hermione didn't know alot about Quidditch, but she did know how much it meant to Ginny, and the boys of course. She embraced her friend tightly, her misery forgotten for a few moments.

"I start training with them properly next week. I'm so excited!"

"I'm so happy for you Ginny, well done," Hermione congratulated her friend once more.

"I'm sorry to tell you I'm happy when you're not," Ginny apologised.

"Don't be silly. I'm just glad it's not all misery around here." The girls slackened their grip on each other as they heard a loud _crack!_ Coming from the direction of the house.

"Hermione? That'll be Harry and Ron back. Mum will be home soon. Do you want to come over for some food in a while?" She asked tentatively. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry thanks. And I can't face Ron at the moment. Sorry Ginny." Ginny looked as though she knew this would be the answer, so didn't press the matter. She nodded in understanding. After a few moments, Ginny started to fidget a bit, and Hermione knew exactly what she wanted.

"Ginny, you can go and tell them about your new job if you want. You don't have to waste your whole evening with me, it's fine." Ginny still looked hesitant.

"Are you sure Hermione? I don't want you to think I don't care. But I am excited to tell them all."

"Just go. I'm fine here. I'd prefer to be on my own at the moment anyway."

"Okay. Thanks Hermione. I'm sorry about my brother, and I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Hermione waved away this comment with her hand. Ginny stood up, stretched, and smiled at Hermione before scampering off towards the Burrow.

*~~HP~~*

The moon was just rising in a crescent shape when Hermione heard a second disturbance. A rustle of leaves told her there was another human being stood close to her. She turned her rather stiff neck to find a dark haired man with bright green eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded loud in the silent night, and cracked from lack of use in the past half an hour or so.

"Hermione, Ron told me everything, and Ginny filled in some parts. How are you?" He asked sensitively, crouching down beside his best friend of ten years.

"I'm just shaken and miserable about it really. But the more I think about it, the more I realise it's probably for the best. I mean, I love him so much and always will, but if he doesn't love me back in the same way, it will never work really." Hermione surprised even herself with these words, but as she heard them spoken so calmly and reasonably, she found truth in them. She knew she would never stop loving Ron, but she realised friendship was probably better in this situation. Harry smiled.

"There's my Hermione, with an intelligent answer for everything," and Hermione returned the smile. "Come on, there's food inside. Are you sure you won't come?" Hermione still felt that she didn't want to face Ron, so sighed and shook her head.

"Just give me a bit more time Harry."

"But everyone is celebrating with butterbeer and firewhiskey because of Ginny being accepted into the Quidditch team. Go on, you love firewhiskey," Harry coaxed her, but still she shook her head. Happy as she was for Ginny, she didn't feel like celebrating."Even Ron was asking where you were. Come on Hermione, please?" Hermione glared at him.

"So Ron was wondering where I was, but hasn't bothered to come and see me? That makes me feel loads better," she said sarcastically and dejectedly. "No, I want to stay out here." She finished firmly. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I didn't see it coming, and to be honest I'm upset too. But you'll get through it, you're amazing." Harry leaned over to hug Hermione tightly, and she gripped him in effort to comfort her. Soon, she broke away from the hug and listened to Harry's retreating footsteps. She realised she was shivering. She selected a large leaf from the tree she was sat against, and transfigured it into a blanket to wrap herself in to keep warm.

Then, another bright idea penetrating her mind, she summoned an empty jar from the Burrow and conjured up one of her little blue flames. She watched it flicker for some time, and then felt herself drifting off to sleep, so sat up a little straighter to prevent herself from doing so. Her head still lolled to the side. She started humming to herself in attempt to keep awake.

"Hey there, Granger." Hermione jumped. She hadn't heard anyone coming this time. And there were only a few people who called her 'Granger' from time to time.

"George?" She whispered tentatively, hoping she was right.

"That's my name." She looked up at him to see he was wearing some plain muggle jeans accompanied by a red t-shirt which clashed with his hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny told me you were out here alone, so I came before they could explain. What's happened Granger?"

Hermione started to explain as George settled down opposite her, the glowing flame between them. Hermione always felt comfortable around George, as though he was another best friend she had never had. She never closed up around him; as much as he liked to joke around, he always listened to her carefully and gave her the sympathy and advice she needed. He watched her intently as she spoke.

George had always had a soft spot for Hermione. He couldn't help but notice that she had grown into an incredibly attractive witch. He listened to her as she poured her heart out to him, and sighed as she closed her little speech.

"My little brother has always been an idiot Hermione." She smiled at the use of her real name, still feeling very drowsy. "He doesn't ever notice what's infront of him, and in this case, he's missing out on a very beautiful and intelligent woman." He cracked a soft smile when he saw her cheeks flush as she smiled at the ground.

"Thanks George," she said, too tired to say anything else.

"You're welcome. Now, you are freezing cold and very tired. It's almost eleven o'clock you know. You need to come inside; nearly everyone has gone to bed. You must be so hungry. You - Hermione?" George broke off, surprised he hadn't heard a single protest from her yet. He leaned forward, only to realise that she had fallen asleep, exhausted. He chuckled.

"Come on you," he murmured. He extinguished the light from the jar and banished it to the house. He stopped to look at her, how delicate she looked while asleep. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. She looked so peaceful, even with puffy red eyes from crying. He carried her back up to the Burrow, humming softly.

He kicked open the kitchen door and climbed the staircase until he reached Ginny's room. He couldn't free an arm to knock on the door, and his legs were helping him to support Hermione. He gently knocked with his forehead and heard Ginny bound across the room to open the door.

"You don't have to knock Herm – oh, hi George. Why are you carrying her?" Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper as she spotted her sleeping friend.

"I just went out to talk to her, and she told me everything, and just when I was encouraging her to come inside, she fell asleep. Which is her bed again?" George entered the room, making sure Hermione didn't hit the doorframe. Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and pulled away the patchwork quilt so George could slide her under it.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said as he tucked Hermione in. "Night."

"Night, George. See you in the morning," she replied as George left the room and closed the door behind him with a small click. Ginny smiled slightly, watching George's retreating back.

**A/N: I hope that was okay! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! **

**WerrnogWeasley96 x **


	2. An Argument

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to my reviewers, D, georgeweasleygirl27 and i . love . hungergames . and . dragons, I love hearing feedback! In this chapter I'm trying to get you all to hate Ron, which breaks me, but it needs to happen. Hope it's okay! :)**

**BTW all of next week I will be in Germany, so won't update in the week. Then I'm off to France but I should be able to update in between. I think I'll go for weekend-ly updates on this story.**

**(Anonymous reviewer 'D', I don't think there will be any more of the Truth or Dare story, but look out for chapter 5 of this story for where all my dare ideas went! :D)**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling a little better than she had done the previous day, but wondering how she had reached her comfortable bed. She racked her brains but the last thing she could remember was sitting by 'her tree' with George, and a faint memory of him telling her she was beautiful was present. She stretched her tired limbs, noticing that her head was pounding. She glanced into the mirror at her reflection and saw a small lump on the rear of her head as she turned infront of the glass. She supposed that must be from when Ginny made her jump and she knocked herself on the tree.

She looked around, thinking everything over. She then decided to take a shower to try to wash away all of her worries.

As the water ran down her back, she thought: 'I'm Hermione. I'm sensible and strong, a Gryffindor. I can't let misery in the way of life. I'll try to get everything back to normal.'

She shampooed and conditioned her hair under the warm rain, and felt glad it was a Saturday so she didn't have to attend work. As she towelled herself dry, her mind brought her back to how George had told her she was beautiful. She wondered why he had done so. Was it because he wanted to make her feel better? Or was it because he truly believed it? Hermione very much doubted the latter, but that didn't stop her from hoping. She didn't think that of herself at all.

She selected a simple outfit from her wardrobe at the Burrow. She didn't know if she should stay there anymore, now that she wasn't dating Ron. But she did know that Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't hear of her going anywhere else. Just as she began to run a brush through her tangled hair, Ginny began to stir.

"Morning Ginny," she called, trying to sound normal.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you okay?" Ginny asked sensitively.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did I get here last night?" Ginny smiled at her.

"George carried you in. He said he was trying to get you to come inside and then realised you had fallen asleep." She chuckled at Hermione's slight embarrassment. "Don't worry, he didn't mind." Ginny scampered over to the mirror. "Godric, I look appalling. I'm just going to shower, Hermione." Hermione nodded and Ginny entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a snap. Hermione continued to untangle her mass of hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't Ron.

"It's George." She sighed with relief.

"Come in," she said, wondering what he was doing; he never came into their room. He closed the door behind him a leaned against the wooden rectangle.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," he told her.

"I'm not too bad this morning. Thanks for bringing me in last night."

"Well, I'm glad you're grateful. I could've been carrying an elephant, you were so heavy!" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Well, thanks very much!" Hermione mock huffed. George chuckled.

"You must be alright, being able to take simple jokes." She smiled back at him, and went over to him.

"Where's Ron?" She asked indifferently. George sighed.

"He and Harry got called out for an Auror mission about three hours ago. He's not here, don't worry. And I had words with him about what he did." He explained to Hermione. She sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. I was going to deal with it myself."

"I thought as much, otherwise Ginny would have hexed him then and there when she next saw him. But she spoke to him too, and he said he wants to talk to you." Hermione looked up at him nervously. "Come here, Hermione," George said caringly, offering his arms to her. She accepted his hug gratefully. George rubbed his hands up and down her back in attempt to comfort her while Hermione snuggled into his chest.

"You were strong before you had him, you'll be strong now. Come on, you must be starving. Mum saved you breakfast." George released Hermione and took her hand, leading her down the rickety staircase. Hermione was very thankful that George was there. They entered the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione dear. How are you? I saved you some bacon, it's still warm," Mrs. Weasley said gently, and manoeuvred around the kitchen table to give Hermione a brief but caring hug.

"Thankyou, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine at the moment thanks." She gave Mrs. Weasley a reassuring smile, but she didn't think it convinced her.

"Are you sure dear?" I'm so sorry about Ron, but you will find another person, I promise." Hermione hoped so very much, and busied herself with making a bacon sandwich, while George looked at the newspaper headline.

"Is this what Harry and Ron were called out for?" He questioned worriedly. Mrs. Weasley replied "Yes it is" in a regretful way. Hermione looked questioningly at George, who slid the _Daily Prophet_ across the table towards her. Immediately, the headline '_Azkaban Breakout'_ captured her attention, and she gasped in horror.

"Again?" George nodded anxiously. Hermione glanced at Mrs. Weasley's clock, the one which told her what every member of her family was doing. At the moment, none of the hands pointed to '_mortal peril'_ so Hermione relaxed a bit, knowing that Ron and Harry probably had everything under control, for the time being.

"Is it the top security prisoners, like the Death Eaters, or is it just 'average prisoners'?" Hermione scanned the print to find an answer for George.

"I think it's just 'average prisoners' as you put it, but it doesn't say who exactly. I hope if it's just 'average prisoners', they'll be able to get them back easily, but we can't be sure." Hermione finished her breakfast. "I'd better go and show Ginny. She'd want to know. Thankyou for breakfast Mrs. Weasley," she told them, leaving her seat.

"It's nothing, Hermione," she replied as Hermione disappeared. She walked down the day lit passageway to the foot of the staircase, newspaper in hand, and began to climb the staircase, worrying about her two best friends. She reached her bedroom door just as Ginny flung it open, and held out a hand to stop her.

"Ginny. Harry and Ron were called out on an Auror mission. It's because of this," she told her gently, holding out the newspaper for her to take a look. Ginny grasped the paper and her mouth fell open in horror.

"Hermione – Harry and Ron – they're in danger! What if it's the Death Eaters?" Ginny ran a hand through her fiery hair in great anxiety.

"Ginny, it's okay at the moment. They aren't top security prisoners, but obviously they are still in some danger. We just have to hope they've been trained enough; this is only their second mission. Don't worry too much, they've dealt with more than the rest of the Aurors have."

"I suppose so," Ginny said, calming down a bit. "Come on, I'm hungry." She attempted to climb down the stairs. Hermione shook her head.

"I've already eaten, and I want to think over things. You go," Hermione told Ginny, who obliged.

Hermione entered her room and collapsed onto the bed, thinking everything over. What was she going to say to Ron? She couldn't avoid him forever, and frankly, she didn't want to. She knew it would take a while to get over it, but she had to be sensible about it and not let it get in the way of life. She would take a while, but she would get over it, and find someone else, whom she loved and who loved her back. That would be the only way it would work. She was certain Ron had done it sooner rather than later, because if it got too late, she might start asking questions about marriage, and if he didn't want it, it would hurt her more then.

A sudden thought struck her; a thought that made her upset and angry. What if Ron had left her because he had found someone else? Her heart began to pound, before she tried to reason with herself. Surely he wouldn't do that to her? No the thought of Ron doing that to her was silly, ludicrous even. But anything was possible...

*~~HP~~*

"Ron! Harry! You're alright!" Just after Hermione, Ginny and Molly had eaten lunch, (George had returned to his shop) they heard Harry and Ron apparate outside before they came running in. Ginny immediately went to embrace Harry, peppering his happy face with kisses, and Molly went to hug Ron, glad her son was safe. Hermione rose from her seat but stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Mrs. Weasley released Ron and he caught Hermione's eye. She gave him a weak, watery smile before looking away quickly. Just as Ginny detached herself from Harry, Ron spoke.

"Erm, Hermione? Could I have a word?" He asked her hopefully. She stiffened briefly, but consented with a nod of her head. Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously while Molly bustled off to tidy away the lunch things. Hermione followed Ron into the living room and nervously perched herself on the arm of a chair. She looked expectantly at Ron, who shuffled his feet awkwardly, as though apprehensive of what Hermione might do to him.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said trying to sound confident. "I know it will have come as a shock to you, and I probably broken your heart which I'm not proud of at all." Hermione glared at him, not sure whether to yell or not. Ron started to twiddle his thumbs just as Hermione felt tears prickling at her eyes. "You should know that I will always be here for you."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. You completely ignored the fact that I still existed yesterday."

"No I didn't."

"Well, you knew I was upset and you knew where I was, but you didn't even bother coming to talk to me." Hermione was feeling annoyance build up inside her with every word, and Ron looked more nervous.

"I didn't know that you wanted to be followed," he told her lamely.

"That is a pathetic excuse Ronald. You should know that when a girl is upset, especially if you've caused her to be, you go after her. You don't leave her. Do you know how unloved that can make a girl feel?"

"But I do love you Hermione-"

"-WELL WHY DID YOU BREAK IT OFF THEN? ONE MINUTE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE NEXT YOU SAY YOU DO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE? YOU BROKE ME RON, AND NOW YOU PRACTICALLY TELL ME YOU WANT ME BACK?"

"I don't want you back Hermione," he said, and then immediately wished he hadn't. Hermione burst into tears at his harsh words, and he stood there lamely, not sure what to do.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, I'm sorry."

"YOU'VE SAID SORRY ENOUGH TIMES RONALD! I'M STARTING TO WONDER IF YOU ACTUALLY MEAN IT, OR IF YOU ARE JUST SAYING IT TO TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" Hermione was shouting really loudly now, and she wasn't sure why. She just wanted Ron to feel really guilty before she forgave him.

"But I am Hermione! I'm truly sorry!" Ron was starting to raise his voice now.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD YOU'VE MADE THIS FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE YELLING AT YOU, BUT YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!"

"IT'S HARD FOR ME TOO HERMIONE!"

"_HOW CAN IT BE HARD FOR YOU? YOU'VE KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME! NOW I'M GONE, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! IT SHOULD HAVE MADE THINGS EASIER FOR YOU!"_

"OF COURSE I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU WHEN IT GOT TOO LATE!" A crack from the kitchen told them someone had apparated, but they didn't pay attention to it. "AND I MOST CERTAINLY HAVE _NOT_ KICKED YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! I STILL WANT YOU THERE! JUST NOT AS WE HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!" Hermione's face was now red and puffy with tears, and her throat was sore from shouting.

"I don't understand you Ron. You just- you – you just-"

"I just _what?"_ Ron asked harshly. Hermione stopped trying to string words together. She collapsed onto the sofa and sobbed. "Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Look! There we go again! How many times do you want to say the word sorry, and STILL not mean it!" Ron reached out to hug her, but she wrenched herself away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked hysterically.

"Hermione, you are unbelievable! One minute you tell me that girls feel unloved when we don't try to comfort them, and when I try, you yell at me! What am I supposed to do?"

"Just get away from me."

"Hermione, this is one of the reasons I broke it off. You don't even try to reason, you just get angry, and it happens way too often. What do I do to make you angry?" Hermione looked at Ron as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"_What do you do to make me angry?_ Do you think I can't give you any reasons? You're always late for dates, you nearly kill my cat and then tell me the world would be a better place without it, you deprive me of a social life, you break my favourite necklace and get rid of it without telling me, you-"

"- alright, you can shut up now!" Ron said loudly. Hermione jumped up.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME TO SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT-" the next thing happened so quickly and rationally that Ron and Hermione both stared at each other, shocked at Ron's behaviour. He had picked up the nearest object and launched it straight at Hermione, leaving her with a cut head. She wanted to slap Ron, to cause him as much pain as possible, but she burst into fresh tears and turned to run from the room, sobbing uncontrollably. Before she could leave the room, the door had crashed open and Harry, George and Ginny had run in, having heard the whole argument. Ginny pushed straight past Hermione and hexed Ron then and there for being such an arsehole. Harry went to hold Ron back from retaliating, and tried to get Ginny to stop too.

George immediately swept Hermione into his arms and gave her a strong hug. She gripped onto him very tightly and wept heavily into his chest. He held onto her just as tightly and glared menacingly at Ron. Had Hermione not needed comforting, he would have helped Ginny to hex his brother into oblivion.

"Shh, Hermione, it's gonna be okay," he comforted her softly. She looked up at him with sad, wide eyes, and he looked down at her, his piercing blue eyes catching her in a trance. "Come on, let's go outside," he suggested kindly. She nodded slightly, still crying loudly. He grasped her hand, threw a dirty look at his brother, and led her through the kitchen into the back yard. Her arms slinked around his waist and he put his around her shoulders. He didn't say anything as they headed down the garden in the direction of Hermione's favourite tree.

Hermione continued to weep into George's shoulder, and he made comforting comments. They reached the tree at the end of the garden, and Hermione, continuing to sob, dropped to the floor bringing George down with her. He held her close to him and rubbed her back in circular motions, making 'shushing' noises.

"Hermione, it's okay, calm down," he repeated. She slowed her sobbing a bit, until she was more composed.

"I'm so sorry George, I shouldn't keep breaking down on you like this," she sniffed.

"Hermione, it's fine, I'm here for you," he confirmed. She looked up at him and gave him a weak and watery smile.

"Thanks George. It means a lot. At the moment I hate your brother, so please distract me, just talk about anything," she begged of him.

"Okay, well, how about I just ask you questions about yourself? I always find that getting to know someone better helps me to understand how they are feeling. I lost someone that I love too you know," he told her gently, trying to make eye contact whilst feeling sad about bringing his twin up in the matter. She looked up at him, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Of course, George. You must know how I feel."

"I think I have the general idea. Anyway, let me ask you questions," he prompted, and she finally looked into his eyes with a sniffle and a nod. "Okay, let's start basic. What is your favourite colour?" He asked her. She smiled slightly.

"Blue, like the shimmering blue of the Cornish sea," she replied. She then gasped slightly, realising that she had described the exact colour of George's eyes. He smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything on the matter. "What's yours?" Hermione asked George.

"The colour of melted dark chocolate," he told her, grinning, to which she blushed. He had described her eye colour too, and she felt flattered. "Okay, what is your favourite flavour of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans?"

"Strawberry mousse, whenever I'm lucky enough to actually select the right one. What is yours?"

"Orange, I just love it! Okay, where is your favourite holiday destination?" He enquired.

"South of France, but I'd love to go to Hawaii! And I simply love the beach! What about you for both?"

"Well, i've only really been to Egypt, so I guess Egypt, but I'd love to go to Australia."

Hermione's face dropped slightly, but recovered before George noticed. She still missed her parents greatly, but didn't want to break down infront of George again.

"Any other questions I should ask you?" George asked, looking at her again. "How did you fall in love with my git of a brother?" He asked. She looked at him with saddened eyes. "Damn, that was tactless," George scolded himself. Hermione shook her head at him.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I guess I just used to find him charming, sweet, caring even though he's quite stubborn. He just lacked the ability to make me laugh, apart from when he did something stupid. There was just something about him. But after today, to be honest I'm going to find it hard to be able to love him properly again."

"I understand. Anyway, I really do need to get back to the shop. Lee just can't handle the place without me, because no one can live without me by their side," George joked, making Hermione chuckle.

"Okay. Thanks for being there for me George."

"Anytime, Hermione," he replied, helping her up. He gave her a hug to which she responded tightly. "You know where I am if you need to talk. I understand how you feel." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "See you later then," he informed her, before releasing her, giving her one last smile, and disapparating. Hermione sank back down to the floor with her thoughts mingling around in her head. It was a long time before she returned to the house.

**A/N: Aaaaaand then a bit with George at the end to show you their slow progress. Hope you enjoyed it; please leave a review for me! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	3. A trip to Diagon Alley

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews :)I am really sorry I haven't updated in two weeks, I've been on holidays. So, I don't know if any of you will really be expecting this, but this is the story. There is more Hermione and George 'action' in this one. Just a warning, it will be many chapters before they finally get together. (as River Song would say, SPOILERS!) I want Hermione to build up trust and proper friendship with George before they get together. I'm not one to rush into things! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione entered the Burrow again, it was 7 o'clock in the evening. At first it seemed that no one was in the house, as Harry and Ginny had gone out together, and Mrs. Weasley had popped out to Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley was still at work. Hermione walked into the living room, planning on retrieving her book and going to have a long bath. But the moment she entered the room, Ron stood up swiftly from his chair and said,

"Hermione, can I have a word?" He asked tentatively. She scowled at him, but perched herself on the edge of an armchair to listen. She looked expectantly at Ron, who looked just as nervous as he had done earlier.

"Hermione, I know you love me. And I thought I loved you too, but if we don't feel the same way for each other, then we can never really be compatible." Hermione felt tears threatening to fall down her face, but was determined not to break in front of Ron. "I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. I can only hope that one day you will forgive me one day, and we can continue to be friends, like we once used to be."

"Nothing can ever be the same Ron," Hermione told him regretfully.

"I know, but we can at least try?" Hermione couldn't stop a tear rolling down her face at how concerned Ron looked, and at how much she desperately wanted him. He felt saddened at her emotions, but told himself that he was doing the right thing. Without really thinking it through, he held out his arms to her, and was surprised when she actually slid into them and held him tight. More tears were being held back.

"Ron, I'm unhappy. But I do forgive you. I understand what you mean when you say that we can't ever work if we don't both feel the same. I want to be friends again. But I do love you, and it may take some time to get over it. I'll always be there for you, no matter what the both of us have gone through." Her voice became thick so she ceased to talk, and pulled away from Ron. He reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She shivered at his touch, but moved away. "I'm going to have a bath," she told him, and smiled weakly at him before departing.

*~~HP~~*

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading _Hogwarts: A History_ having just taken a bath as Ginny walked in, looking very red in the face from the cold outside. She smiled when she saw what Hermione was reading.

"You're never going to get bored of that book, are you?" Ginny observed, amused. Hermione smiled at her friend, and shook her head. "Ron said you had another chat earlier, how did it go?" Hermione sighed.

"He asked me to forgive him and become friends with him again. So I forgave him and agreed," she told Ginny, who looked incredulous.

"You don't think he deserves to be forgiven do you?" She groaned.

"I believe in second chanced. Well, obviously more in Ron's case."

"But-"

"Ginny, I can't just hold it over him for the rest of our lives can I?"

"But-"

"Drop it. It's my decision," Hermione said in a final sort of way. Ginny sighed.

"If you say so. So, is everything just going to fall into place now? Just like that?" She snapped her fingers.

"Well, no, it will take time. But it will never be the same way again, if you know what I mean." Ginny looked puzzled. "There will always be something in the way now, something that can never be fixed. But we have to try to ignore that."

"Hermione, Hermione. You're so intelligent, you know that right?" Hermione smiled.

"Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail, and perceive clearly that which others overlook!"

"Erm, yeah!" Ginny said, slightly confused. "Not that I have a clue what you just said, but yeah." Hermione grinned; nobody ever understood that statement.

"Anyway, back to your previous comment, you are absolutely right. You'll get through it, and I'll be with you every step of the way." Ginny leaned over and hugged Hermione. She put her mouth close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "In the meantime, I think George has a bit of a thing for you," very mischievously. Hermione pulled away swiftly, her cheeks flushing wildly, mortified.

"Ginny! Don't be so ridiculous, how dare you accuse your brother of something like that! Do you really think I'm going to want to have just had a break up and then immediately jump onto another boyfriend, his brother no less?" Ginny smirked, but held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, don't eat me! Come on, I need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some new robes. Will you come with me please?" Ginny requested beseechingly.

"If this has anything to do with going to see George for this reason-"

"Oh Hermione, lighten up, so what if we see him? You always say he's like the best friend you never had, and that nothing is awkward around him, so what does it matter if we go to see him?" Hermione shrugged. "We can by him, Verity and Lee ice creams; they're always very welcoming if we do that. Let's go to sleep, and we'll leave in the morning."

"Okay, night Ginny," Hermione said, putting her book down on her bedside table.

"See you in the morning," Ginny replied, and changed into her nightclothes before going to sleep.

*~~HP~~*

"Ginny, you must have tried on every robe in the shop! Will you please hurry up; I want to visit Flourish and Blotts." Hermione was incredibly bored.

"Well, you go then Hermione. I know you aren't as interested in clothes as I am, and I'm certainly not bothered about books. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Ginny was still looking interestedly at robes, but Hermione just wanted to leave the shop.

"Okay, see you later." Hermione set off quite quickly to Flourish and Blotts, knowing that anything could occupy her in there. She swung the door open, causing a bell to ring somewhere in the depths of the shop. She swiftly made her way to her favourite corner of the shop, and pulled an unfamiliar book from a shelf, scanning the title. She soon became so immersed in the book, she didn't notice a very recognisable person stood quite close to her.

"Well, if it isn't the little brown haired bookworm." Hermione jumped, almost falling off the stool she was perched on.

"George Weasley, don't startle me so," she said, staring up at the blue eyes above her.

"Sorry Granger," he said, pretending to look ashamed. She recovered from her small shock and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here George? You don't seem like the type to hang around in a bookshop to be honest."

"Where do you expect me to find ways to solve problems with the more difficult products?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am Granger," he said confidently, causing Hermione to smirk.

"How is the shop going anyway?" she asked interestedly.

"It's going well. Even during term time at Hogwarts we are still managing to get a lot of business, from owl orders and parents buying presents and stuff. The Skiving Snackboxes are walking off the shelves, as are the Patented Daydreaming Charms." Hermione noticed that George always spoke about his shop with pride and she believed he had a reason to. "You could come over and see the shop now if you like," he suggested, somewhat eagerly Hermione noticed. She smiled.

"I told Ginny I would meet her here, but we were going to drop by anyway. She said you had a particular soft spot for ice cream." George grinned.

"Well, I do enjoy it occasionally," he told her with a hopeful look on his face. "Did you see Ron again last night?" he questioned concernedly.

"Yes, I did. He asked me to forgive him. I did." George shook his head.

"Well, I admire you for being strong enough to do that, but I don't think he deserves it."

"Well, everyone should have a second chance. Even though it's probably more than that with Ron, but never mind."

"Alright then. I need to get back to the shop now, but by all means drop by later. You could come into the back of the shop to see where the real magic is made. See you around, Granger." He walked off before Hermione could say anymore. She watched him go, quite sadly really. She vaguely wondered why she felt this, but got too engrossed in her book to worry. After about another half an hour, Ginny appeared next to her, looking very flustered.

"Have you finished yet Ginny?" Hermione asked, still reading the book.

"Well, I bought some robes, but they aren't the best. Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there all day?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Well, you kept me waiting," Hermione looked at Ginny's pleading face. "Yes, I'm coming," she finished with a laugh. "Let me just buy this."

"Okay, but don't take too long. Me want ice cream!" Ginny told Hermione excitedly. Hermione paid two galleons and eleven sickles for her book, and then they both walked out into the warm November air.

"Ginny," Hermione said, as they made their way to the Ice cream parlour. Ginny nodded to show she was listening. "I don't know if I should live at your house any more, now I'm not with Ron. I think I'll find my own place and-"

"Stop." Ginny commanded, and Hermione obliged. "Do you really think you're in our way? Hermione, you're like another sister we never had. Mum wants you to stay, and so do we all."

"But I feel like I'm intruding upon your family now, I hardly think it's fair_"

"You are our family. It's as simple as that. We all think of you as our sister. I think that's why Ron might have left you to be honest, like he felt more brotherly love for you. Anyway, Mum wouldn't hear of you going away, she's too protective. She wouldn't let you go. So don't bring it up again, because you are staying." Hermione looked quite relieved at this.

"Okay, fine. So what kind of ice cream do they all like?" she said, dropping the matter and changing the subject as they reached Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

"Well George particularly likes raspberry with chocolate chips and chopped nuts. Verity and Lee like strawberry and toffee with coloured sprinkles. I know I most like the chocolate mousse one with pieces of orange, which do you like?" Ginny said all quite fast.

"Oh, I like the chocolate mousse and orange one too. Let's buy them and go to the shop." They soon ordered the ice creams and paid one galleon and eight sickles for them. They began to eat their own as they made their way down the Alley.

"I saw George in Flourish and Blotts earlier," Hermione commented, and Ginny looked surprised.

"That's odd. He usually sends Verity down to get books because he never knows which section to look in."

"Well, I did notice he left empty handed, maybe that's why," but Ginny had an odd expression on her face, as if she knew something Hermione didn't. They reached the shop and entered.

"George, Lee, Verity!" Ginny called as they made their way to the pay-desk. George appeared immediately, his eyes wide and sparkling with hope.

"Got something for us, ladies?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes we have, raspberry and chocolate chips with chopped nuts right here, just for you," Ginny informed him, handing it over.

"Excellent, you two are my favourite girls, thanks. Oi! Lee! Verity! Ice cream!" within seconds, the two had appeared, looking hopeful.

"Hello, ladies. My, this is a lovely sight," Lee greeted them, claiming a strawberry and toffee ice cream for his own. "Thanks very much." Ginny had passed the last one to Verity.

"Wow, thank you so much girls." They were quiet for a while, enjoying their luxuries.

"Well, Hermione, since you've been so very generous with the ice cream, I think you may come in to the back room if you'd like," George offered her. She smiled at him.

"Okay I'd love to. Thanks George. I'll just finish this," she said, gesturing to her ice cream.

"Oh, you can go on through. I just need to see if we need to restock any shelves, and I'll be right there. Lee can show you through." Lee jokingly held out his arm to Hermione, who giggled and took it. She allowed Lee to escort her, and they disappeared from view. Verity had gone to serve a customer, and George and Ginny wandered swiftly around the shop, to see what was low in stock. Ginny cleared her throat.

"So, um, I guess it wasn't just coincidence that you were in Flourish and Blotts at the same time as Hermione?" George's ears flushed scarlet, but he didn't say anything. "Come on George, I know you like her. You're not that hard to read, you know. I might have dropped a hint to her too."

"Ginny! Why? You can't just expect her to go straight onto another boyfriend, with her ex's brother too!"

"Wow, you even think alike. She said almost exactly the same thing. Look George, I know you like her. And I've always known that she'd marry a Weasley. Now if Ron isn't available, you might just be her ticket to the family." George looked at his sister incredulously.

"Ginny, I-"

"Shh. I know you hope that's the case, but obviously it's not going to happen for a while. Don't worry about it, just turn on your Weasley twin charm around her, and it'll work magic, you know it always does. Now, she'll be wondering where you are, so you'd better go." George gaped at his sister for a moment, and then swept off, unable, for once, to find anything to say.

George entered the workshop to find Hermione engrossed in the magic around her. George found he was quite annoyed with Lee for being the one showing her everything. He decided to get him to leave.

"Lee, will you get some more patented daydreaming charms and put them on the shelf? We're running out again. If there aren't enough, I'll make some more later, they aren't hard." He was glad to see that Lee went to do so.

"So Hermione, has Lee showed you everything or do you want to know more?" Hermione turned to face him, a look of awe etched on her face.

"This is really amazing George. I used to think that you and Fred were just wasting time doing pranks, but this is really wonderful magic. Fred would be proud of the progress you've made in the past couple of years." George grinned at her, even at the mention of his late twin.

"Thanks Hermione." He said. She smiled.

"Just as long as I'm not a victim for any of your products, I love them!" She laughed. George's grin widened; he loved it when she laughed.

"Well, I can't make any promises," he told her, chuckling.

"Are you working on any new products at the moment?" She asked interestedly.

"Well, there are a couple of products, but there's one that's giving me a lot of trouble." Hermione stared into his eyes curiously, suddenly noticing how attractive she found him. She knew that he and Fred had always been good looking, but she had only just realised how attractive he actually was. She tried to wave this feeling down, but it was hard with his sparkling blue eyes gazing into hers.

"We're trying to make a product so that when people are playing that excellent game of 'Truth or Dare', no one can lie and everyone is bound to do the dares, unless they have a good reason for not doing so. The truth part was easy, just add a drop or two of Veritaserum, but the dare part is a lot more complicated." He stopped, noticing Hermione looking thoughtful.

"I probably have something in one of my many books somewhere. I'll have a look if you like." George's face brightened.

"Would you Hermione? I don't want it to put pressure on your work."

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, it'll take my mind off things in the evenings," she replied. George nodded understandingly.

"Thanks Hermione, you're brilliant," George told her, and earned a smile from Hermione.

"Did you ever enter the library at Hogwarts, George?"

"Only when Fred and I came to fetch you and Ron for the second task of the Triwizard tournament. We got all our information out of the set school books, so we never really had a reason to." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well then you'll have never realised there was in fact a shelf specifically for pranking and jokes. You could have got a lot out of that section!" George looked at her.

"Dumbledore really did find pranks amusing then, didn't he? I always wondered why he wasn't too stern while McGonagall was. I never thought that there would be a section on that sort of stuff. We could have found out so much more," George groaned slightly.

"Well, I could apparate to Hogwarts later and have a look in them if you want. I'm free anyway, and I'd love to help. I'm sure there'll be something about making sure people complete dares."

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" George went over and hugged her tightly. "Thanks you so much," he told her. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's fine. Well, anyway, thank you for showing me what you guys really get up to in here. I'd better get off to Hogwarts, but I'll see you soon."

"Great, thanks again Hermione, you're a really great friend. Bye!" He waved her and Ginny off, as happy as he always was after talking to Hermione.

*~~HP~~*

"Ginny, it's fine; I'll be back about nine or ten-ish tonight. I'm only going to Hogwarts to look up some stuff for George. See you later." Hermione caught Ginny in a hug, and before Ginny could argue, Hermione had disapparated. She appeared only moments later in Hogsmeade, the cold air whipping her hair around. She began a brisk walk up to Hogwarts in effort to keep herself warm. She loved the grounds of her school; they were really panoramic, and there was so much mystery and history about them.

She soon stepped over the threshold of the castle, having previously identified herself to show she was not an intruder. She immediately directed herself straight to Professor McGonagall's office, dodging children as they made their way to their houses from dinner.

When she reached the Gargoyle, she gave the password 'Chocolate Frogs' and it admitted her to the spiral staircase. She stepped onto it and climbed slowly, admiring the architecture of the walls. As the top of the staircase came into sight, she gave a knock on the handsome door in front of her.

"Come in," her old Professors' strongly accented voice rang out, and Hermione reached for the doorknob to enter. "Miss Granger? How lovely to see you dear," she welcomed one of her old favourite students.

"Hello Professor," Hermione smiled warmly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I might use the library for a bit, I won't be long. George Weasley has asked me to come and look in the pranking section for him, and I said I would."

"Of course you may Miss Granger. Just please make sure you have left the castle by eleven o'clock, it's a new protocol for the safety and well-being of the students."

"Of course Professor. Thank you very much. Goodbye!"

"You're welcome dear. I hope to see you again sometime soon, I miss all of the old students dearly, even the Weasley twins."

"Well, we all miss Fred." Hermione said sadly.

"Of course, but there haven't been any decent pranksters since. As much as it angered me, I do miss having chaos in the school occasionally. Your generation had better start breeding soon!" Professor McGonagall laughed, and Hermione joined in.

"Well, you can look forward to that when the time comes," she told her Professor, smiling widely. "Goodbye for now though!" Hermione backed out of the room with one last mutual smile shared with her Professor. She sped quickly to the library, very glad to be back at Hogwarts. She loved it; it was truly home to her, and the library was always a place she went to when she needed comforting, something she needed quite a lot these days. It was her place of refuge.

She approached the library door and opened it with an air of excitement . Madam Pince's sharp eyes darted straight to the door, but her face was bright when she saw who it was.

"Miss Granger! How nice to see you! My, this was unexpected."

"Hello Madam Pince. I'm here because George Weasley wanted me to research something for a new product of his at his shop. I won't be long."

"George Weasley? I don't think I ever saw him in here more than once, and that wasn't to read books. He begged you to come, I suppose?"

"He certainly looked relieved when I offered."

"Well, you go ahead and read all you want."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, and went straight to the pranking section.

There must have been about 40-50 good sized books there in front of her, so she scanned the titles for anything that jumped out at her. A book that particularly grasped her attention was very old looking and called 'Ye Olde Time Dares'. She pulled it from the shelf and put it into a bag she had brought with her. She selected about three more books with the word 'dare' in the title, and then left the library soon after, the books weighing her down awkwardly.

**A/N: I realise the ending might have been too brief, but oh well, what's done is done. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and I might update on Wednesday to make up for the long wait :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	4. A Success and a Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you again for the reviews, I love getting feedback. If you do read, please will you take just a few seconds to review because I'd really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

Later that week, Hermione approached George.

"Oh, George?" she caught his attention in the living room. "I forgot to tell you earlier, that after reading those books all week, I think I have found a solution to your problem."

"What problem?" Ron nosed in.

"None of your business, bro. Have you really Hermione?" George asked her, eyes brightening.

"Yeah, in the only book of three I've read," she told him smiling. "Accio!" she summoned the book, and it zoomed from her room upstairs into her hand. George stood up and walked towards her for a closer look. Hermione rifled through the book until she reached page 537, and pointed to one of the paragraphs. George's eyes scanned the text, and as he got to the seventh or eighth line, his eyes widened and his face split into a huge grin.

"But this looks like the easiest potion ever! I could have the product ready for testing like this evening! I need to go and make it now." He was quite excited.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I couldn't sleep last night so I made it for you. Let me just go and fetch it," Hermione said, running off to her room, leaving George stood there with his mouth open.

"She's amazing, she is," he told everyone in the vicinity. Ron was now concentrating harder than was necessary in his game of Gobstones with Harry, but everyone looked either surprised or was smiling at George. Hermione reappeared moments later clutching a bottle full of a thick green liquid.

"But Hermione, you only need about a drop in each cauldron. This will last ages! Thankyou so much, you're brilliant!"

"My pleasure," Hermione said, handing him the bottle. He was so excited, he acted without thinking. He hugged Hermione and kissed her lightly on the cheek before disapparating. Ron looked stunned; Hermione rubbed the spot where George had planted a kiss on her cheek with a dazed look on her face. She caught Ginny's eye, and Ginny winked at her. Mrs. Weasley was beaming and Harry just looked slightly confused.

"Well, that was erm strange," Hermione commented, before collapsing onto the armchair closest to her.

*~~HP~~*

"LEE! VERITY! QUICK!" George apparated straight into the workshop, clutching the precious potion to his chest. They ran in a few moments later.

"What's happened?" they both looked worried, but their expressions changed when they saw how happy George looked.

"Hermione has to be the best witch on the planet."

"Well, we all know you're in love with her, you don't need to tell us that again." Lee said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not about that. You know last Sunday how she went to Hogwarts to look for dare solutions?" the two nodded. "Well, she found a solution and has been brewing it for us all week. Look how much she has made!" Lee and verity looked very surprised.

"Wow, that's great! Let's try it out!"

"Okay, well I put three drops of Veritaserum into the main potion, so I'll do the same with this." George quickly put his protective gloves and robe on, and brought the necessary cauldron to the worktop. He then uncorked the glass bottle Hermione had given to him, and measured out three drops. With bated breath, he poured the drops into the cauldron. Leaning over it, he saw the potion fizz a bright orange colour before settling for a murky brown.

"Well, it looks disgusting, but I think it has worked," George concluded, smiling. Verity and Lee moved closer to get a better look.

"Gross," Lee commented, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"It looks horrible, but hopefully it will have worked," Verity said.

"I wish you could change the colour with magic, but that always ruins potions. I'll ask Hermione later," George said.

"Why don't you go now? It's five o'clock, and if you want to test it tonight then you'll have to give people at least a few hours notice, and you want people to actually drink it and not turn their noses up," Verity said intelligently.

"You're right Verity. I'll be back in a minute," George informed them all, and without another word, he disapparated from sight back to the Burrow.

"George! Did it work?" Hermione jumped up eagerly and anxiously.

"I don't know yet, I think so but I can't be sure until it has been tested. Anyway, I came to ask you if you knew a way to change the colour of a potion without magic."

"I do actually. Take your robes and gloves off. We're going to the muggle world!" George grinned at her and removed the articles she had requested of him. He grabbed her hand, saluted to everyone sat in the living room, and then disappeared with Hermione.

They appeared moments later in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione immediately gasped, and pulled George towards the muggle world before he could draw breath. When they were out in the open air, she slackened her grip on him.

"Sorry George. I noticed Cormac McLaggen, and since he heard Ron broke up at me, he's been jumping at every chance he has to try to speak to me." George smirked.

"What a prick. So where are we going?"

"We are heading in that direction, there's a supermarket."

"Could you tell me what we're looking for?" George asked, trying to keep up with Hermione's pace.

"Oh yes. Well, it's food colouring. Put a drop or two of blue in, it will turn blue for example. It doesn't affect food, so I thought it probably wouldn't affect the potion." They had already reached the shop, and George marvelled at the way the muggles had thought of automatic doors.

"Right, baking section. Follow me George." George grabbed onto Hermione's hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowds. She gave him a look of mild surprise as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She blushed and looked away, continuing in her path to the baking aisle.

"Right, there in small bottles and they'll probably be in the middle of the aisle." They made their ay slowly down the aisle, scanning it for food colouring. After a few minutes, Hermione spoke up.

"Found it!" she called, and George came over. "Which colour do you want?" she asked him.

"Well, for this particular product, I want blue, but while we're here, I'd like one of each please." George helped Hermione get one bottle of each colour, a couple of flavoured ones, and carried them to the checkout.

"I suppose you have muggle money to pay for this Hermione?" George asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I just transfigured some galleons," she said in reply.

Hermione put all of the 20 food colouring bottles onto the conveyer belt, and George watched interestedly as to how everything worked. The cashier scanned everything, and charged them £13. George didn't have a clue how much that was in galleons, but he hoped it wasn't too much.

"There you go dears," the elderly woman said, handing the bag to Hermione.

"Thankyou," Hermione replied, and she and George set off back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you so much, Hermione, you brilliant witch." Hermione smiled at George's comment.

"You're welcome," she replied, and George chuckled. "Please don't let Cormac see me," she begged.

"Okay I won't. So how are you Hermione? I hope things aren't too bad with Ron." Hermione sighed.

"It was okay from Saturday, but from about Wednesday it seems he trying to avoid me, as if he's ashamed, but of something else, and I don't think I want to know what it is." It was George's turn to sigh.

"Well, Ron can be an idiot. As I've said before, he's missing out on an intelligent and beautiful witch." Hermione blushed.

"Do you really think that, George?" Hermione asked him nervously as they neared the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes I do Hermione. Truly. I guess I could say that I like you," he told her sincerely, without a glimmer of embarrassment. Hermione hugged him tightly, and he held her close to him.

"Thank you George, but I'm not ready to go into another relationship just yet."

"Of course you're not. And I'm not expecting you to like me back or anything." He pulled away from the embrace. "Ginny told me she dropped a hint to you, and she said we both had similar reactions, but now you've heard it from me. Anyway, should we get back?"

"Yeah, nobody's watching. Let's just apparate from here." Hermione grasped George's arm and apparated without further warning. They appeared at the shop moments later, and George immediately sat down.

"Hermione, do you think you could give me a bit more warning before we apparate? I hate side long apparition anyway, and that's the second time you've done it today," he told her, pale faced.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little enthusiastic. I really hope this works," she said in apologetic reply.

"Me too," said George, rising. "Come on," he said, and led Hermione to the back room excitedly.

"Lee! Verity! Hermione is simply perfect. She found a solution straight away, and bought it for us. I'm just going to try it." George selected the blue food colouring from the bag he was holding and put three drops into the main potion. The other three looked on in silence. After about 30 seconds, the dye had spread throughout the potion, turning it a rich azure colour.

"Can we test it yet?" Lee asked eagerly. George shook his head.

"Hermione, did we buy some flavoured stuff?" he asked. Hermione rummaged around in the bag.

"There's mint and Vanilla," she told him.

"I'll have the mint one please."

"Okay, but it's very strong, so you'll probably only need one or two drops." George proceeded to do this, and then waved his wand over the cauldron.

"What did that do?" asked Verity.

"That just mixed it properly and put a six hour time limit on it. Now I just need to put the potion into sweets moulds and harden them. Then we should be good to go!"

"Excellent. You know what would be really fun?" Verity said. The others just looked at her, curious. "If we invited a load of friends over and test them with a whole group of us. Tonight."

"Brilliant Verity!" George told her, guiding the potion into 500 moulds.

"Yes, it could be like us four, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood, that would make eleven of us?" Lee suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said happily, although secretly hoping that she wasn't going to be forced into really terrible dares.

"Great! Let's go and invite everyone if we want it to be this evening, we need to give them a couple of hours notice. Verity, Lee, we'll do Harry, Ron and Ginny, and you do the other three girls and Oliver. Tell them about nine-ish here." George suggested happily, holding out his arm for Hermione to take. She slipped her hand into the crook of George's elbow, and they apparated to the burrow. They arrived seconds after, and George immediately yelled, "Oi! Guys!" up the stairs. Ginny's face appeared promptly, looking over the banister.

"By 'guys' who do you mean?" she enquired.

"As in, you and the boys," Hermione replied.

"Okay, I'm coming. The boys are in the living room." George left Hermione to tell Ginny about the plans, while he went to alert the boys.

"So Hermione, what's happening?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Right, you know this product I've been helping George with? The Truth or Dare one?" Ginny nodded. "Well, George says it's ready for testing, so we were thinking we should all go to the flat and have a game tonight!" Ginny's face brightened into a wide grin.

"That's a great idea," she said happily. "Who's going?"

"Oh, you, me, George, Harry, Ron, Verity, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Oliver," Hermione counted them all off on her fingers.

"This is gonna be well epic," Ginny concluded as the boys showed their faces.

"So George, when are we coming over?" Harry asked.

"Well we thought about nine, that gives you two hours to do whatever the hell you want! Then everyone can just stay the night; we'll probably have had Firewhiskey anyway."

"Right, let's do it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay, see you all later then, come on Ron, I am so close to beating you in that chess game!"

"Good luck Harry!" Ginny said, laughing. They boys retreated to their chess game.

"Ginny, what are you up to now?" George asked his sister.

"Oh, I was going to visit Luna for a while. Should I ask her and Neville to come along too? They've been spending a lot of time together recently," Ginny replied.

"Yes, great idea. This is going to be a proper party!" George concluded.

"Well, I'm going now, so I'll see you two later at nine." Hermione and George bid Ginny goodbye and left her to use the Floo network to Luna's house.

"Right, Hermione, I think we should go and buy some food and drinks for later," George suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. There'll be about thirteen of us, so we'll need to buy quite a lot." They both apparated to Diagon Alley to buy the supplies they needed.

**A/N: That was a slightly weird chapter, but please review anyway **** I'm really looking forward to updating the next chapter, it's my favourite one :P Please review for me!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 xx**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Thank you so much again to my reviewers, it really brightens my day :D I think I'll just take to up[dating whenever I feel like it, but I won't go over a week without an update unless there is a reason for it. If anyone has read my Truth or Dare fanfics, this is where all my other ideas went. Really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been my favourite one to write so far! :D**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay George. Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia are all arriving by Floo, so keep away from the fireplace," Lee informed George.

"Luna, Neville and Ginny are too, but I'm not sure about Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah Hermione, how's things with Ron?" Verity asked concernedly.

"Well, it's only been a week, but we seem to be okay. I'm just trying to keep busy so I'm distracted from everything, but it will take me a while to get over it," Hermione replied.

"I know how you feel, I was put through the same situation, and it took me a good three or four months to put it behind me." Verity was cut off as the fireplace glowed a bright green before revealing Ginny, who stepped away from the fireplace quickly, to greetings from everyone which she returned. Luna and Neville soon followed her, and they greeted everyone too. Hermione hugged them both in turn.

"Luna, Neville, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Hermione, it's great to see you," Neville told her.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're all well," Luna said in her dreamy voice, smiling.

The next five or ten minutes were taken up by arrivals and greetings, and then Hermione noticed that George was nowhere to be seen. She slipped out of the living room to the kitchen, and found him there, gazing absentmindedly out of the window.

"George?" he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, and turned to face her. "George what's wrong?" she asked again, sensing discomfort. He sighed.

"Fred isn't here Hermione. He should be." He looked broken, just as he had after Fred had left the world. "I know it's been over two years, but it's still as though it was yesterday." Hermione approached him.

"Oh George, I know. But don't you think he'd rather you were having fun with friends than mourning for him?"

"But I miss him Hermione," he told her helplessly. "He was my other half." Hermione placed her hand on George's.

"I know George. It pains me to say this, but moping around won't bring him back. Of course you're allowed to miss him, but in a happy way. Think in fondness of all of the happy memories you had together. Stay strong George. Look, if you help me to get over Ron, I'll help you to stop pining for Fred, if that's the right word to use. We've got each other's back, yes?" George cracked a slight smile.

"Thanks Hermione. Yes we have."

"C'mere George," Hermione said to him, and caught him in a hug. "I'm here for you," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Come on, let's go and join the others. It's your party after all." They released each other. George tentatively took Hermione's hand, and was pleased when she didn't pull away, but squeezed it comfortingly. They entered the living room to laughter and chatter, and then Lee spoke up.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started!" everyone cheered, and Lee opened a big bottle of Firewhiskey for them to share.

"Hermione?" George murmured to her. She looked at him questioningly. He grinned slightly. "You know what I need?"

"What?"

"Get pissed with me," was George's simple request, and although Hermione raised her eyebrow, she nodded in agreement. This could be exactly what she needed. They grinned at each other.

"Oi, George? Do you have the sweets?" George rummaged in his pocket and brought out two packs of the sparkling blue sweets, eight in each pack. He spoke up.

"Right, the point of this evening is to test out a new product of mine, which Hermione has been helping me with. We are going to play truth or dare, and these sweets should force you to accomplish whatever dare you are given, unless you have a very good reason for not doing so, and they also force you to tell the truth because they have Veritaserum in them. The charm will wear off after six hours, so I suggest we get started!" There were sporadic cheers again. "Okay, everyone take a sweet and make sure you swallow it down, savvy?" Hermione smiled at the use of this word.

"I think it would be best if we sat in a circle," she informed everyone. "We can put food and drink and stuff in the middle of us."

There was a rush as everyone tried to get a comfy seat; pushing and shoving was quite prominent in this act. There was a loud cry of 'MOVE!' as Lee took a running jump, shouted 'BOMBS AWAY!' and belly flopped onto the sofa, causing cries of pain to emit from Angelina, Oliver and Katie's mouths.

"LEE! You arse, MOVE!" Katie, Angelina and Oliver made it their aim to shove Lee off of them, but it was hard work. They struggled for a while, until Oliver began to tickle him, with the girls catching on quickly. Lee started to squirm and shriek, much to everyone's amusement.

"Please! Stop! Have mercy! I swear I'll move!" Lee choked repeatedly.

"You'd better move," Oliver said threateningly.

"I will! I promise!" they ceased the tickling, and Lee was true to his word, afraid of more torture. He cowered away and sat on the floor next to the sofa instead.

"That'll teach you Lee," Alicia told him, and he faked to look ashamed.

"Okay, well George, are we going to get started?" Verity asked, quite excited.

"Yes we are. Guys, catch!" George lobbed a load of the sweets into the air, and everyone either caught of picked a sweet up from the floor. They all ate them, complimenting George on how they tasted.

"Okay, does anyone feel any different? I need to write down the side effects," George said in a business-like way.

"Well, I feel sort of excited, but that might just be me," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Ooh, I feel like nothing could stop me from doing anything, and a bit invincible," Lee said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit like that too," Katie chipped in.

"Good. Okay, does everyone know how to play?" there were mutters of 'yes' and 'no', so George explained.

"Right, well, I'll spin my wand around in the middle of the circle, and whoever it lands on will have to choose from truth or dare. The sweet you have swallowed will force you to tell the truth and binds you to do the dare, unless there is a reason for you not to that everyone agrees with. If you say dare, and we ask you to do something involving a lie, it will work because of the way I've made them. And then after the person has confessed or done their dare, we spin again and carry on like that. Got it?"

"That sounds awesome, let's play!" Oliver said.

"Okay, spinning the wand," George said, spinning his wand in an expert fashion. It came to a stop on Luna. "Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth please," she requested in her dreamy fashion.

"Hmm, okay, erm, who was your first kiss?" George asked her.

"Oh, I haven't actually kissed anyone, unless you count kissing Neville on the cheek once or twice," she said, unperturbed.

"Really? I would have thought you had by now, I mean, you are 19 aren't you?" Harry said.

"Yes, but I never really felt the need."

"Fair enough. Right George, spin away!" Ron said. The wand came to a stop on Lee.

"Dare," he said promptly, he wasn't going for any of that wimpy truth stuff.

"Great, Lee, I dare you to apparate to The Burrow wearing only this. Startle Mrs. Weasley." Oliver said immediately, conjuring up a giant leaf.

"A leaf? I'm supposed to appear infront of Mrs. Weasley wearing a leaf?" people started to laugh.

"Yes, that is what I said," Oliver confirmed.

"Bring it!" Lee said, and dramatically started to strip down to his, well, birthday suit, and tied the leaf around his waist as best he could. "Here goes!" he said, and saluted as he apparated.

"Good one, Oliver!" Ginny said approvingly. They waited for a few moments until Lee came back, and then demanded to know what had happened.

"Well, I apparated straight into the kitchen, where her and Mr. Weasley were drinking some cocoa or something, and she screamed when she saw me and asked me what I was playing at. Your dad just laughed," Lee related.

"Good old dad. Lee, you can stay dressed like that for the rest of the game," George said, reaching for two bottles of firewhiskey. He handed one to Hermione and opened his own. He began to down half the bottle.

"George, and Hermione, you aren't going to get drunk already are you?" Angelina asked.

"Why not?" Hermione said, taking long gulps of the liquid into her mouth. It burned her throat, but she didn't care. She needed a break from caring.

"Okay, George, spin again. This is fun so far," Neville said.

"I will," he said. The wand landed on Hermione. She gulped.

"Erm, dare," she requested timidly. She received some surprised glances, but didn't change her mind.

"Okay, Hermione I dare you to down the rest of the bottle of firewhiskey, without stopping for breath," Ginny said.

"Okay," Hermione consented, and raised the bottle to her lips. It was a really not nice feeling, but she wasn't going to back down. When she had finished, she slung the bottle aside.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hermione get drunk," said Harry.

"No me neither," Ron said.

"This could be interesting then," Ginny said mischievously.

"Wow, that was really weird," Hermione said, slurring her words already.

"Uh oh. Okay then, carrying on with the game," Katie said.

"Harry! Truth or dare?" Ginny asked as the wand came to a stop next to Harry.

"Erm, truth," he decided on. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Harry, would you ever want to erm, marry me?" she asked, with only a trace of embarrassment.

"Erm, yes, I would like to marry you. But just so you know, I'm not proposing right now."

"Oh good! And yeah, I know," Ginny replied happily.

"Oh Merlin. The chosen one really will marry my little sister one day," said Ron, but he was grinning at Harry, who grinned back.

"Pass us some firewhiskey, George," Harry requested. George did, and Harry too downed half the bottle. Ginny was beaming happily still.

"Looks like some of us aren't planning on staying sober at all," Angelina commented.

"Why should we? YOLO," Harry said, drinking more.

"YOLO?" Angelina asked, confused.

"You Only Live Once," Ginny said. "He's always saying it. He overheard a Muggle saying it the other day and asked them what it meant, the prat."

"Right. Oh, it's me!" Angelina commented as the wand pointed to her. "Erm, dare please," she asked for.

"Oh, Angelina, I dare you to eat – all at once – a Puking Pastille, a Ton Tongue Toffee, a Fainting Fancy, a Canary Cream and a Nosebleed Nougat." Lee asked her. Everyone laughed at the image this brought to mind.

"All at once? George, will I die?"

"I shouldn't think so," he chuckled.

"Alright, where are they then?" George summoned a Skiving Snackbox from the store room. He handed it to Angelina, who opened it apprehensively.

"George, make sure you enter the purple ends quite soon – if I faint and throw up, that is actually really dangerous."

"Yeah, and you would know, training to be a Healer," Oliver said.

"Right, well, it's been nice knowing you all," Angelina told everyone, holding the orange ends in one hand and handing the purple ends to George. She took a deep breath, and put them all into her mouth. Chewed. Swallowed.

Then everything happened at once.

Angelina started vomiting everywhere, her nose was spraying blood everywhere, her tongue was slowly lengthening, but while it was happening, she was a canary on the floor in a dead faint. Everyone gave a shout of laughter; it was a really amusing sight to see. George, when Angelina's tongue had reached 5½ feet, decided to insert all of the purple ends into her mouth.

Soon, Angelina woke up, stopped vomiting, her nose bleed stopped, her tongue slowly went back to its normal length. But she was still a canary. And, being a canary, she was finding it difficult to speak, so she started to flap her wings and screech at George until the charm wore off and she had returned to her original state.

"George!" Angelina yelled angrily, while everyone else laughed. "And you Lee! That was horrible! I never want to speak to you again! Either of you!"

"Hey now babe, calm down-"

"Don't 'babe' me!"

"So, I'm your boyfriend, and I can't even call you babe?" Lee demanded.

"Not right now you can't. George, will you turn the attention to someone else please."

"Okay, do you think we should do some double dares too? Like two people share a dare?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. So now we can choose from dare, double dare or truth," Verity said. George span his wand around again, and it landed on Verity herself.

"Hmm, double dare I think!" she requested. George again made his wand select the next 'victim'. It landed on Neville.

"Oh, I've got one!" Katie announced. "I dare you to kiss each other for 20 seconds!" there were sniggers of laughter. Neville's face turned a deep shade of crimson, and Verity chuckled nervously.

"Erm, okay, come here then Neville," she asked, and he complied. She whispered something in his ear, and this seemed to calm him slightly.

"Get on with it!" Alicia encouraged impatiently. Verity looked into Neville's eyes, and then they took each other's hand. They pressed their lips to each other's hands for a good 20 seconds, ignoring the protests.

"Sorry, but you left a massive loop hole in that. You didn't specify where we had to kiss," Verity told everyone.

"I thought that much was obvious!" Katie said.

"Well, we found a loophole, and worked around it. Let's move on."

"Erm, George? Would you see if Hermione is okay? She looks a bit...boggled." Ginny said.

"Boggled? Of course she looks boggled, Ginny, it was you who dared her to down a whole bottle of firewhiskey," George replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, remembering.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" she looked at George with wide eyes and then burst into raucous laughter.

"Omigod, George, you're sooooo funny," she slurred. George looked bewildered.

"But, I haven't done anything," he said, perplexed. Ginny and Angelina were giggling.

"Oh you haave. Whoo's turn isss it nexsssst?"Hermione's words were more like hisses at the moment. George looked around to see everyone grinning at this odd behaviour. He span the empty firewhiskey bottle this time, and it landed on Alicia.

"Double dare please," she said, and George span the bottle again. Much to Alicia's delight, it stopped on Oliver.

"Great, I can now put my dare into proper action," Katie said. "I dare you two to kiss fully on the mouth for one and a half minutes," she said. This didn't really faze either Alicia or Oliver, seeing as they were in a serious relationship, but Oliver took Alicia's face in his hands and started to kiss her. She kissed back, and it was quite sweet at first, until Oliver deepened it and it suddenly became passionate.

"Gross," Ron commented, screwing his face up. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Luna wasn't really paying this much attention at this point, she was gazing into the distance, lost in her own world.

When Katie had timed for 2 minutes, she thought it was about time they stopped the kissing.

"Oi. Oliver. Alicia. Stop Kissing." This didn't work. "OI! PACK IT IN! WE DON'T WANT TO WATCH YOU AT IT ALL NIGHT YOU KNOW!" this didn't seem to have any effect either, so Katie winked at Lee, who grabbed Oliver around the neck as Katie did the same to Alicia. They broke them apart with much effort, and the two with very bruised lips looked sheepish.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Katie demanded.

"Maybe," Oliver replied, smacking his lips. George shook his head fondly at his friends, and whirled the bottle around again. It landed on George himself.

"Just a single dare, methinks," he asked for, and unexpectedly, Neville jumped in with one.

"I dare you to slap Hermione around the face, just to wake her up a bit," he said, looking a bit guilty. Ginny gave him a look of surprise, but George complied. He lifted his hand a dealt a sharp slap across Hermione's face. It seemed to wake her up.

"Wow, what just happened, where am I, why does my face hurt so much, wha...what?" she looked around, very confused.

"Hermione, you're at my flat, and Neville just dared me to slap you so...er...I did."

"Gee, thanks George," Hermione slurred in a bizarre attempt at an American accent. Everyone laughed.

"I think it's time to up the stakes, don't you George?" Katie suggested.

"In what way?" George enquired.

"Everytime you get a dare, you have to have a shot of firewhiskey, and the game can be as inappropriate as we want," Katie explained.

"That's a great idea," Angelina agreed, and so did the rest of the room. George was surprised to see that Luna was suddenly looking more interested; he didn't have her down as the type of person to actually want to do this sort of thing.

"Okay, well, spin the bottle again George!" Alicia requested, and George complied. The bottle landed on Ginny. "Okay Ginny, truth or dare? Or double dare?" Luna asked.

"Truth," he said.

"Right Ginny," George jumped in before anyone else could. "Have you and Harry had sex yet?" Harry turned a beet red and half the room knew the answer before Ginny gave it, blushing profusely.

"Erm, yes we have."

"WHAT?" George and Ron both demanded, glaring at Harry. "How DARE you make my sister impure before you are married! You total git! That is a disgusting image!" Ron went completely over the top with his reaction, but George just sat there open mouthed.

"Sorry guys, but we just love each other so much and one night we just kind of got carried away," Harry apologised.

"George and Ron, I hardly think it's your place to lecture me about having sex before marriage when I know for definite that you have George!"

"That's irrelevant!"

"I'm telling mum," Ron said. Ginny stood up so fast that she knocked a table over that was next to her.

"You dare to tell her, Ron, and you won't know what has hit you," she threatened menacingly. He cowered under her glare, knowing too well what she was capable of.

"Okay, but I'm so angry Harry!"

"Let's move on shall we?" Oliver suggested, sensing danger between the siblings. Harry was still scarlet in the face. Ginny had a shot of firewhiskey, and George span the bottle again. It landed on Katie.

"Truth, dare, double dare," Alicia chanted.

"Double dare," she requested. George span the bottle again, and it landed on Angelina.

"HA!" Lee yelled. "I dare you two to kiss each other on the lips properly for 15 seconds. Have I left any loopholes?" Katie and Angelina looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, we aren't going to get out of this, so how about we have firewhiskey first?" Katie suggested. The two downed a shot of the alcohol, and then moved towards each other. Lee looked gleeful. The two pairs of lips touched, and Lee started to time. They moved their lips together, but they didn't look too awkward. Oliver and George wolf-whistled when the girls surfaced after 15 seconds.

"Good enough for you?" Angelina said, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"I think that was satisfactory," Lee told them.

"Good," said Katie. George span the bottle, and it landed on Ron.

"I think I'm going to choose truth," Ron chose, taking some firewhiskey.

"Hmm, Ron, how far did you go with Lavender?" asked Katie.

"Erm, only snogging if I remember correctly," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she irritated me to no end. I saw her the other day actually, she seems to be alot better now," Ron said thoughtfully. Harry looked at him, surprised, and Ron looked slightly sheepish.

"Let's move on," Verity suggested, and this time she span the bottle, for George was uncorking another, looking ready to drink some. It landed on him.

"Dare," he requested.

"Just simply down the whole bottle, like Hermione did," Oliver told him.

"Pathetic," Lee complained. "I had a much better one."

"Well, you can save that for another one of George's dares...if he's sober enough," Ginny assured him. They all looked to George, who had already downed half the bottle, and was looking rather red in the face. He flung the bottle across the room when he had finished, and it smashed against the wall.

"Wow, that's hot stuff," he tried to say, but they barely made it out. Verity chuckled and whirled the bottle around, just as Harry downed half a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Luna, truth or dare," Verity asked, handing her a shot to take.

"Double dare," she requested, taking the shot. Neville looked at her like she was crazy for choosing dare. Verity span the bottle again, and it selected Angelina.

"Luna, I dare you to give each Angie a blind makeover," Verity suggested. Luna looked cool about it, but Angelina looked terrified at what the younger girl might make her look like. Katie conjured up a bag full of lurid makeup, and Angelina groaned. But, the sweet she had taken a few hours previously forced her to close her eyes while Luna also did, and reached for makeup bag. Luna unscrewed a bottle of what she thought was lip gloss, and started wiping it across Angie's lips. There were sniggers from around the room.

When Luna was satisfied with the 'lip gloss', she reached into the bag, and her hands clasped around a small bottle. She was confused, as she thought she had already used lip gloss, but proceeded anyway. She unscrewed the bottle and used the brush on the end to draw a whole circle around Angie's face, because she didn't know what else to do with it. The laughter was more noticeable now, and Angie groaned.

After about 5 more minutes, Luna announced that she was finished, so opened her eyes to look at her work. She gasped and threw her hands to her mouth. Then she couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, please pass me a mirror, I really need to see what I look like," Angie begged. Alicia handed her one from a table, and Angie examined her reflection. Her jaw dropped, and then she moaned.

"I look a complete state!"

She had mascara brushed onto her lips, fluorescent green nail polish in a circle around her face, blue cheeks for which Luna used eye shadow, and Luna had put lip gloss onto Angie's eyelashes, which made them look sticky and gloopy.

"Do I have to stay like this for the rest of the game?" she asked.

"Yes, definitely. Drink this firewhiskey," Ron said, handing her a small glass. "Verity, spin again!"

As the night wore on, everyone had had a lot of firewhiskey, but no one as much as Harry, Hermione or George. They were completely disorientated, making stupid comments every so often, turning silly little things into jokes, and going really over the top with their dares. The sweet charms would wear off in about an hour, but the party was still in full swing.

Lee had taken to spinning one of the many empty firewhiskey bottles, and this time it landed on Harry.

"Dare," he drawled.

"Okay Harry," Angie started, making sure he was properly listening, "I dare you to strip naked, and do a stupid dance," she finished.

"You're on," Harry agreed, standing up.

"Oooh, that ssoundss a good idea. I think I'll join in," was what Hermione said, no one could properly tell.

"Yeah, ssame," slurred George. As Harry started to strip, George and Hermione joined him, and that's when things got very out of hand for the three of them...

**A/N: Aaaand, that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, leave a review and I will update quicker! Thanks guys :D**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	6. A Little Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one, it's not very Hermione/George centered but I promise to get more of that up soon. :D**

**Chapter 6**

It was about 6 o'clock in the morning when they all drifted off to sleep in awkward positions. It had been a very long night. At about 9 o'clock, Hermione began to stir, finding herself entwined with Ginny on the floor. She tried to remember what had happened the previous night, but her head was pounding from all the firewhiskey she had consumed, and her brain was fuzzy. She groaned and tried to untangle herself from Ginny without waking her, and attempted to stand up after completing this task, but lost her balance and grabbed onto the sofa to prevent herself from collapsing onto her friend.

Hermione felt extremely dizzy, so it was a slow journey to the kitchen, having to grab onto things in order to keep her balance. She finally entered the kitchen to find George sat there with a glass of water in hand, a red drink beside him.

"Mooorning Geeoorge," Hermione's words were still slurred.

"Hey. Here, hangover potion," he told her, handing the glass containing the blood-like liquid over to her. She took it graciously and downed at third of it. She didn't notice the awful taste.

"Wow, a clear head," Hermione said, impressed by how fast it had worked. "Thanks George."

"No problem," he told her sleepily. Hermione looked confused.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked of the redhead sitting opposite.

"Not a thing. The only thing I do remember is that you are hilarious when drunk," George cracked a slight smile. She raised her eyebrow.

"So, other than that, do you remember.."

"No. But that's probably best; I don't want to know incase I've done something I'll really regret."

"Oh yeah, me too. I have a feeling I've done something really bad, but I'd rather not know," Hermione agreed.

"Well, all I know is that the product has worked! Thankyou so much Hermione, I'll need to treat to properly for that."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she told him. George looked as though he was about to reply when a certain boy with a lightning bolt plastered onto his forehead entered the room. He looked completely defunct. George immediately thrust the hangover at Harry and Harry drank like a thirsty child. George had to take it off him before Harry downed the whole drink. Harry soon recovered.

"Thanks George," he said. "Do you guys remember-"

"Nothing," Hermione and George interrupted simultaneously.

"Oh me neither. All I know is that it was great, and the three of us were probably the most drunk." Hermione groaned.

"Oh great."

"Well, I asked you to get pissed with me if I remember correctly, so you did so," George chipped in. "We can't change it now. Let's go and wake the others for breakfast."

*~~HP~~*

Breakfast was a quiet meal, as they were all too tired to talk. Verity finished quickly so she could open the shop up, having to apologise to the early customers. Everyone had nearly finished when Lee spoke up.

"Hermione, George, Harry? You don't remember anything at all?" the three shook their heads yet again. "Do you want to know what the three of you did?"

"Oh Godric. Go on then."

"Well, Angie dared Harry to strip completely naked and do a silly dance around the room. Hermione and George, you thought it was a great idea, so you copied. You all ended up doing the can-can several times, completely starkers, and then did the conga around the whole flat and down the whole Alley before we could regain some control over you to get your clothes back on and knock you out." Everyone was trying to muffle their laughter, while George, Harry and Hermione sat there, open mouthed.

"Merlin."

"Godric."

Hermione was still too shocked to comment.

"Erm, Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. She got no reply.

"Did anyone in the Alley see us?" George questioned.

"I didn't see anyone out," Oliver supplied.

"What on earth possessed us to do that?" Hermione exclaimed, aghast.

"Guess the firewhiskey just got to us," Harry suggested.

"Right, well I guess we'll just have to watch ourselves next time," George concluded, still stunned by their behaviour.

"There won't be a next time," Hermione said fervently. There was silence for a few minutes while everyone cleared their plates.

"George, umm, thankyou for inviting us and for such a fun night, but Neville and I had better be going now," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Ooh, got a hot date have you Neville?" Oliver asked suggestively. Neville flushed.

"Actually, we're going to meet up with another friend of mine, Rolf Scamander, to go out for lunch. He thinks he has seen the Crumple Horned Snorkack, and I want to know more."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Ron muttered under his breath. Fortunately Luna didn't hear him.

"Rolf Scamander? Could he be a relative of Newt Scamander? The author of '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'_?" Hermione questioned, interested in books as usual.

"Yes, he is the grandson," Luna confirmed.

"That's fascinating ," Hermione said, momentarily distracted from what Lee had informed her of.

"Well, bye everyone, see you sometime soon."

"Yeah, bye guys!" everyone bid Neville and Luna goodbye, and the two used the floo network to leave.

"Are those two together?" Angelina asked. "I can't really tell."

"I don't think so," replied Ginny thoughtfully. "I think they're just really good friends, sort of like Harry and Hermione's relationship. More brother-and-sister."

"So do you have any idea of whether they're in their own relationships?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure. I've met Rolf, and he likes Luna, but I don't know if she returns the feeling. Usually you can tell with Luna, but I can't at the moment. I think they suit each other though, forever going on about mythical creatures and whatnot."

"And Neville?" Alicia pressed.

"I think Neville may have his eye on Hannah Abbot to be honest."

"Hannah Abbot? Isn't she that Hufflepuff girl who was good friends with Justin Finch-Fletchly?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I went round to his the other day and she was there, and he's certainly visiting the Leaky Cauldron more than is necessary," Ginny smirked.

"Why should that mean anything?" Angelina was perplexed.

"She's barmaid there," Ginny explained briefly.

"Oh that's an ambitious job," snorted Ron, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ron, if it suits her then it's nothing to you," Hermione snapped. Ginny hastily continued.

"I know it was two years ago, but they spent loads of time together in their seventh year."

"I didn't think the houses were that close with each other," Oliver commented.

"Every house apart from Slytherin kind of morphed together that year. It was like Gryffleclaw and Slytherin," Ginny informed them, making up a new word to a chuckles.

"I always thought Hannah and that idiot Ernie Macmillan would suit each other," Lee commented.

"Oh Ernie has a steady girlfriend, I think she was in Ravenclaw but I can't remember her name." Ginny lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"So Katie, what date is it that you're getting married on again?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh, it's January the 29th. I'm so excited! Alicia, Angelina and I are all going to look for dresses later today. I'm buzzing for the wedding though. I love Terry so much." They could all see the joy in Katie's eyes when she spoke of Terry.

"Lucky you," George told her. "I wish I could have the girl of my dreams too," he finished, his gaze wandering over to Hermione as everyone cooed. Hermione looked away and blushed. Ron glanced at the time.

"Come on Harry, we're on duty at eleven. Got any Pepper-up potion George?"

Within the next 20 minutes, people departed for work. Soon the only people remaining were Hermione and George (Lee had gone to assist Verity.)

"Right Hermione, well you're welcome to stay but I must get to work." George told her.

"Oh, don't worry, I have work to do for the ministry," Hermione replied.

"Alright, well, if you feel like it, you can drop by later at about 7-ish? If you still need to take your mind off things?"

"Great, I'd love to."

"See you later then. Thanks again Hermione, you've been brilliant." They hugged each other, and then Hermione gathered up her things and left. George hurriedly freshened himself up for work and made his way down to the shop.

*~~HP~~*

"Tegen? Would you mind running this article down to _The Daily Prophet_ office so it can make _The Evening Prophet_?" Hermione was very busy at the ministry, and her co-worker, Tegen, wasn't being particularly helpful. Granted, she was eight months pregnant and still refused to leave work, but it wasn't like her to be so relaxed. She was usually running around as much as Hermione.

"Yes, just give me a minute though. Having a bad day," she wheezed, taking the scroll of parchment off of her employer.

"That's fine, that's fine," Hermione said absent-mindedly, her thoughts already having moved on. There were only three of them in her office, trying desperately to win rights for House-elves while belonging to the Care of Magical Creatures office. Hagrid helped them often, especially as Hermione didn't get a NEWT in that particular subject. Their other employee, Sebastian, was currently in Africa, where the beast called the Erumpent were currently breeding, and breeding fast. The Erumpents were getting increasingly aggressive, and attacking without provocation. Muggles in Africa were either being treated in wizarding hospitals or dead or having to have strong memory charms placed onto them.

Sebastian and six wizards from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were over there trying to exercise control over them, and wipe them out by at least a third of their population. The African Ministry were contributing to this too, but more experienced wizards and witched were needed, so the English Ministry were lending a huge hand. Sebastian had been out there for over two months because Erumpents had very tough skins, so spells bounced off them like that of a giant, and the protective charms were having to be extremely strong for them to take effect.

The workers were just simultaneously casting stunning spells on the spot, trying to avoid the horns. The horns they were disposing of underground in an enchanted cage where they do not touch each other at all, so there is absolutely no risk if explosion.

The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures was trying to find a way of getting rid of the horns safely, because space was running out.

Hermione and Tegen were working themselves incredibly hard, trying to control creatures in their own country as well as assisting others.

"Tegen, when you've done that, could you please send an Owl to Sebastian? I need to Floo him later," Hermione requested, looking through files of their previous meetings for House Elf rights. Tegen left the room, waddling slightly and rubbing her tummy. Hermione began murmuring to herself.

"So, we've sorted days off..." she muttered, flicking through a large folder full of suggestions and opinions of House elves, so they had back up for their aims.

"Miss Granger?" questioned a crisp voice. Hermione snapped her head up, wondering who it was.

"Ah, Rita Skeeter. Is my article not satisfactory for _The Evening Prophet_?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Well, I just have a few tweaks that you may want to hear."

"Oh believe me, I do not express any wish to hear your opinions, Rita."

"But there is just one place where it states that you have earned the right for house-elves to have days off their work. I just don't think the public-"

"Oh, Rita, I couldn't care less what you or the public think! The whole article, the whole point of it is to tell everyone that we have actually made a stand for house-elves!"

"I am aware of that, but I just don't think that the public would appreciate this." Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "You see, if anyone has a house elf, this means that they will have to let a house have days off whenever they wish even if they need them! They will not want to co-operate with this law!"

"Exactly, Rita. It. is. A. Law. The law is made for people to follow. And for that to happen, people need to find out about it. And where better to announce a new law than in _The Daily Prophet_?"

"The minister-"

"Kingsley was the one who secured the law, I'll have you know, so you can't go and take this up with him. Your job has been on the edge for years Rita. If you want to keep it, you will publish my article and not complain!"

"You have no authority over me!"

"I still know things about you that they don't! I still haven't told anyone about you being an illegal animagi!"

"You've been saying this for years; I'm starting to see it as an empty threat."

"It's just about to get real. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to be getting on with, so you will return to your office and do your job to get the law out to people!" Rita was about to open her mouth again, but under Hermione's stare, thought better of it. She turned with her nose in the air, and marched off, just as Tegen arrived in the room, about to collapse. Hermione looked up, concerned.

"Hermione," she panted heavily. "Hermione...baby."

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked, dropping a sheaf of paperwork.

"I'm going into labour, I felt it."

"Oh My Godric Gryffindor! We need to get to St Mungo's!"

"How exactly? I can't walk to there!"

"I have a car; do you think you could get there? It's just outside the ministry."

"I'm not sure...I'll try." Tegen screwed up her face in pain as a first contraction hit her. Hermione was frantic. She grabbed a quill and an Inter-departmental memo and scratched a message:

'Tegen having baby. Taking her to St. Mungos. Hermione.' The memo flew straight off to Kingsley's office as Hermione flung her arm around Tegen's shoulder to support her.

"Just lucky we're on the right floor," Hermione said, trying to bring up the mood. They were half way along the corridor when Tegen's husband appeared next to them, looking anxious.

"Tegen! Are you really having your baby?"

"Shut up and help me, Leo!" Hermione said; Tegen was quite hard to support while writhing around in pain. He didn't hesitate. He hurried to his wife's other side and steadied her around the waist. They were quiet as they made their way to Hermione's car as quickly as they could. Hermione and Leo helped Tegen into the car, and Hermione jumped into the driver's seat to start the car up. Tegen was trying to control her breathing with Leo helping, and she was grasping onto his hand rather painfully.

"Come on Tegen, it's gonna be fine," he comforted her as she had a particularly large contraction. Hermione had definitely not been expecting this to happen a month early. It was hard to believe that she had been utterly drunk just a few hours ago. She pulled up outside the shop called 'Purge and Dowse', and quickly ran around to the back of the car to help Tegen out. Leo and Hermione guided Tegen to the window of 'Purge and Dowse' and Hermione reached out an arm to knock on the window. A few seconds later, the old mannequin beckoned with one finger, and between them, Hermione and Leo lifted Tegen through the window. They were in the reception of St Mungo's. Tegen immediately took a seat while Hermione went up to the service desk.

"Excuse me; Tegen Fletcher of the Department of Care of Magical Creatures has gone into labour a month early. Could you direct us to a delivery room please?" she requested formally but hurriedly. She heard another groan from Tegen and looked at the Welcome Witch impatiently.

"Straight down the corridor, third room on the left is free. Next!" Hermione grasped a wheelchair and guided Tegen into it with the help of Leo. They drove her down the corridor quickly, and fell into the room they had been directed to. A Healer was sat perched on the edge of the bed, but immediately jumped up when she saw she had a patient. She pressed a red button and requested the help of three midwives, who appeared as though they had been summoned. Hermione and Leo stood to the side of the room for a few minutes while the midwives did their job. When Tegen was wearing loose hospital robes and settled in bed, they were allowed to approach her again.

"Tegen, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, very worried.

"I'm okay right now, but when those contractions kick in, it's awful," she said tiredly.

"Do you want me to go and get drinks you two?"

"That would be great, thanks Miss Granger," Leo said.

"Oh, call me Hermione. You told me to call you Leo ages ago. What do you want to drink?"

"Tea please."

"I'll just have water thanks Hermione," Tegen asked.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Hermione walked off and started to make her way up to the refreshments room, leaving the couple to themselves. She took a glance at the notice board, and saw that she had to go up to the fifth floor. As she made her way up, she had to dodge a few Healers who were wheeling patients along in beds, and people who were mind boggled and weren't sure where they were going.

When she reached the third floor, she saw something that made her heart stop.

"Harry!" she yelled, having just seen Harry being pulled along on a bed. She changed her course of direction and made a beeline for the room the Healers had just dragged Harry into. She reached for the handle but the Healer stood there would not allow her to enter.

"Harry! No!" she yelled again, wanting nothing more than to go and stand next to him, forgetting all about Tegen for a moment. She hit her fists on the door but it achieved nothing apart from giving her a sore hand. Harry didn't move at all. Hermione looked about her to see if there was anyone who could tell her what had happened.

"Hermione!" she heard her name being called and whirled around. Ron was the last person she wanted to see, but he would have answers about Harry.

"Ron! What's happened?" she asked him frantically, approaching him.

"He's fine Hermione. We just underestimated those prisoners who escaped the other day. We weren't watching properly, and they hit Harry from behind with a few strong Cruciatus curses." Hermione gasped. "It's okay, they just want to check him over, I promise." Hermione felt slightly relieved, but still anxious.

"What're you doing here anyway Hermione?"

"Tegen went into labour." She explained briefly.

"Oh, isn't she early?"

"Yeah, but she needed to be rushed here quickly. I'm meant to be getting drinks for her and Leo."

"Who's Leo?"

"Her husband."

"Oh. Can I join you?"

"If you really desire to." They began to walk again, Hermione worrying about Harry too now. They made their way up the next two floors in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. It saddened Hermione that their relationship had ruined their friendship. They soon reached floor five, and made their way over to a desk to order drinks. Hermione ordered two teas and a glass of water, and Ron asked for a hot chocolate.

"Shouldn't you still be on duty?" Hermione asked.

"Someone else took over my shift. It was nearly done anyway." Hermione was shocked to see that it was four o'clock – she had completely missed lunch!

"I haven't even had lunch yet!" she exclaimed. She ordered a sandwich while she was at the pay desk. She paid 11 Sickles and 14 Knuts, and Ron paid 6 Sickles. They slowly began to walk again, Hermione balancing everything on a tray.

"How are you then Hermione?"

"You saw me yesterday and this morning didn't you?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm...okay," she answered awkwardly. Ron nodded absent-mindedly. Hermione sighed hopelessly. She left Ron on floor three and continued on her way downstairs. As she entered Tegen's room again, she immediately dumped the drinks and her sandwich on a chair and rushed to her colleague's side, giving her her hand to grasp while she had a large contraction.

"She's 6 centimetres already," Hermione heard a Healer say.

"Tegen, deep breaths, just break our fingers if you need to," Leo told her desperately, looking to Hermione for help.

"Leo! This is all your fault! It's your fault that I'm in so much pain, so don't even think of complaining!" Tegen yelled to him, and he winced, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"Well don't think again! You are never going anywhere near me in a sexual way if this is what happens!" he whimpered; Tegen gripped their hands tightly as she contracted again, howling with pain.

*~~HP~~*

2 hours later, around 6 o'clock, Tegen was exhausted. She had finally reached 10 centimetres, but she was struggling to push hard enough when she got contractions. Hermione and Leo's hands were bruised all over from Tegen's grip, but they never once let go of her. Leo was upset to see his wife in so much pain, but whispered words of encouragement to her.

"Right, Mrs Fletcher, when the next contraction hits, you push as hard as you can. We need to get this baby out, it is very distressed," a Healer informed her anxiously.

"I...I'll try," Tegen replied nervously. "It's coming," she said, her face contorting in pain as an enormous contraction hit her. She groaned as the Healers were telling her to push, and pushed as hard as she could.

When it was over, she was breathing heavily.

"Okay, Mrs Fletcher, we can see the baby now, just two or three more pushes should do it!"

"I can't!"

"Come on, Tegen, love, you can do this. Just push and it will be over soon, I promise," Leo tried to comfort her. Her next contraction washed over her quickly, and she pushed with all her might, screaming loudly.

"Don't stop Honey! It's nearly there!" even when the contraction had passed, she continued to push. Her next contraction followed only a few seconds after, and she gave one final push, and the sound of a baby crying could be heard filling the room. There was a flurry as the Healers picked up the baby and took it off to be cleaned and weighed. Tegen was sighing and crying happily; Leo looked like the proudest man on earth, and Hermione was smiling happily for the couple.

"Leo, where is it, where is our baby?" Tegen asked worriedly.

"It's okay, they're bringing it now," he soothed her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, meet your son," a Healer informed the couple, handing the baby boy over to Tegen. He was crying softly, but Tegen and Leo didn't even notice. They just gazed happily at their beautiful son.

"Tegen, he's adorable! Great job, well done!" Hermione said, grinning in awe.

"I'm so proud of you, love," Leo said, his eyes going all watery. He bent over to kiss his wife lovingly.

"He's...he's gorgeous," Tegen said lovingly. She stroked her son's face and kissed his forehead.

"Do you have a name for him?" Hermione asked, not wanting to intrude too much. The couple looked at each other, and nodded. Leo smiled.

"We're going to call him Curtis Lee," Tegen told her colleague. She handed Curtis over to Leo, who took him lovingly. He gazed down upon his son, tears suddenly falling down his face, a proud father.

"Look at you, the face of a proud father," Tegen said to her husband.

"Would you like me to go, to give you time?" Hermione asked, turning to leave.

"Wait, Hermione! Do you want to hold your Godson?" Tegen asked her, smiling slightly.

"My...what?" Hermione asked, her mouth forming a 'o' shape.

"Your godson. We want you to be Godmother," Leo confirmed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We couldn't think of anyone better," Tegen said. Hermione smiled, and approached the bed again. Leo held out Curtis to her, and she took him gently.

"Hello Curtis. Look at you. You're gorgeous. Shh, shh, shh, don't cry now. Look, there's your mum and dad. They love you so much Curtis. Never forget that." Hermione felt tears welling up in her own eyes at the face of beauty infront of her. "Well done, Tegen. I'd love to stay, really I would, but I need to be going now." Hermione smiled as she handed Curtis back to Tegen.

"Thankyou for being there, Hermione," Tegen said gratefully.

"It's fine, I was glad to be there. I guess you won't be at work then for the next few months," she smiled.

"I can come in you know-"

"No way. I can manage. You just enjoy being a mum. See you soon," Hermione said, smiling widely, and turned to walk out of the door.

**A/N: I hope that was okay, I didn't know if I was going to post that, but then I just thought what the hell, I may as well have something mildly interesting in there. I've never been in a delivery room, so that was my imagination running wild (I must have a really weird imagination.) Sorry there wasn't much Hermione/George, there will be lots in the next chapter. Please review, I'll update within a week.**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	7. A meal out

**A/N: You reviewers are awesome, you really make my day :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a lot…well, the whole chapter is just Hermione and George, so hope it's okay for you ;)**

**Chapter 7**

It was about 7:30 that evening when George was interrupted from doing his washing up by the doorbell. He cast a charm so the dishes would continue to clean themselves, and went to open the front door, checking his reflection on the way.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed happily. Then he looked more closely at her expression. "Wait, what's wrong?" she sniffed.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"You don't even have to ask," he told her, standing aside. "And you do know you can use the Floo, don't you?" he was very concerned as to why there were tears pouring down her face. "Please don't say this is Ron's fault," he begged of her.

"I was always taught that telling lies was wrong," she said regretfully. George groaned.

"Explain. If you want to, that is," George invited.

"I'll start right from the start," Hermione said, lowering herself down onto George's sofa. He joined her. "Well, I just went back to The Burrow this morning, and got myself ready for work. I got to the Ministry about 11 o'clock, and just started doing my work, had an argument with Rita Skeeter, and then Tegen suddenly runs in announcing she's going into labour."

"Wow, bet you didn't see that coming! She's your co-worker, right?"

"Yeah. So I drove her and her husband Leo to St Mungo's, and got her into a delivery room. I went off to get drinks, and saw Harry being wheeled along on a bed."

"Oh no," George said. "What happened?"

"Ron was there, and he told me it was okay, that Harry got hit by a few strong Cruciatus curses, that they just wanted to check him over. I just went back to the delivery room with Tegen and Leo and waited with her for three hours until she had a baby boy, Curtis Lee. He's adorable. They named me godmother."

"That's brilliant!" George told her, smiling widely.

"I know. And then, I got back to The Burrow about 6:45, and got ready to come here. Harry arrived at 7, so I asked him how he was and then was about to apparate here, when Ron stopped me."

"Go on," George said, gritting his teeth.

"He asked me where I was going, so I told him, it was just us two in the living room. He asked me if there was anything going on between us, so I told him no, but asked him why it would matter. He told me I shouldn't be spending so much time with you especially after a break up with him, you being his brother and all. I told him it was so I had someone to talk to, someone who understands, and why was that a problem.

"Then he tells me I'm not allowed to go out with anyone, and I said he has nothing to do with who I go out with or date or whatever, and then he said 'this is one of the reasons I broke up with you, you're so selfish, Harry needs you more at the moment', and so I started yelling at him, telling him he was the one being selfish, that Harry was fine and wouldn't want a crowd, and then a massive argument kicked off and I don't even remember half of it. Then he called me a stupid cow, so I snapped, hexed him, and left." After that outburst, Hermione burst into fresh tears, and couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around George's middle. He hugged her tightly in attempt to comfort her, but was shaking with anger at his brother's behaviour.

"I'm sorry George. I keep breaking down on you, it isn't fair," Hermione apologised between sobs.

"Hermione, I'm here for you, remember?" he said into her sweet smelling hair. She continued to cling onto him. George cradled Hermione in his arms, making gentle 'shushing' noises to comfort her.

It took about five or ten minutes for Hermione to have calmed down enough to be able to string word together, and George hurriedly made her a cup of tea.

"George, I want to hate him for it but...but I can't." She looked at George with sad, wide eyes. George sighed.

"You still love him Hermione. You can't change it that quickly."

"But how can I still love him after hurting me like that?"

"Love is a powerful emotion, almost a force. You should know that from being best friends with Harry," George told Hermione, gently wiping the tears away.

"I know, so I can't control it. But will I stop loving him like that eventually?"

"Yes. It happens like that. You love someone, you lose them, but after a while you move on. It happens all around the world all the time."

"So, I'll find someone else?"

"Yes."

"And, umm, you want that to be you?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Hermione," George replied, looking at her, and she smiled thoughtfully. There followed a silence, but it was comfortable.

"Well, Hermione, I was going to take you out to say thankyou, but if you'd rather stay here then that's fine."

"Usually I'd say you don't have to, but I'd like to."

"Right, then we'd better go now."

"I'll just get myself cleaned up."

"Bathroom's that way," George directed Hermione, and looked after her longingly, wishing she could see that he is the one who understands her, and has been there all along for her. He raised himself from the sofa and waited for Hermione to return. She re-entered the living room a few minutes later, non red-eyed and she had transfigured her outfit into something nicer.

"Where are we going then?" she asked, trying to forget about Ron.

"Just take my arm, and you'll soon see!" George grinned at Hermione and she smiled back. She took his arm and George apparated the pair of them away.

When they had changed locations, Hermione looked around.

"I can't say I've ever been here before, but I'd guess we're in the muggle world."

"Yes, we are. I think it's called Nottingham. So, the choice is yours. Where do we go?"

"Well, there's a building there which looks like there're lots of food places inside. Let's go and have a look in there." Hermione and George crossed the road from the theatres and entered what was called _The Cornerhouse_ and went to look at an information board. They could smell different types of food coming from the different restaurants,

"There's Chinese, Italian, or an ordinary muggle restaurant, I think their speciality is Chicken. You pick, George."

"Alrighty, how about the Italian one?" he suggested. Hermione smiled.

"Perfect," she replied. "Come on, we have to use the escalator."

"The what now?" George asked, perplexed. Hermione gestured to the moving stairs, and George looked very interested. "What, so you just stand on it and it moves by itself?" Hermione smirked at George. "Wicked," he said, and stood on the first step. He wobbled slightly, but stood his ground, very impressed.

"You make me laugh," Hermione said, grinning.

"The things these muggles think of though! It's incredible!"

"Shh, come on," Hermione said as they reached the top. George wobbled slightly again as he stepped off, and a muggle girl who looked about 18 giggled at him. He looked confused. Hermione hurriedly dragged him off towards the restaurant. They entered it, hoping it wasn't fully booked. George looked a bit lost, so Hermione took charge when an aged waitor approached them.

"Hello, can I help you?" the waitor asked, wearing a name badge bearing the name 'Colin.'

"Yes, could we have a table for two please?" she replied in her best manner.

"Follow me please," Colin said with a smile. Hermione and George followed him to a quiet, secluded corner, and he showed them to a small table with chairs opposite each other. They each took a seat, and accepted menus from the waitor.

"May I get you any drinks?" Colin asked them. They briefly consulted their menus; Hermione decided on Pink Lemonade, and George chose Coke. Neither of them felt up to alcohol after the previous night.

"Someone will bring those to you shortly," Colin informed then, and left them be. George and Hermione smiled at each other contentedly. They took in their surroundings.

"This is a nice place," Hermione commented.

"Yes it is. And with excellent company too," George replied, flashing Hermione a grin, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Right back at you Weasley," she said, returning the grin.

"Okay, what food do we have here?" George consulted his menu and Hermione scanned through hers too.

"I think I'm going to go for a pasta dish," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And I'm a Weasley, so I'm going to have a big meal, whatever I have," George said hungrily. Hermione laughed, and they continued to look at their menus. After a few minutes, Hermione announced that she had chosen, but George was still looking with a pained expression on his face.

"Spoilt for choice?" Hermione asked him, smiling.

"Which one am I supposed to have?" George moaned.

"Which ones are you torn between?"

"Two pizzas: the _Great Meat Feast_ or the _American Fire_, I don't know which one to have."

"Have them both, you'll manage," Hermione said cheekily.

"Oi, I'm not that greedy!" George mocked being offended while Hermione giggled.

"One could be fooled," she continued to say, and George aimed a blow at her head with the menu.

"Ooh, feisty!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am, George Fabian Weasley," she replied, winking over exaggeratedly. They both started laughing, and didn't stop for a few minutes until Colin arrived at the table with their drinks.

"Pink Lemonade...and Coke."

"Thankyou," they both said.

"Are you ready to order yet?" Colin asked. Hermione grinned at George.

"Yes we are," she said, "Could I please have the _Cannelloni_, if that is okay?"

"Of course," Colin commented, noting it down. "And you, sir?" he directed the question at George.

"Erm, I think I'll have the _Great Meat Feast_, please," he requested.

"Okay. Is that everything?"

"Yes thankyou," they told him, and he left again.

"So, just a basic conversation starter, how is your job going at the moment Hermione?" George questioned.

"Oh it's good actually. There is a bit of a mishap in Africa with a bunch of Erumpents, so we have Sebastian and a few ministry officials over there trying to gain control over them."

"They can be a bit of a handful, can't they?"

"Yeah, they are wrecking havoc towards the muggles at the moment. And the house elves – I've managed to earn the right for them to have days off if they want to. The argument I had with Rita Skeeter was about that – she thinks the public won't want to give their house elves days off."

"But, if it's a law, then don't the public need to find out about it?"

"Yeah, that's what I've told her. I have my ways of threatening her anyway, so she generally does what I tell her to do."

"What way is that then?"

"That, my friend, is confidential information." George sniggered, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"I always used to laugh and scoff about you wanting house elf rights, but I see now that they do actually deserve it," George told Hermione sincerely.

"You've really changed, George," Hermione observed.

"Oh, you mean I've got two ears again?" he said eagerly, putting his hands to where his ear should be.

"No, you've changed in yourself."

"In what way?"

"Well, you used to tease me about everything I did, and always used to irritate me, but now you really understand me, and have stopped pratting about so much."

"Erm...thanks? I guess that's a good thing?"

"Well, I sort of miss the unnecessary pranking, but the rest of it's good."

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind," George said, chuckling evilly. Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione, are you going to eat at the Burrow tomorrow? Despite Ron being a prat?"

"Yes I will, but I need you to have my back, and don't let him come near me."

"I'll gladly do that."

"It was him in the first place that wanted me to forgive him, but he keeps letting me down."

"I know. But yes, I've got your back. I'm there for you."

"Thanks George. It means a lot." Hermione reached across the table to take his hand in hers, and he took it eagerly. They sat like that for a while, just content in each other's company. After a couple of minutes, Hermione caught George staring at her. She was suddenly self conscious.

"George, why are you staring at me?"

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he told her sincerely. She blushed a fiery red, but smiled down towards the table. She made to pull her hand away, but George pulled it closer and was looking intently at her arm. He made to push up the sleeve of her ¾ length shirt. She realised what he was doing, and tried again to pull her arm away from him. It was too late.

"Hermione, what, how and when did this happen? Who did this to you?" George demanded, feeling his blood boil at the sight of this evil act.

"To answer those in chronological order, it is a knife scar that spells 'Mudblood' on my arm, it was cut into me when we got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, by Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione explained, trying to sound strong, but there was a note of sadness in her voice.

"If my mother hadn't already killed that woman, she'd be dead under my account," George said angrily. "That is pure evil. How come I've only noticed it now?"

"I usually cover it up with your make up products, but I must have forgotten this morning, what with everything going on." Hermione looked George in the eye. "I'm not ashamed of being a Mudblood, George. I just cover it up so I'm not reminded of that day, and that woman. It haunts me." George was saddened to see that Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's not your fault."

"That's not the point."

"I know."

"You could have that healed at St Mungo's, you know."

"It was an enchanted knife, nothing can heal it."

"But you had Essence of Dittany with you!"

"If I'd thought that would work, I would have used it to prevent Dobby from dying."

"But St Mungo's will have something!"

"George, I'm perfectly happy to use make up products on it. Just leave it."

"But-"

"It's just like with your ear. Nothing can make it come back, and nothing can heal this scar."

"Why are you always right?" George burst out.

"I'm not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing you know." George chuckled.

"You are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met."

"Why thankyou." The both of them giggled a while, their previous anger and sadness suddenly forgotten.

"Thankyou for taking me out, George," Hermione said.

"No no, it's supposed to be me thanking you. For all your help."

"Whatever. Erm, did you know, that, umm, those girls on the table over there are eyeing you?"

"That's because I'm so handsome!" George replied jokingly.

"You could say that," Hermione muttered, chuckling.

"I am saying it, and it couldn't be truer." George turned to look at the girls, and gave them all an over exaggerated wink to which they all squealed excitedly. Hermione giggled.

"Well, aren't you a charmer!" a new voice appeared; it was Colin, back with their food.

"Wow, that was quick service!" Hermione commented approvingly.

"Well, we don't like to keep our customers waiting! So, sir, you were the pizza, and you the pasta madam."

"Yes, thankyou very much. This looks great."

"Well, enjoy your meal."

"Oh, it looks like we will," George assured him hungrily, and once more Colin departed.

"George, that pizza is huge! It's lucky you're a Weasley otherwise I'd say it was a waste of money," Hermione joked.

"Oh, uh, speaking of money, I think I only have galleons," George said, not wasting any time in diving in on his meal.

"Ah. Well I don't think they'll accept those here."

"My thoughts exactly. Should we just scarper?"

"George!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'll take the galleons and change them when I've finished. I'm not risking getting my wand out in the middle of a muggle restaurant."

"Okay then. Wow, I think I made the right choice with this pizza!" Hermione chuckled, taking a mouthful of pasta.

"You know, you can't have eaten more than three bites and you have wasted half of it on your face," she said disapprovingly.

"Oops. Oh well, it makes me more attractive," George replied, striking a pose and pulling a face. Hermione laughed at his lunacy. "Anyway, it's more fun that way."

"You never fail to make me laugh, George."

"Well what do you expect? I'm hilarious!" he said, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Yeah, I know that too well. But really, your shop is great; I can't believe your mum and I used to think it was a waste of time."

"Yeah, you used to have old fashioned ideas about everything!" George had gone back to shoving food down his throat.

"Hey! That was for the safety and well-being of the students back then! I didn't trust your products, well, I'm still wary of them, but it's only in the past few years that I've grown to trust you, George."

"Wow. That's a big thing, concerning you and me."

"How so?"

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, trusting me? It's crazy." Hermione laughed.

"So you expect me to be more cautious around you?"

"Well, you've still failed to notice that I've put Polyjuice potion into your drink."

"WHAT?" a few people looked around at the voice level.

"See, you are cautious. I'm only joking, it won't harm you."

"Prove it."

"Come on now, Hermione, I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do trust you, but I am cautious, yes."

"So drink some."

"But what if-"

"Hermione, am I really likely to do that in a muggle restaurant?" George said sternly.

"With you, anything is possible. But I guess not, no."

"You've just got to learn when I'm serious and when I'm joking."

"That's near on impossible, because sometimes you joke in a serious way."

"That's all part of the fun you see."

"Whatever, ginge." George smirked.

"Did you just call me ginge?"

"Yep."

"I like it. Do it more often."

"Uh, okay then. Ginge."

"Oh, now I need a nickname for you," George said thoughtfully.

"NOTHING to do with my hair, thankyou," Hermione said forcefully.

"Erm, how about 'Mione?"

"No, that misses off the 'her' and makes me sound like a man." George snorted.

"No it doesn't, but okay. Give me some time and I'll get one."

"I don't know whether to look forward to this or not."

"Well, that was a good dinner."

"Wha- you've finished already?" Hermione was shocked; she had barely eaten half of her pasta.

"Uh, yeah? Why wait when it's just sat infront of you?"

"You're supposed to savour it, not wolf it down before you've even tasted it. I suppose you're going to do something gross now and burp?"

"Probably."

"It's nothing to be proud of!"

"I like to rate them out of 10."

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Hermione made a face.

"It was Lee's idea, back in our third year."

"That doesn't surprise me to be honest. I feel sorry for any girl who ends up with him."

"I actually agree with you there," George said, and that's when he belched.

"You are such a tramp!"

"What would you rate that as?"

"I am NOT rating your burps!" Hermione said, repulsed.

"I'd give it about a 7."

"Unbelievable."

"Right. Are you finished yet?"

"Does my plate look empty to you?"

"Right, sorry." He watched as Hermione continued eating her food, and without talking, she cleared her plate quite quickly.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" George grinned.

"Shuttup ginge," Hermione retorted. George laughed.

"You make me laugh, miney-winey."

"Don't you ever call me that again! And how do I make you laugh?"

"You just do, and that's a shame, I thought that nickname really suited you." Hermione smacked George with a spoon.

"Getting violent are we?"

"George, give me the galleons, I'll go and transfigure them."

"Victory!"

"It's not a victory, there is no competition and I am not defeated!"

"Yes, there is, and yes you so are," George said, handing the money over to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute. If Colin comes again, just order me ice cream or something like that, I'm full."

"Okay, booknymph." The edges of Hermione's mouth twitched.

"Better," she said as she departed.

"Win all around, George," he muttered to himself taking a swig of coke. He gazed out of the window, thinking about the witch that had just left him. She was so-

"Hem hem?" George jumped out of his brief trance; that noise reminded him exactly of Umbridge. He turned his head to see what the source of the noise was, and internally groaned.

"May I help you?" he asked mockingly, for one of the girls who had been eyeing him earlier stood beside him.

"Yes, my name is Jane and those are my friends," she began, pointing. "Well, you saw us earlier so we wrote down all our numbers for you if you're interested," she said suggestively. George turned his head to the direction of the toilets, wishing Hermione would come and rescue him.

"Erm, thanks, but-"

"Oh, you only have one ear! How did that happen?" Jane simpered. George froze. What was he supposed to say to that? He mentally made up a story.

"Erm, I was in a car crash, and uh, it got sliced off so the, erm, doctors just fixed the hole up." He hoped to Merlin that this was a believable story.

"Oh, you poor thing. Anyway, if you're available..." Jane trailed off as she saw Hermione arrive, both girls looking slightly confused.

"As you can see, I have a date with me tonight, so no, I am not available. Bye Jane," said George, dropping huge hints.

"Oh...bye then," said Jane, and scurried back off to her friends. Hermione had to suppress a giggle as she slid back into her seat.

"You look like you had fun in the minute and a half that I was gone," she said, smiling.

"Not in the slightest. Why did she give me a list of numbers?"

"Oh, if you type them into a telephone it would ring them up, like you would be able to speak to them through it," Hermione explained, giggling now. "Some girls can be so stupid," she finished.

"Seriously? They really want me to date them? We don't even know anything about each other; you don't date people you don't know, they could be anyone!"

"In the muggle world, it's more looks they go for," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so you're admitting that I'm good looking, are you?" George said, winking. Hermione blushed, and he took that as a yes. "Anyway, that's a stupid idea. What if they look beautiful but they're completely horrible?"

"That is almost exactly what I said to Ron before the Yule Ball. All he could think about was how people looked, like, he didn't look behind their faces if you know what I mean," Hermione said.

"Well, what are muggles like, eh? Anyway, are we going to have pudding or not?" George asked, checking his watch.

"I'm not really hungry anymore to be honest."

"Me neither. Shall we just leave it there?"

"You're not hungry? Did I just hear you right?"

"There you go again, insinuating that I am a greedy pig! No, I am not hungry." Hermione laughed at him.

"Okay then. Here's Colin anyway." Colin approached the table.

"Are we finished over here?" he asked, taking their plates.

"Yes, thankyou. It was lovely, but could we please have the bill?" Hermione said.

"Yes of course, I will get that for you," he replied, and left.

"Oh! I've just remembered! We didn't need to change those galleons. I have a muggle debit card!"

"A what-now?" George said, bewildered.

"You'll see in a minute," Hermione told him. They both waited upon Colin's return. He did within a minute.

"Will you be paying by card?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Hermione replied, producing hers. George looked on, entranced. How could a bit of plastic pay for their meal?

"Oh, doesn't the man usually pay for the lady?" Colin asked, setting down the card machine.

"He does, but he has stupidly forgotten all means of payment, as the lady wasn't too happy earlier, so it's a good thing for him that ladies carry money around everywhere. He will be repaying her, of course," George said, grinning apologetically.

"If you could just insert your card, madam. I see, yes, I have made that same mistake in my life, but my dates weren't so forgiving as yours," Colin spoke to George while trying to direct Hermione.

"Lucky for me then isn't it?" George smiled.

"Certainly. Now if you could just enter your PIN number, madam." Hermione did so, and George watched intently to see how it worked.

"There you go madam, you may remove your card, and then you're free to go!" Hermione chuckled.

"Thankyou very much. Goodbye!" they both said, and Colin left.

"Right, are you ready to go Hermione?" George asked.

"Yep, coming right now," she said, and they departed hand in hand, avoiding eye contact with the girls who were still desperately trying to get George's attention. They apparated back to George's flat when they were sure no one was looking.

"Thankyou for taking me out George," Hermione said, turning to him as they stepped through the threshold of George's flat. He smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure, Hermione. If you don't want to go back to the Burrow, you can sleep here tonight. There's a spare room you can use if you wanted," George offered.

"I think I will actually. Thanks George, I appreciate it." Hermione hugged him and he buried his head in her sweet smelling hair.

"It's nothing, Hermione, you're practically family, and you know what I do for them." Hermione smiled.

"I know. They're everything to you. Sorry to bring it up, but…I can't imagine how much you miss Fred." George smiled sadly.

"It's fine. It's good to talk about it, right?"

"Definitely," Hermione encouraged.

"Hermione," George said, leading her over to the sofa, "I'm going to tell you something that I've kept to myself for the past two and a half years. In the battle, he was fighting Rookwood near the Room of Requirement. I was somewhere the other side of the castle, I didn't know what was going on. I was busy fighting Rodolphus Lestrange with Dad's help, and suddenly I just dropped to the ground in absolute agony, even though I hadn't been hit with a curse. I felt it, Hermione. I knew that Fred had died even before I had seen him. I felt…I felt something break inside me, and I instantly knew that something was wrong. And I was so terrified. I left Dad fighting Lestrange, and I ran where my instinct was telling me to go."

"George, you don't have to tell me all this," Hermione said, looking emotional.

"No I want to. I just ran, I was so lucky that I didn't get hit by any curses that came in my direction. I soon found you, Harry, Ron and Percy all crouching down beside the body. The body of my twin. And you saw me, I just broke down Hermione. It was the worst I've ever felt in my whole life. My brother, twin and best friend…just gone forever. And it just hit me that I would never be able to make another joke with him again, that I would never see my grin mirrored in his face again. And it was awful. I just wanted to join him." George was staring determinedly at the floor, and Hermione's eyes were shining with tears. George looked so lost, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh George," she said sorrowfully. He turned to look at her, and just caught her in a hug and started to cry. At that point, Hermione couldn't keep her tears in any more either.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. He was just my world, and now he's gone. There have been so many days where I just don't go to work and I cry for him. He…he was my other half, I don't feel complete without him. I just miss him so much; all the laughs we used to have, all the good times, all the pranks, even the bad times. Because we were always there together, we were never apart. And now, everything has changed. And it can never be the same again." George's voice was shaky, and Hermione was rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"George, George, it's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not." Hermione sighed.

"Well, no, it isn't, but you can't change that he's gone George. I said this yesterday. Just remember all the good times you had with him, and look back at them with fondness, not with sadness. Don't cry because it's over, be happy because it happened. Okay?"

"Do you know Hermione? No other statement has made me think in that way. You're right. I shouldn't be sad. I should be happy that it ever happened, and move on." He sniffed loudly, and pulled back to look at Hermione. His eyes were red, but he gave a smile full of courage.

"Everything will be okay one day, George. Just think, if you ever have children, just think of all the storied you'll be able to tell them. Oh, you'll bring them up to be right little monsters, you will." George chuckled.

"You are so right. Thank you Hermione. I shouldn't fall apart in front of you like this."

"Hey, it's okay, you need to let emotions out sometimes. It's important to not keep things bottled up. It's what you keep telling me, right?"

"Right. Thank you. I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Don't do anything stupid, George."

"I won't. I promise. I'm just going to love life as much as I can. Thank you for making me see straight."

"It's okay. Goodnight, George. I'll see you in the morning."

" Night, Hermione!" Hermione gave George a weary smile, which he returned, and she walked down the hall and entered the spare room. She undressed, and looked in the drawers for something she could wear as pyjamas. She found an old t shirt of George's; she knew this because it had a big 'g' in the middle of it, and blushed when the only trousers she could find were some boxers. She put them on nevertheless, and went to lie down on the bed. Her thoughts drifted to how she would feel if she ever lost Harry…he was practically a brother to her, and she had felt awful and terrified and distraught when she had seen him supposedly dead in Hagrid's arms. It was one of the worst moments of her life. How George could live with it, she did not know. She fell into a peaceful sleep, still thinking these thoughts.

**A/N: Really hope you enjoyed that. They are making very slow process, it will be a long while before they get together. Put it this way: right now in the fanfic it is November, nearly December, and they won't get together till fanfic time May. Not sure when it will be in the Muggle world, but hopefully before that. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, they mean a lot! Thank you guys :) **

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	8. Sunday

**A/N: Thank you to Pixies114 for your review! Hope this chapter is okay for you. Please don't give up on this story, it just hasn't really started yet.**

**Chapter 8**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, it took her a minute to familiarise herself with her surroundings. She rolled over in the bed, thinking about the great time she had had with George the night before. She smiled softly, remembering the girls who had been swooning over George, trying to get his number, and his fascination with the debit card machine. She stretched, yawned and sat up, holding the duvet close to her as it was a cold morning. She glanced at the time, and was surprised to find that she had slept in till 8 o'clock; usually she was up at about 6:30.

The sound of running water told Hermione that George was taking a shower, so she attempted to look decent after forcing herself out of the bed, yawning widely again. She made her way down to the kitchen, having managed to get her hair into a neat-ish plait, tendrils framing her face. There was no evidence to whether George had already eaten breakfast or not, so Hermione decided to ferret around in the cupboards for something to make for them both. All the ingredients for pancakes occupied the cupboards, so she selected a pan and started to make some pancake mixture.

She hummed to herself as she worked in the kitchen, quite content, but turned abruptly silent when she heard the Floo network alive in the living room.

"George!" Hermione relaxed at the sound of Ginny's voice. "George, where are you? Do you know where Hermione is?" Ginny's voice was frantic, so Hermione showed herself.

"Looking for me, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny shrieked at the sight of her. "I don't look that bad, do i?" Hermione joked.

"No, you just scared me." Ginny took in Hermione's appearance. "Hermione, why are you here and why are you wearing George's clothes?" Her voice got higher with every word. "You didn't-"

"GINNY! I'm not a slag, you know!"

"Right, sorry."

"Did Ron not tell you anything?"

"I don't recall that he did."

"Oh brilliant. He is just unbelievable."

"Oh Merlin, what happened?"

"Well, George had asked me if I wanted to come around at about 7 o'clock yesterday, so I was all set to go, and then Ron started yelling at me, telling me I wasn't allowed to go out with anyone, especially his brother. I tried to explain that it was because George was a good person to talk to as he's understanding, but he wasn't having any of it and told me I was a stupid and selfish cow, so I hexed him and left." Ginny looked shocked.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry," she said, holding her arms out for a hug. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't want hugs, they make me cry and I just want to get over him." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"So what happened then?" she prompted. Hermione resumed making the breakfast as she continued.

"George took me out to a muggle restaurant to say thank you for all the help I gave him. When got back, I didn't want to risk seeing Ron, so George let me stay here the night in the spare room."

"Oh, I see. You are coming to lunch though aren't you?"

"Of course. But if Ron asks for a word, I'm not having it."

"Good. Hey there George," Ginny said greeting George as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning girls. Mmm, do I smell pancakes?" he enquired, sniffing the air hopefully. The girls laughed.

"Maybe," Hermione told putting the first one on a plate for him.

"That was quick," Ginny observed.

"I am a witch, Ginny."

"Oh yeah…well I'm tired," she defended.

"That's a pathetic excuse," George told her, his mouth full of pancake. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ginny, do you want a pancake?" Hermione turned around. "George, did you eat that all in one mouthful?" she was shocked.

"No thank you Hermione. And yes, that is how he generally eats pancakes," Ginny laughed.

"Well, you can have this second one George, but if you want any more than that then you can make your own," Hermione reprimanded.

"Okay booknymph." Hermione giggled at the use of this nickname.

"It better be, ginge," she returned. Ginny looked between the two of them, amused.

"So, you have special nicknames for each other now?"

"Erm, yeah?" George supplied.

"Ooh, sexual." Hermione sniggered at Ginny's comment, starting on a pancake.

"Hardly. Were you supposed to tell anyone that you'd found me?"

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell mum, she was ridiculously worried. I'll tell her you're both coming at midday. Bye!" George and Hermione waved her off.

"That girl gets carried away," George said fondly.

"Right, you can make as many pancakes as you so wish, but I am going to use your shower if that is permissible.

"Yes you may, booknymph," George replied.

"It's a good thing I don't mind that nickname, it looks like it's permanent," Hermione said, walking out to the bathroom. George looked at her plate and chuckled.

"And she thinks I eat fast," he muttered to himself, moving to wash the dishes.

*~~HP~~*

Two hours later, Hermione and George apparated to the Burrow, to chaos as was usual on a Sunday. Harry, Ginny and Ron were setting the table; Molly was cooking; Arthur, Percy and Bill were serving the food out, and Fleur was trying to calm a screaming Victoire.

"I think we should just act as though we've been here all along," George suggested, and Hermione quickly agreed. They dived into the mayhem, helping wherever they could.

"Could someone pleease take Victoire for a moment? My arms are dying 'ere," Fleur pleaded. Hermione swept by and scooped the crying baby into her own arms, relieving Fleur. She loved Victoire.

"Ooh, thank you 'ermionee," Fleur aid gratefully. "I 'ave not 'ad any sleep for weeks, she will never stop 'er noise!" she exclaimed tiredly.

"Fleur just sit down, it's fine," Molly told her.

"Thank you Molly," Fleur sighed.

"Right guys, everyone sit down, dinner is nearly served," Arthur requested. Hermione was gradually calming Victoire down; she had a bit of a knack with her. When everyone had calmed down and it was all a bit quieter, Hermione managed to get Victoire almost silent, with just a few wails every now and then.

"'Ermione, I do not know 'ow you do it. I am an abominable mother," Fleur moaned.

"Don't be silly Fleur, of course you're not. It was just a bit loud for her, that's all," Hermione reassured her, setting Victoire down in her high chair.

"But even at 'ome when it is quiet, she cries! I feel terrible." Fleur looked quite upset.

"Fleur, it happens to all babies. Take it from someone who knows. All seven of my children did the same, and it drove me insane too. Bill was always the worst though, maybe she inherited it from him," Molly said, and there were a few chuckles.

"Then cleerly I married the wrong man!" she exclaimed, glaring at Bill. He shook his head, clerly used to this behaviour. They started to speak in French, and only Hermione understood the language. She smiled at their petty conversation.

"Okay everyone, you can all start eating," Molly said, while Hermione took a seat between Ginny and George. She caught Ron's eye, but looked away quickly. She didn't want any means of communication to pass between them at all, it felt best to just ignore him.

Hermione began to eat her dinner, and soon started to talk to Ginny about her new Quidditch job.

"Yeah, my first match is in three months, early February, so you all best be there!" Ginny told everyone.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, Ginny," George said. He was so proud of his little sister.

"Good." Ginny turned back to Hermione as everyone else lapsed back into their own conversations. "So I'm mainly a chaser, but like at Hogwarts, I'm a reserve seeker. I much prefer being chaser though, I like to be in the centre of the game."

"See, that's where we're different. I'd much rather be away from all that…I don't even know how you can stomach being on a broom; they scare me to no end," Hermione said with a shudder.

"I'm rather like you Hermione," Percy said pompously. "I'd rather like to keep both feet on the ground. I don't mind watching it, it's an excellent game. But to be in mid-air on a piece of wood…" Percy too trailed off with a shudder.

"You two are a bunch of wimps," George stated fondly. Hermione playfully punched him on the arm; he looked at her in mock outrage and everyone looked on in amusement as George began to tickle Hermione mercilessly. She shrieked, and even Victoire sort of giggled happily along with everyone else. No one noticed Ron leave the room.

*~~HP~~*

"Ron, you are such a prat! I just don't understand the way your mind works. You break it off with the most amazing woman, break her heart. She STILL forgives you, and then you don't want to see her with any other bloke, regardless of whether I'm your brother or not! It's her life, you can't control it for her!" George was so infuriated wit Ron.

"George, I-"

"No. I don't even want to hear it. You broke our best friends heart, and now you're just messing with her life. You had better be ashamed of yourself Ron, and you seriously need to relax around her and start acting like a friend. I've never seen you like this before."

"But-"

"Stop trying to defend yourself! You know it's true! You've always been there for her, yes, you used to fall out with her a lot but you were generally her best mate. So why are you stopping that now?"

"George, let me speak. Don't interrupt me. Yes, I ditched Hermione. Yes, I feel guilty, but it was the best way. It's just, it hasn't been that long and I still see her as mine. You may be thinking I have it easy, but believe me, I don't."

"She isn't a possession, Ron. She spends time with me because I am actually, believe it or not, an understanding person; I make her laugh and I make her feel valued. That's what she needs at the moment. All I am saying is that you need to act more like a friend to her. She needs you in her life."

"I know. Okay, whatever. I need to go, my night shift starts soon"

"Do not forget this conversation Ron!"

**A/N: Hope that was okay, please review for me! Only got one last time, would be great to get even more! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	9. Quality Girl Time

**A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers! I know that this chapter doesn't have much of Hermione and George in it, I just thought Hermione and Ginny needed some girly time together. I guess it's sort of a filler chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to put it in, but then I thought YOLO (even though that doesn't make sense and I hate that phrase!) Let me know if it dragged on. Hope it's okay! :)**

**Chapter 9**

As November morphed into December, Hermione gradually started to get over Ron, and they started to just be proper friends again, although there was still a break down the middle of their friendship that would be hard to fix. Hermione and George were spending a lot more time together, which George of course loved, and Hermione was enjoying more and more each time.

On the few times it snowed at the Burrow, there were many a snowball fight or many times when Hermione and Harry would teach the Weasleys to use a sledge or toboggan. They all had so much fun on those days; it was like being children again.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were often in the kitchen of the Burrow, baking festive treats like mince pies and Christmas cakes, and sugar mice. George, despite having a lot of free time, was incredibly busy at the shop, and was working for hours into the night some nights. He stayed there most of the time, apart from the snowy Sundays when he didn't work anyway. Hermione went to his flat for dinner two or three times in a week, just to get away from things. They were getting to know each other a lot more, and were valuing the time they spent together. And all the while, Hermione was slowly getting over Ron. It still stung when people mentioned that they were no longer together, but she was staying strong.

Hermione never imagined that it would be George who would get her through all her hard times. She was starting to trust him so much more, and confided in him with almost everything. He was always there to listen, comfort dish out advice, shower her with compliments, make her feel valued and he never once even thought of complaining. He genuinely cared about her, and they were growing ever closer in their friendship.

"Hermione, Mione, Mione!" Ginny bounded into hers and Hermione's shared room excitedly.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!" Hermione replied, wanting to know what the younger girl was excited about. She had a feeling that she knew what is was, and groaned when she found out she was right.

"Ginny, you know I hate shopping!"

"Yeah, but this is Christmas shopping, not clothes. Come on, we can go to Hogsmeade together, and then you can show me Christmas in the Muggle world!"

"Well what time do you want to go?"

"Erm, before the shops close?"

"That's code for now, then, isn't it, seeing as it's 6 in the evening."

"Yep. Come on Hermione, pleaseee?" Ginny dragged on the last word. Hermione sighed.

"It's just lucky I don't have any work to do, isn't it?" Ginny squealed.

"Come on then, we'll have to go about now. Muggles or Witches?"

"Muggles. Their shops close first," said Hermione, getting up.

"Right. Apparate us please." Hermione could not see why this was so exciting. She summoned her bag, and apparated herself and Ginny into a Muggle city centre in a place called Milton Keynes. They appeared right next to an enormous Christmas tree, and were thanking Merlin that no one saw them.

"Oh wow, that's huge! It almost rivals the one at Hogwarts!" Ginny was awed, gazing up at it in it's finery.

"Come on, we've only got about an hour if you want to do Hogsmeade too Ginny," Hermione said, pulling Ginny away from the tree.

"Right, okay." She said, tearing her eyes away from the beauty in front of her. "Hermione, do you know of any good shops here to buy Christmas presents in?" they began walking as Hermione answered.

"Well, there's one that we could get a present definitely for George in. It's called _Hawkin's Bazaar_, just left down here." Hermione pointed in the direction of the shop.

"Oh, let's start there then. It is like jokes for Muggles?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Cool. Dad'll probably like that too. Are you going to buy much for Ron?"

"I was thinking I'd just buy him and Harry some kind of food, you can't go wrong with that for them. Probably nothing too much. Are you going to get something special for Harry?"

"I don't know yet, I always find it hard to shop for men, whereas you can buy almost anything for a woman and they'll love it."

"I know exactly what you mean. You just end up buying them food, and that isn't always exciting. Well, your brothers would beg to differ, but…" Ginny laughed as they entered _Hawkin's Bazaar_.

"Wow, there's all sorts in here," commented. The girls started to browse the shop, chuckling at some of the products.

"Oi, Hermione, what do you think Mum would do if I bought her 'Penis Pasta'?" Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh Ginny, that would be hilarious. I dare you."

"Hermione, you know I won't back down on dares," Ginny moaned, reluctantly taking a packet from the shelf. "I guess I'll get some for George too." Hermione continued to giggle as they carried on walking around the shop.

"Ginny, there's a box here just plainly called 'Practical Jokes'. I'm sure they would interest your dad."

"Yes, they probably would. Have you found anything yet?" Ginny asked, collecting a box of _Practical Jokes_.

"I don't know. Do you think George would like this?" Hermione gestured to a box labelled _Scary joke magic tricks_.

"Hermione, coming from you, he'd like anything," Ginny replied, moving to look at it. "Yes, definitely, that is so George," she finished with a laugh.

"That's what I thought. I'll get him that," Hermione decided, selecting one of the boxes that wasn't battered in any way. Then something else caught her eye. "Ginny, I don't suppose Bill and Fleur know how to use batteries, do they?"

"You'd have to teach them. Why?"

"Look at this, it's a battery operated rabbit, and when you put batteries into it, it moves around on its own."

"Aww, Victoire would love that," Ginny smiled, watching the one on demonstration.

"I know. I'm going to get it for her," Hermione concluded. The girls only spent about five more minutes browsing, and then went to pay for their items.

"Crap. Hermione, I don't have any Muggle money," Ginny whispered frustratingly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay. I have a debit card."

"Excuse me?"

"Just watch." Ginny was as fascinated by the card machine as George had been.

"The things that these Muggles come up with, Hermione," Ginny said as they walked out of the shop.

"I know, they are quite incredible aren't they?" Hermione agreed.

"Can we find a sweet shop?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, there's one just across the aisle," Hermione replied, pointing. "We could probably get everyone's presents in there if we really wanted to ," she finished.

"Yeah but it would be incredibly boring," Ginny said as they entered the shop. "Oh wow, it looks exactly like Honeydukes! " she exclaimed.

"It does rather, doesn't it?" Hermione agreed. "Right, I want a box of celebrations each for Harry and Ron, and I'll get them each something else too. And I think I'll do the same for George. Your mum and dad can have some truffles, I'll get Percy some celebrations too, and I think that's all I want from here," Hermione decided, puzzling Ginny.

"Erm, okay, Hermione, would you mind telling me what all of this is?" she asked.

"Oh yes of course, you just show me and I'll tell you what it is," Hermione replied, reaching a box of truffles from a high shelf. Ginny started to point out sweets and chocolate that took her fancy around the shop.

"Those are chocolates with different flavoured fillings…oh they're just flavoured boiled sweets…those are like Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, but they're all nice flavours…Oh, that's Turkish Delight, rose flavoured, I can't stand those personally…do you know, I might get a Pick n Mix, just so everyone can try everything…" there was a never ending stream of explanations from Hermione for Ginny.

"What's shortbread?"

"Ooh, I love shortbread! It's quite hard to explain, it's usually butter flavoured and crumbly…look, they have samples, try it Ginny." Ginny obliged.

"Oh, that is nice. I'll get some for mum, she'd like that." Between them, the girls got enough sweets and chocolate too add up to £30.

"How much is that in Galleons?" Ginny asked as they left the shop.

"About 6 Galleons I think," she replied.

"That's not as expensive as I thought, I didn't realise how low the exchange rates were," Ginny said, surprised.

"Is Charlie coming this Christmas?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah he is."

"Then I have just the thing. Come on," Hermione beckoned. She brought Ginny into a shop with lots of ornaments in it.

"Look. A Muggle interpretation of a Dragon." She giggled, knowing they were nothing like the real thing.

"Oh, we should definitely get one of those for Charlie. Do they do cuddly ones? That'd be funny."

"Yeah, there'll be a children's shop somewhere. I'm going to buy him this one," Hermione decided, selecting one. "Are you going to wait and get a soft one?"

"Yeah I will. Hurry up, we've only got about 15 minutes before everyone closes up." They made their way to the checkout, and hurriedly paid. The man closed the shutters down after they left, and Ginny looked at it interestedly.

"How is he doing that?" she asked.

"No time for that now, come on, there's an _Early Learning Centre_ over there, they should have some. I remember getting one for my cousin there once."

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Ginny said as they darted to the shop.

"I don't anymore. Well, he was just scared when I got my Hogwarts letter and I haven't heard from him since. Right, I might be able to get something for Teddy here," Hermione changed the subject.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine. Right. Dragons. Over…..there!" she found them and pointed them out to Ginny. They both made their way over to the section with soft toys in, and Ginny laughed when she saw what the fluffy Dragons looked like.

"Oh come on, that's just ridiculous! We ought to just show the Muggles a real dragon so they can at least make them right!"

"We might just be tearing the law about the Statue of Secrecy in two, but good idea!" Hermione said sarcastically. They both laughed. "I'm going to get a puzzle or something for Teddy, you choose which dragon you want," Hermione's voice was drowned by the voice of the shop manager.

"I'm going to have to hurry you, ladies." The two girls chose what they wanted quickly, and paid for them both.

"Okay, pretty much everywhere is closing now, let's go to Hogsmeade," Ginny said.

"Yeah, come on. We'll Apparate from here," Hermione said, leading Ginny to a clump of trees. They soon arrived in the small, snowy village of Hogsmeade, looking straight up to the castle that was Hogwarts. They just stood and looked at it for a few moments.

"Do you miss it?" Hermione asked Ginny in a soft voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the younger girl nod.

"Yes. I loved it there, even if it was a school. I enjoyed most of the lessons and I made so many good friends after my first year."

"Why only after your first year?"

"I had Tom Riddle's diary, remember? Everyone thought I was strange to be talking to someone who wasn't really there, and I became so wrapped up in it that I didn't notice people around me. People gave up trying to be friends in the end."

"That must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was, but I couldn't stop it. He made me trust him, so I would spill out all my worries to him, not knowing that was exactly what he wanted, but he also made me feel like he was the only person in the world who was there for me. I told him how much I liked Harry, and then I…Hermione, I feel awful, and I'm sorry…I told him that I was worried Harry would like you more than me, so he got me to set the basilisk on you. It still haunts me to this day how I could do that to you." Ginny had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Ginny, you really think that I think that was your fault? Of course I don't. I forgive you, Ginny. Don't think about it again. I don't blame you one bit," Hermione said sincerely, rubbing Ginny's arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't said anything…" Ginny trailed off, not wanting to voice it anymore.

"It's fine. I didn't have any friends for the first two months at Hogwarts. Everyone thought I was too strange, knowing too much about everything and boring everyone with educational tips. It wasn't until Halloween when I became friends with Ron and Harry." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"I always wondered how you lot became friends," Ginny said, hinting that Hermione should tell her. Hermione chuckled.

"I'll save it for when the boys are around, yeah?" she said. Ginny pouted.

"Okay." They turned back to the castle. "What I miss most is Dumbledore, really. I never really spoke to him, but it was clear after he had gone that he really was the best thing that had ever happened to Hogwarts."

"He was an incredible man. What I miss most is the DA, and just being with friends."

"Oh, you forgot sneaking out," Ginny said.

"Well, that too…" Hermione said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "As much as I disapproved, it was fun." She checked her watch. "Come on, let's get shopping. And Ginny, seriously, forget about Tom Riddle. You don't need to worry about him anymore. Your boyfriend saw to that." Ginny smiled.

"Hermione, I love Harry so much. I think only you know how much, even more than he knows."

"That's probably true."

"He said the other night that he would marry me someday. When do you think that will be? You have no idea how much I want to marry him."

"Actually, yes I do have quite a good idea. I don't know. You've been dating for about three years in total. I'd say quite soon, but you know Harry. He'll put things off that he's scared about emotionally, so it could still be a while."

"I've waited so long."

"I know. The Boy Who Lived, The Girl Who Waited. You really match. Don't worry Ginny. It'll happen one day."

"I hope so, more than I can say. Come on. I want a Butterbeer before we carry on." The girls started to walk, arm in arm, just enjoying each other's company, and relishing in the fact that they were alive and happy.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too boring, and that the ending was okay. I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review telling me what you thought! Thanks guys :D**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	10. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Hi there guys, thank you again for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them! Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

The next two weeks in the upcoming for Christmas flew by. The Christmas tree had a slowly mounting pile of presents growing underneath it; Mrs. Weasley was very busy in the kitchen; they received a lot of visitors, like the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Neville and Luna; and Celestina Warbeck's voice was blaring out all over the Burrow. This factor particularly annoyed Fleur when she was present: "I cannot stand to 'ear zat woman seeng any longer!" everyone was keeping themselves busy.

But, soon enough, it was Christmas Eve. Arthur had enlarged the lounge and kitchen magically, so 15 people would all fit. Teddy and his grandma, Andromeda Tonks, were staying over on Christmas Eve to spend the day with all the present occupants of the Burrow. Teddy seemed to know something exciting was going on – his hair kept changing from turquoise to orange – and Harry and Ginny were struggling to get him to settle down (they were giving Andromeda a break).

With nothing else to do, Hermione and George were on the sofa, her head lay on his shoulder. They were silent; just enjoying each other's company. Andromeda entered the room.

"Well, you look quite the couple, don't you?" she chuckled. Hermione and George looked at each other awkwardly. They were relieved when she walked straight through the room and out of the door leading to the kitchen.

"Speaking of couples, I saw a very unlikely one in Diagon Alley today," George said, but he wasn't smirking or anything like he would normally be doing.

"And who might that have been?" Hermione enquired.

"You might not like it."

"Tell me anyway." George sighed.

"Ron and Lavender Brown." Hermione's chest tightened. She felt hurt all over again. Like she had been slapped in the face. "I couldn't not tell you Hermione," George said apologetically.

"I know. I'm glad you did though." She felt miserable suddenly.

"There may be nothing in it, but I do seem to remember that he dated her about four years ago."

"Nothing'll come of it," Hermione assured herself. "He always went on about how much she annoyed him. Well, never to me, but to Harry. And it's too soon."

"I hate to say it Hermione, but there may have been an affair." Hermione allowed herself to snort.

"I refuse to believe that. Even Ron wouldn't sink that low."

"No, you're right," George agreed, mentally kicking himself for believing that of his brother. They were silent for a few minutes, watching the time pass.

"Why me, George?" Hermione broke the silence. George looked at her.

"I don't know, I mean, Ron was lucky enough to have you and-"

"-No, I meant, why do you like me? You could have your pick of any girl, and they'd have you. Why do you want to choose me? It's not like I'm remotely attractive, or funny…I'm just boring." George glanced at Hermione in incredulity.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you. I think your dark curls are like molten chocolate, and your eyes are beautiful. I find your company great and you are funnier than you think. You are kind, generous, honest, true, gentle and loving, and at the same time you are cheeky, daring, strong-willed and brave. You are in no way boring. You are beautiful and adorable. Even when you read, the way you furrow your brow and bite your lip and look excited at the prospect of reading drives me crazy because you are so adorable. You don't give yourself enough credit for what you're worth. You need to." George finished his little speech, in which Hermione's blush grew steadily redder as he went along.

"Thanks, George. No one has ever said anything like that to me." She felt this was somewhat lame thanks.

"Then no one appreciates you fully. So now you know I do." She smiled, and George returned it.

"George? Would you think I was crazy if I said I wanted to go to Australia to find my parents?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. George looked at her, not surprised in the slightest.

"Of course not! If I'm honest with you, I'm surprised you haven't already gone over to find them. They're your parents; shouldn't they be on the top of your priority list?"

"I know they should be. I know I put a good enough charm on them to keep them safe and happy, but I'm…I'm just scared." Hermione bit her lip.

"Scared? Of what?" George enquired.

"Well, what if I can't find them? I may never get to see them again. What if I can't reverse the memory charm? What if, if I do lift the charm, they get angry because of what I did or how long I left them for? What if…what if…what if they're…dead?" this last thought terrified her to no end. Hermione loved her parents dearly; it had hurt her enough to send them away in the first pace. If it hadn't been for a matter of their safety, she would not have put any of them through it. She looked up at George with nervous, wide eyes. He took both of her small hands in one of his larger, strong ones.

"Hermione. Don't even waste time worrying about those things. You don't need to. Seriously. If you want, whenever you go, I'll come with you. You'll doubtless need the help, and you can't go to Australia on your own. And then there's always you getting lonely, and we wouldn't want that." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I know, I know. Thanks George. I'll think about it. But I just love them so much, and I miss them. I want them back."

"I know you do. That's why you need to think about it," George said.

"It's just, when I get married, if I ever do, I want them to be there; I want my dad to be there to give permission, to walk me down the aisle, and if I have children, I want them to know their grandparents."

"Absolutely," George said sincerely, completely understanding. "Whenever you decide to go, I'll be there."

"Thank you George. You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't appreciate you enough either." Hermione smiled at him before releasing a huge yawn. George glanced at the clock.

"Right, little booknymph, it is 9 o'clock, and you need to be in bed if you want Father Christmas to visit you." Hermione giggled.

"Well, I'd better be off to bed then, hadn't I?" Before she could move, George had scooped her up into his arms and cradled her like a baby. She shrieked.

"George? Put me down! What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying you up the stairs," he replied innocently.

"Did I say you could?" she demanded, struggling.

"No?"

"Then why are you?" they had reached the stairs; George started to climb his grin couldn't be wider.

"Because that makes it all the more fun! You know me, I don't like to obey rules. I like to cross a few boundaries."

"Oh, I know that all too well," she said grimly. "George, please."

"Okay." He let her fall out of his arms. She screamed and tried to grab onto him. He caught her just at the last second. "I thought you wanted to be put down?" he said innocently, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, put down, not dropped down the stairs!"

"Hermione, would I really let you fall down the stairs?"

"Knowing you, probab-"

"No. would I really?" he looked at her sincerely and she calmed down.

"No, I guess not," Hermione finally said, defeated.

"You see, this, Hermione Granger, is called building up trust," George informed her, putting her down properly as they reached her room. "And don't say you already trust me, because if you did, you would have known I wouldn't drop you."

"It's instinct to grab."

"Yes, I know, but your answer should have been no straight away." Hermione looked into George's eyes.

"There are some things I trust about you, but your reputation doesn't do you any favours."

"It's not supposed to. And focusing on a person's reputation is never right. You should always focus on who they are underneath."

"I know. Night Ginge. See you in the morning." Hermione smiled at George.

"Yes, good night to you, my little Booknymph." Hermione chuckled, and wrapped her arms around George for a hug.

"Goodnight," they both said simultaneously, and Hermione turned to enter her room. George grinned as she shut the door behind her, and went off to his own room.

**A/N: Hope that was alright for you, please review! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	11. Christmas Day

**A/N: This chapter seems very fitting, seeing as it was Christmas on Tuesday! Hope you all had a good one :D Thank you to the reviewers, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone in the Burrow was awakened at about 7 o'clock by Teddy running around the house excitedly holding a long high pitched note in his throat. Nobody was angry though, they were all amused at his antics. Their ears were rescued after about five minutes when Andromeda pulled him back into their room. Hermione yawned, stretched, and then yelled over to Ginny.

"Merry Christmas Ginny!" Ginny groaned and turned over.

"It may be Christmas, but it's too early. Merry Christmas Hermione." Hermione grinned when Ginny tried to turn over and go back to sleep. She picked up her pillow and threw it hard at Ginny's head.

"OI!" Ginny yelled. "I don't deserve such violence on Christmas day! I deserve my sleep!"

"I believe Harry is probably waiting for you to go and give him your first Christmas present."

"Huh?"

"Oh Ginny, do I have to spell it out? Go and give him a huge kiss you div."

"Oh my God! I need to kiss Harry Potter! Everybody move!" Hermione looked on, confused as Ginny leapt out of bed and ran out of the door. She shook her head, laughed softly, and reached for her hairbrush.

Hermione swiftly made herself presentable, but stayed in her pyjamas and put her dressing gown on. She hurried down the stairs, to find she was the last one down. Ginny and Harry were practically eating each other's faces, Hermione noticed with a smirk; Arthur and Molly were hugging each other tightly and there were cries of 'Merry Christmas' coming from every direction. Hermione jumped as she felt a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist. She shivered as she heard a breathy voice talk straight into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." She smiled at the sound of George's voice, and turned to face him.

"Happy Christmas Ginge," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wished they could stay like that all day, but others didn't want them to keep each other to themselves. Molly had soon retained a firm grip around Hermione, and George was whisked away by his sister. Hermione had soon scooped Teddy into her arms for a hug. He was still squealing excitedly and making loud irrelevant chatter. He was soon whisked out of her arms by Ginny and approached by Ron.

"Uh, Merry Christmas Hermione," he said. She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Ron," she replied. She hugged him tightly, wondering how different the day would be to the usual Christmas with them as a couple.

"'Ermione, 'appy Christmas," Fleur said to her happily. Victoire had actually slept for her for the past two nights, so she was happier than they had seen her in a while.

"Merry Christmas Fleur," Hermione returned with a big smile. She took Victoire from Bill and gave er a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

The kitchen was chaos, so Mrs. Weasley thought it would be time to regain some order.

"Okay everyone, find a seat at the table, you all need to eat something, goodness knows I don't feed you enough these days. No presents until everyone is finished, washed and dressed, so Ron – you may want to hurry up so you don't delay everyone, dear."

"Yeah, Ron, I want my presents!" Ginny said, giving him a playful shove as she took a seat beside him. George saw that Ron had sat next to Hermione, so he gave her a subtle nod and she shuffled along the bench so he could squeeze himself between them. She gave him a grateful smile. Hermione was pleased that Ron was giving her space now, otherwise she would take longer to heal.

"Oh, everyone just eat, I know how impatient you all are!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, and began to put plates on the table, piled high with bacon and sausages.

"Mrs. Weasley, you never fail to make excellent food," Harry told his surrogate mother.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly? I refuse to answer you if you call me anything else." Harry grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, Molly," he said.

"Not to worry dear. Now do you have enough food there?" While Molly was fussing over Harry, Percy was in deep conversation about the ministry with Andromeda, which was nothing unusual for the likes of Percy.

"I've decorated my office for the occasion, usually I wouldn't do anything of the sort, but I thought it would be nice for a change, you know? My office is so dull, it needs brightening up."

"Perce, you know a few years ago you would never have said that your office needs brightening up. You've changed for the better, man," Charlie said, trying to get Teddy to eat his bacon which was proving rather difficult. "Come on Teddy, mate, you need to eat these or you can't have any presents." Teddy started to yell loudly, not being able to form proper words yet, his hair turning red with frustration. Charlie sighed, and turned Teddy's bacon into the shape of a Christmas tree with his wand. Immediately, the young boy stopped screaming, and made noises of happiness, his hair turning orange to match the Weasleys.

"Thank you Charlie, now he'll want that done at every meal," Andromeda groaned. He smiled lopsidedly.

"Sorry, Drom," he said.

"Oh, don't worry yourself dear, I'm only yanking your wand," she said with a grin.

"That's what she said," George whispered in Hermione's ear, and she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ginny said, amused.

"N…nothing," she said, giggling and glancing at George, who looked very pleased with himself. Ron looked on disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. He was too busy wolfing down his bacon to bother saying anything.

10 minutes later, everyone had eaten their fill, and Ginny, Ron and Teddy were demanding presents, or 'pwesaa' as Teddy referred to them as.

"Ron, your mother has already told you, you need to get washed and dressed first. You and Charlie are the only ones, so you'd better hurry up!" Arthur said. Ron shot off immediately to get dressed; Charlie had scarpered half way through Arthur's plea. Bill had gone to change Victoire's nappy, and Mrs. Weasley shepherded everyone towards the living room, making sure they all restrained themselves from grabbing presents.

Everyone fitted into the living room comfortably, a remarkable feat, Hermione thought. The tree was enormous, scraping the ceiling, and a huge pile of gifts were lying underneath it. It only took Ron a few minutes to return with Charlie running behind him; Mrs. Weasley gave them each a disapproving look, knowing that they hadn't bothered to wash.

"Right, everyone, you can start opening presents! Be sure to pass others to people if you pick theirs up, don't just put them back!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda stood back from the tree with Bill, Fleur and Victoire as all the kids swarmed towards the tree. There was a great noise for a while until everyone had extracted at least one of their own presents and passed some to the adults.

"This eez chaos!" Fleur said amusedly, accepting one of her presents from Hermione. The adults (well, the mature adults) all took a seat on the sofas furthest from the tree so they would be out of the way of everything.

"Wow, thanks Harry!" Ron yelled, having just opened an enormous signed poster of The Chudley Cannons.

"Ginny, this eez beautiful! Merci!" Fleur said as she opened a silver bracelet from her sister in law.

"Muggle sweets, Hermione? Fantastic!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"HARRY! Thank you so much! I LOVE IT!" Ginny screeched, having just opened a silver necklace with a letter 'G' on it from Harry. She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Haha, thank you Hermione!" Charlie said, opening his dragon ornament. He laughed even harder when he opened the soft one from Ginny.

"Oh, GINNY! What on EARTH is this?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, holding up a pack of 'Penis Pasta'. Ginny and Hermione laughed loudly, while she shook her head at them amusedly. George laughed hard too when he opened his own packet.

"I'll have to eat that at some point, Ginny, imagine if someone walks in?"

"Oh, you'll be fine, just eat with Lee, he won't mind."

"Hermione, that rabbit for Victoire is excellent!" Bill called over to her. She smiled in response, opening a present from George. She smiled even wider when she realised what it was. He had given her a simple silver bracelet, engraved with the words 'it's a kind of magic'. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"Molly, thank you so much for the earrings, they're beautiful!" Drom said.

"George, this is marvellous!" Percy said to his brother, looking through a book that his brother had given him.

"Wow Hermione, Muggle tricks and chocolate? Awesome!" George said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would like it!"

"Hermione, where do Muggles get all these awesome sweets from?" Ron said, trying a few of his.

"Shops?" she said. He laughed and went back to opening more presents.

*~~HP~~*

A few hours later, most of the presents had been opened, and the household was beginning to get hungry again. The smell of roasting turkey was filling the house, and Ron and Ginny were moaning.

"Oh, go on then everyone, into the kitchen! Lunch should be ready by no anyway. Fleur, Drom, will you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

While Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Andromeda went to the kitchen, a bubble of chatter broke out, about everything and nothing at the same time.

"I can't believe it hasn't snowed yet!"

"I know, what kind of country is this?"

"We'll have to have a huge snowball fight if it does snow."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well, good haul this year."

"Hermione, I really liked those truffles. You'll have to take me Muggle shopping one day."

"Teddy! Don't touch that vase!"

"Everyone come on into the kitchen! Lunch is ready!" there was a scramble as everyone tried to get into the kitchen at once, Ginny and Ron decided to push each other into the doorframe earning a laugh from Harry.

Once everyone had sat down, Hermione noticed that George looked a bit down.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in an undertone. He didn't look at her, but turned his gaze towards his mother.

"Mum, I'll be just a minute." He said, and left the room without an waiting for an answer. Hermione was confused until she heard the crack that signalled disapparition.

"Where on earth is he off to?" Molly asked, bewildered. She had paused in the act of serving Hermione turkey.

"Mum. I bet he's gone to Fred's grave." Ginny said in a small voice. Mrs. Weasley seemed to shrink.

"Oh yes. Yes of course. Of course he is. We should just give him some time." She looked as though it was hard for her not to cry. Everyone had gone quiet, suddenly sad about the second prankster not being there. No one really said anything for the next five minutes, and then Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"Molly, I can't just let him be out there on his own. He could be ages. I'm gonna go and find him."

"Okay dear. Just let him have time." Hermione nodded, and rose from the table. She grabbed her coat quickly and apparated to the cemetery for all those lost in the second Wizarding war. It always made her very emotional to be there; so many people she had known and loved had perished there, were now dead, 6 feet under the ground, far out of reach. She began to walk along the rows of graves, going in the direction of Fred's. A few names she knew caught her eye on the graves, and she had to try to keep composed.

As she passed Remus' and Tonks' grave, Hermione couldn't help but stop to make a wreath, just as she had done to James and Lily's grave three years previously. She laid it on the grave.

"We're looking after Teddy for you," was all she whispered before continuing on.

It was a few more minutes before Hermione spotted a redheaded George a few hundred feet away, kneeling down beside a grave with his head bowed. She sighed, and slowly and quietly approached him.

"G-George?" she mumbled softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, his face blotchy and eyes red from crying. "Oh George," she said again, and knelt down beside him. George turned to face Hermione, and threw his arms around her tightly. He began to sob loudly, and Hermione couldn't help but let a few tears escape from her eyes. She let George sob into her shoulder for a few minutes until he started to calm down a bit. He released her and looked back to the grave, his breath shaky.

"Miss you Freddie," he whispered before standing up. "Thank you Hermione." She smiled at him sadly.

"It's okay George."

"Shall we go back?"

"Yeah, we better had. Are you alright?"

"I'll have to be, won't I?" George gave a brave smile and finally tore his eyes away from the head stone. "Come on 'Mione."

"I've changed my mind. Feel free to call me that." George grinned, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"Alright, but you're still my little Booknymph!"

"Whatever, Ginge." Hermione said good-naturedly, before holding George's arm and taking them both back to the Burrow. They arrived a few hundred feet away in the back yard, so they had to trudge up the hill slightly.

"Er, Hermione?" George said, turning to face her, stopping.

"Yeah George?" she said, also stopping to look into his soft blue eyes.

"I have something for you," he told her, and rummaged around in his pocket. She looked on, intrigued. He drew out a small box wrapped up and handed it to her. "It's just to show how much I've appreciated you being there for the last few weeks," he said, watching as she began to open the paper, smiling in anticipation.

She had soon shed the box of its wrappings, and lifted the lid. She gasped slightly as she saw what was inside. It was a silver bracelet containing one charm in the shape of a star. It was engraved with her name.

"George, I…it's…beautiful," she breathed, looking up at him with awe in her eyes. "Thank you so much, you didn't have tto do that."

"Yes I did. You've been so helpful and understanding for me, and this is my way of thanking you." He smiled, and she returned it as she hugged him.

"Thanks George. It means a lot. Incidentally, thank you for being there for me. You're like another best friend I never had."

"I'm glad you think so Hermione." They broke apart. "Shall we go in? I'm starving!" Hermione laughed, and they both walked briskly back to the house, content with each other.

**A/N: Hope that was alright for you, looks like Hermione and George are getting ever closer! Hope you stick with this story, I will get down to some writing over the rest of the holidays and might be able to post twice a week if I get enough done. Please review!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	12. A Snowball Fight

**A/N: Thank you again guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Hope you're all having good holidays. Happy New Year! I'm updating sooner than I thought I was going to, so I hope this chapter is okay and that you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12**

A couple of days later, once the excitement of Christmas Day had dampened slightly, the snow was falling thicker than ever. Teddy's hair had been white all day to match the blanket surrounding the Burrow, and at some point everyone had made a comment about him looking like a snowman. It was seven o'clock, so Teddy had been taken up to bed by his grandmother, wailing loudly in disappointment. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all wrapped up in warm layers accompanied by hats, scarves and gloves, and were waiting for George to return from his shop so they could all engage in a snowball fight.

"He should have been home 20 minutes ago, where is he?" Ginny moaned aloud, and received a hug from Harry.

"He'll be back soon, it's only his first day back since Christmas and he'll be restocking everything for the New Year, especially the fireworks. They'll walk off the shelves if I know our Wizarding community!" Hermione explained.

"Yes, but we're much more important!" Ginny huffed.

"Oh calm down, Gin," Ron said, and smirked as she scowled at the nickname. "You know how important that shop is to him. He probably won't even want to come out, he'll want a break." Harry snorted.

"This is George we're talking about. Is he really likely to decline a snowball fight? He's usually the one to drag us out!"

"Yeah, him and Fred always harassed people with snowballs; do you remember in our first year when they bewitched a load of snowballs to bounce off the back of Professor Quirrell's turban?" Hermione recalled, and they all laughed

"I never knew that," Ginny commented, highly amused. "I wish I wasn't younger than you lot, I missed out on so much."

"Nah, you didn't you got me in the end," said Harry, grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the nose. She frowned.

"Is that all I get?"

"For now," said Harry, implying that they shouldn't make Hermione and Ron too awkward.

"I wish George would just hurry up! I have half a mind to apparate over and fetch him," Ginny complained.

"Oh, be patient Ginny," Hermione said. "His job is more demanding than you think."

"If I was patient, I'd be in Hufflepuff, but I'm not, and this is boring! Should we just start without him?" Ginny hadn't even noticed the 'crack' that signalled apparition.

"How dare you, Miss Weasley! Start without me? Whatever next!?"

"George! Finally! NO! Don't take your coat off! You're joining us for a snowball fight, right. This. Second. Boys vs girls. Outside." Ginny commanded. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Come on, Ginny, let him breathe," Harry suggested.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready. Let's go." Ginny pelted outside at George's statement, and ran down the slope to the tree which Hermione was so fond of. The others had barely left the house by the time she had reached it.

"Hermione, this is our base camp!" she yelled, already forming snowballs in her hands and making a pile.

"Bye boys," Hermione said, and ran off to join Ginny, leaving distorting footprints behind her in the snow. The three boys set up base camp about 50 feet from the girls.

"You do realise that with this being boys versus girls, we are totally gonna thrash you?" Harry yelled. Ginny snorted.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Harry of mine. I might remind you that Hermione and I are very strong willed witches, so be warned."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" George yelled back.

"YOU JUST WAIT, GINGE!" Hermione shouted, feeling mischievous the five of them returned to piling up snowballs in silence. After a few minutes, both teams had a large pile of snowballs in front of them, and they decided that they were ready.

"You ready to slaughter them, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Bring it. I've been wanting to throw something at Ron for ages." Ginny laughed.

"READY BOYS?"she bellowed.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Then…FIRE!" immediately there was a flurry of soaring snowballs coming from five different directions. Hermione squealed as one from Harry flew straight into her stomach, and tried to aim on back at him. It missed and went flying into Ron's face.

"Good one, Hermione!" Ginny congratulated, following up Hermione's snowball with another, going into Ron's kneecap. George got her in the back of her head while she was busy helping Hermione to now attack Harry with snowballs.

Soon, they were aching all over from being assaulted by snow, and began to run towards each other with handfuls of it. George got to Hermione first and squashed some snow on her head, causing her to squeal because of how cold it was. She retaliated by shoving a handful of snow down his neck, and he yelled and shivered. Ginny was really skilled at getting her snowballs right in the other boys' faces, and she was also very good at dodging. Hermione snuck up behind Harry and George behind Ginny, and each put snow down their necks. Then Hermione proceeded to do the same to Ron.

It seemed they had swapped teams; Ginny, Ron and Harry were now attacking George and Hermione and not each other, and George and Hermione were assaulting the others with snow and ice.

They kept falling over in the snow and getting jumped on by the others, pushing snow into every available hole and freezing each other.

Hermione lobbed a ball of snow in the direction of Ron, who dodged so it continued to soar until it got George in the face unawares.

"Right! That is IT Granger!" he yelled running towards her, rolling a big ball of snow on the way. She screamed and tried to run away The other three were too wrapped up in their own fight to notice. When George got close enough, he kicked the ball of snow so it went flying into Hermione's back; she fell over, face into the snow.

They kept at this for about an hour, when it was way too cold and dark to carry on. They walked back up to the house, feeling happy, with bright red noses and ears, hoping for a warm bowl of soup or hot chocolate to heat them up.

"That was fun guys," George said, breathing steam.

"I know, right? We should do it again some time," Harry said.

"I'm freezing," Hermione added, shivering. George put his arm round her shoulders in attempt to keep her warm.

"Don't complain, Hermione, you know it was fun," Ron said. She shot him a glare but he didn't see it.

"I hope there's hot chocolate!" Ginny said. "I need some warming up."

"Knowing your mum, she will have cooked us something like Onion Soup, bless her," Hermione commented fondly.

"Well I certainly hope so," said Ron enthusiastically. As they neared the house, their wishes were seemingly granted.

"Ah, there we go! I can smell the onion soup brewing from here!" Harry said, grinning. They all laughed and quickened their pace to the house, ready to warm up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, Please leave a review :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	13. New Year

**A/N: Thanks again for my reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll leave the long author' note for the end :)**

**Chapter 13**

"Ginny, Ginny!" Hermione ran upstairs in the Burrow to find Ginny in her room, actually reading.

"Yeah, Hermione?" she said, looking up.

"You're reading!" Hermione told her, smiling.

"Well observed there, Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Hermione laughed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Lee is having a New Years Eve party tonight and told me to come and invite you lot. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, definitely. What time does he want us there?" she enquired.

"About 10 o'clock, I think," Hermione replied.

"Alright. I'm just going to go and see Gwenog Jones; she wanted to talk to me about training."

"You're going to love your job, Ginny," Hermione told her friend, smiling.

"I know, I'm really excited. See you later then, Hermione," Ginny replied, and apparated away on the spot. Hermione went off to find Harry and Ron about the party, and then went to inform Lee that they would all be going.

"Brilliant! Right, I need to go and buy Firewhiskey and stuff. Would you mind helping, Hermione?" Lee asked.

"I would help, but I'm only on my lunch break. I should get back to the Ministry. It's only me in my office at the moment. I must do some interviews in the New Year. See you Lee."

"You cut me real deep, Granger." Hermione laughed, left Lee's house and apparated to the ministry. When she arrived, it was clear that she couldn't possibly take a single day off for ages or manage on her own. There was a huge mound of letters on her desk that she had to go through, and read, and reply to, and decide what she was going to do with all the requests and complaints about magical creature laws and the new law on House Eves. All these had arrived just in her lunch break; she had no work to do in the morning. She sighed as she hung her coat on the back of her chair in the office, and sat down to start the enormous task.

She received a lot of howlers, telling her how angry they were about the House Elf rights, which she felt as though she wanted to reply to with a howler, but stuck to her duty as a polite ministry worker, and sent back firm explanations that outlined her intentions in detail.

She also received many letters about how people were pleased that rich people would either have to pull their weight and get some house work done, or obey the law and pay their house elves and give them sick leave and pensions. Rita Skeeter popped in half way through the afternoon.

"Miss Granger. I have come to see you because I have been receiving a vast amount of howlers about the new law you are passing, when they have nothing to do with me! I advise that you take them and explain to the furious citizens that the law will be a choice law, not a compulsory law. Either that or you are to write back to these people and take the blame for the inconvenience that you are putting upon them. I strongly suggest the latter, but-" at this point, Hermione sighed, looked up and smiled at Rita before silencing her with a charm.

"Thank you for that, Rita, but I think you would do better to go and take this out with the minister. Good day." And with that, Rita silently 'humphed' and flounced out of the room, removing the charm herself with a non verbal incantation. Hermione shook her head, and got on with her work.

The night grew steadily darker even though it was only 4 o'clock, for it was still the dark months of winter. The Magical Maintenance department had given them windows to match the weather outside; just gloomy and dreary. The lamps in Hermione's office were soon giving an eerie aspect to the room as the windows were getting darker. She carried on with her work, reading and replying, reading and replying to the hundreds of letters she had received.

At around 6 o'clock, she was drawing near to the end of her pile and also the end of her working day. The last few letters were pleasant surprises to her. One was from Sebastian, telling her that he was almost done with his work in Africa and should be returning around February. She replied to that one by saying how pleased and thankful she was to hear that, as Tegen was no longer working. There was also a letter from Tegen herself, saying she hoped Hermione was getting on okay without her and offering to come in a couple of days a week to which Hermione of course refused.

And the one that Hermione was most thankful about was someone applying for a job in her department. That was the last letter on the pile, so she replied to it with a smile on her face, asking the applicant to send her their details and to attend an interview. She sealed this final envelope and put it into the box along with all the other 213 replies she had written, each with one of Fred and George's speed writing quills. It was similar to the Quick Quotes Quill belonging to Rita Skeeter, but the difference was it wrote down exactly what you wanted it to say and didn't twist words.

Hermione put her coat on and turned the lamps in her office off before taking the box of letters and leaving the room. When she got to the statue in the middle of the ministry, she put the letters in the large crate of all the other mail from all the other departments for the Owls to deliver overnight. She smiled at a couple of people before stepping into one of the Floo fireplaces to go home to the Burrow.

"Hello Hermione dear. You're home late," Mrs. Weasley greeted as Hermione arrived in the kitchen fire.

"Am I?" Hermione questioned, confused. She looked at her watch which read 7.30pm. "Oh! Last time I checked the time it was 6 o'clock!"

"You work yourself too hard dear. Don't you think you should do a couple of interviews or advertise in _The Daily Prophet_ that you are looking for a colleague?"

"Only today I received a letter from and applicant, just out of Hogwarts this year. I'm going to interview them in a few weeks, and Sebastian is coming back in February so we should be okay without Tegen. For now I'm managing."

"Well you just tell Ginny if you need any help, she's not working properly yet. Now then, are you going to this party later?"

"Yes I am, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay dear! Don't you worry about Arthur and me, we've got a couple of old friends coming round tonight anyway, so we'll be glad that all of you are out of the way!" she said smiling and checking the oven to make sure the dinner hadn't burned. "You just go and get yourself ready dear, and tell the others that dinner will be ready within half an hour."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, leaving the room.

"It's Molly!" Mrs. Weasley called after her, and Hermione chuckled. She loved that woman as if she was her own mother, and appreciated her so much. As she entered her room, she was met with the sight of Harry and Ginny kissing passionately, and approached them tentatively.

"Uh…do you think you could take this somewhere else guys?" they parted swiftly and looked at her.

"Sorry Hermione," they both said meekly, and both left the room. She smiled at how happy the two of them were together, and wished that she and Ron could still be like that. She closed the door and went to the ensuite for a shower.

*~~HP~~*

Two hours later, after they were all clean and fed, Ginny and Hermione were in their bedroom putting the finishing touches to their outfits.

"We're going to have to go dress shopping at some point Hermione," Ginny said, putting her shoes on.

"We are?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah, it's nearly Katie's wedding, we need new outfits!"

"Whatever you say Ginny. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, done now," she said, standing up properly from putting her shoes on. "Come on, the boys are already there. Is it at Lee's house?"

"Yeah, I've only been there a couple of times; it looks as though it will fit everyone in."

"Good, well then let's go," Ginny said, holding her arm out for Hermione to take so they could both apparate. Soon the sensation of being squeezed through a pipe was surrounding the girls, and suddenly, it stopped.

"I bloody hate apparating," Hermione stated.

"Well maybe you should learn to fly, it's so much better," Ginny said, starting to walk up the path which lead to Lee's house.

"No way. I'd rather apparate than fly around on nothing but a piece of wood," Hermione replied, shuddering.

"Suit yourself."

"I don't know how you can even stand it to be honest with you, but there you go. Your favourite thing to do is fly, and I hate it, and my favourite thing to do is read and learn, and you'd probably not do that if you were stressed or feeling down."

"Definitely not," Ginny said, reaching out to knock on Lee's door. "Reading is boring, though I enjoy it sometimes. I just couldn't constantly read like you do. Way too boring."

"Everyone is different. That's what I love about the world. Nothing is the same, so everything, everyone and everyday is a whole new surprise." As Hermione finished her sentence, the door was opened and they stood face to face with Angelina.

"Hi girls. Sorry, the lads are already getting started on drinks when hardly anyone is here yet."

"Hi Ange," both girls said smiling. "Don't worry about the lads, boys will be boys," Ginny finished.

"Come on in, it's freezing outside," Angelina stated, ushering them in.

"Who is it?" came the distant voice of Lee.

"It's Hermione and Ginny! We're just coming through!" Ange yelled back at him, while Hermione and Ginny removed their coats and hung them up. "You look great by the way girls. I don't often see you in a dress, Hermione."

"Well, this is Ginny's doing. But I do like wearing them occasionally."

"They're in the living room, go on through, I'll be there in a minute." Hermione and Ginny made their way to the back of the house where Lee, George, Harry, Ron and Oliver were already gathered.

"Hermione!" George said, beaming, and went over to her to hug her. She smiled and returned his hug, but didn't hold it for long for Lee was pulling George away.

"Hey! I get to hug pretty ladies too!" he complained, pulling Hermione into another hug.

"You have a girlfriend upstairs, I'm all alone."

"Aww, poor Georgie, no one to lurrve him!" Lee joked, releasing Hermione and reaching over to ruffle George's hair with a wink. George brushed him off and sat back down on the sofa. Hermione sat next to Ginny on a large beanbag, joined by Angelina a few minutes later.

"Right guys, what game were you playing?" Angelina inquired, but didn't get an answer as the doorbell rang again. "Okay, okay, I'll get it," she said, getting up again and leaving the room.

"How many more people are coming Lee?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, Katie, Alicia, Terry, Dean, Seamus and Verity. I think they're all arriving at the same time, so they should all be here now. Oh and I asked Neville and Luna but they can't come apparently."

"Oh no, they're at Neville's grandma's house. She really ill, but she's been better these past few weeks so Neville wants to spend time with her, being his only family."

"Poor lad," said Ron. "I never appreciated Neville enough, you know. He's a great person really." At that moment, Angelina led everyone into the room, and there was a loud burst of noise. Dean and Seamus hadn't seen any of the others in a while, so everyone was greeting them loudly.

"Hi there you two!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Long time, no see." He shook both of their hands, grinning and then went to Terry to greet him too.

"Hiya Hermione," Seamus said, and hugged her briefly. "You're looking good!" she smiled at him and awkwardly returned the compliment.

"Verity!" Ginny said loudly. They both hugged tightly, being really good friends. "I miss not being able to come over to the shop to see you."

"Me too, love. How's things?" she winked at Ginny slightly, giving the signal that she meant Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, they're just…well, you know," she said, not really knowing how to put it.

"Hey Katie," Oliver said, and hugged her. "Not seen you since the other night? Truth or dare, remember?" she grinned.

"How could I forget? That was one hell of a night!"

"Oh I know it was," George said, chipping in and also hugged Katie. "How is the bride-to-be of Mr. Boot?" Terry grinned as George said this.

"Well I don't know about Katie, but I know I'm excited! And very nervous, I might add!"

"Oh I'm the same," Katie said smiling widely. "I can't wait!" Angelina, Alicia and Ginny exchanged wistful looks; all wanting to be married to their own most loved one too.

"Right guys, shall we party Gryffindor style? I mean, that's where we're all from! Apart from Terry, but he can pretend," Lee said enthusiastically. They all laughed lightly.

"I can do that," Terry consented, grinning. "The old hat couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw when it sorted me, but then concluded that I was slightly more intelligent than I was chivalrous, so I ended up with the geeks, as I'm sure you all called us!"

"Well, not really, I wouldn't say that Luna Lovegood was a nerd to be honest. Just very logical and intellectual," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, there're exceptions everywhere, aren't there? Come on, let's party!"

"Wait! Before we start, shouldn't we toast? To Fred Weasley?" Angelina suggested, holding her glass up high and looking at George. He grinned at her.

"Yes, let's." everyone lifted their bottles or glasses in the air.

"To Fred! One of the greatest partiers and pranksters and friends of all time. We love you Fred!" Lee said loudly, and everyone agreed as they 'chinked' their glasses together. "Okay, now that Fred is almost here with us…let's party!" Everyone cheered. Lee had managed to download some Muggle music from an old laptop he'd found, after Hermione and Verity had showed him how to use it. He was fascinated by all the electricity. He had magically got the laptop to blare out music without bothering to decipher the instructions of the speakers. He cranked the music up really loudly and it was playing a song called 'Party Girl' by a band called McFly which Hermione had highly recommended.

With Firewhiskey and Butterbeer clutched in everyone's hands, they all started to dance crazily and scream and shout, just as though they were kids again. They all reminisced about their old school lives and yelled about their favourite times of school over the music as they danced like maniacs.

"Do you remember that party we had after the match in your sixth year? The one where Ginny had to play as seeker because Harry was in detention?" Katie said loudly.

"Yeah, that was the one that when Harry came back they kissed like forever!" Ron answered.

"Oh, is that how they first got together?" George and Lee both shouted interestedly.

"Yeah, and Dean looked really annoyed, as though he had been punched!" Seamus laughed.

"Well he had only just broken up with Ginny!" Hermione said, glancing at Dean.

"Yeah and Ron looked so angry, but then he just let it go," Harry said, grinning at Ron.

"That had to be the best party at Hogwarts ever."

"Well it was for you certainly Ginny!" they all laughed raucously, having already drunk quite a lot.

"Oh no, I think they best party was the one after Gryffindor won the first match with Harry on his Firebolt when you lot were in your third year!"

"Yeah definitely Oliver! We were up half the night and Fred and George had got loads of food from the house elves!"

"And that was the same night that Sirius Black came into the dorm looking for Peter Pettigrew in his rat form!"

"I remember that year so well!"

"That was one hell of a night!"

"I don't remember many New Years Eve parties at Hogwarts, I don't think we even had any!" A new song started up at that moment, it was called 'Better than Revenge' and by a Taylor Swift.

"Oh I love this song!" Angelina announced. "I heard it in a Muggle shop once and was just casually dancing in there on my own."

"Oh Ange, you muppet!"

"Well, it's all good fun! Come on, dance properly you guys!"

As the evening wore on, they danced to all sorts and had loud conversations over the music. They had gone outside at some point and played some childish games like hide and seek and 'tag'. As it got to five to midnight, most of them went inside to get more drinks so they could toast to the New Year.

Hermione stayed out just for a few minutes longer than everyone else, mulling over the past year and what she could achieve in the next. She sighed and began to walk up the hill back to the house, and met Ron on the way who was 'tying his shoelace'.

"Ron? Why aren't you inside?"

"Well someone has to wait for you," he said quietly. She smiled at him but it held no emotion.

"Come on. Let's go in. It's nearly midnight." They continued to walk up the hill and heard everyone shouting.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4..." everyone was counting down to the New Year, and Ron and Hermione were still on their own, walking to greet everyone. "…3…2….1! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" they heard everyone yell. Hermione turned to look at Ron.

"Happy New Year then Ron," she said, smiling. She hoped they could start afresh with each other this year. Not date again; she knew Ron didn't want that. But start again as friends. Like they used to be. If only.

"Happy New Year Hermione." The next thing he did was not very well thought out at all. He leaned down to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. She wasn't quite sure how to react; all she knew was that she had missed this. She gasped very slightly and she kissed him back softly but very tentatively and hesitantly. Suddenly, Ron drew away. He looked at her, surprised at himself. He dropped eye contact.

"I…I…I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have done that." he said lamely. He put a hand to ruffle his hair awkwardly, and then walked away, leaving Hermione by herself, confused, upset. She felt hot tears streaming down her face and then heard herself sobbing before she even realised she was crying. She lifted a hand to her face to wipe the tears away but they came down her face harder, and she knew she could stay there no longer without someone questioning her. She ran up to the house, not bothering to hide the fact that she was crying, knowing that they would all find out eventually. She reached Lee's balcony and pushed past people who were telling her Happy New Year and asking what the matter was until she was safely inside with the door shut behind her.

As she grasped her coat she could hear George outside interrogating Ron.

"What did you do, you prick? What have you done to her in those 5 minutes that you were alone with her to make her cry that much and want to leave?" this only made her sob harder, knowing that George fancied her and it hurt him to see her so upset.

"I m…may have kissed her," she heard Ron say quietly.

"You WHAT?" she heard George's reply just before she apparated to George's flat, not wanting to disturb the gathering at the Burrow. She knew that George wouldn't mind anyway, so she collapsed onto the sofa and just cried. She cried out all of her emotions that had been surrounding her in the past six weeks, and all of those emotions were surrounding Ron. She cried until she was weak and could cry no more, so she just lay on the sofa and sniffed constantly as she thought about everything. Her time with Ron, her school days, Ginny and Harry's relationship, George, her parents, the Weasley's, her friends, her job. Everyone seemed to be happy but her. She mulled all these things over in her head until she could no longer bare it, and, fidgeting, she finally fell to sleep on George's sofa, her face tear stained.

**A/N: Poor Hermione! Broken by Ron yet again! I know I'm putting Ron across as a bit harsh but I need him to be that way for this story. It's not the last time he's gonna hurt her though, fair warning. Hope you enjoyed that, and you now know which musical artists I like best! Go Taylor Swift and McFly! :D**

**Also, sorry if I take forever to update. I have a few exams next week and some interviews, but hopefully after that I will have a few weeks of no revision and I can just writewritewrite :)**

**Please review! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	14. The Next Day

**A/N: Thanks again for all my reviews! They really made me smile. I know Ron was an idiot in the last chapter, but I have to write him like that for this story to work. This chapter is just a filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)**

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, Hermione woke to find George sat on an armchair he had pulled up next to her, fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around him. She smiled at the sight of him before yawning widely and loudly. She glanced over to the grandfather clock, which informed her that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. She stretched and started to get up. George stirred in his sleep; she knew he would wake up any time soon. As soon as she was up, she went to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. While the water was boiling, she thought aloud.

"Right, I'm going to pretend that nothing happened, and I'm not going to talk about it. If there was ever a good time to fully start getting over him, it's now. Brand new year. New woman. Let's do it." But even as she said this to herself, she could feel her eyes welling up. She blinked several times while pouring the water into mugs to stop it and bit her lip hard. She took a few deep breaths, and smiled before re entering the living room. George's eyes were open.

"Morning Ginge. Happy New Year," Hermione said in a cheerful voice.

"Happy New Year, 'Mione. Are you okay?" George said concernedly, accepting his mug of coffee and sitting up straighter. He gave a yawn before Hermione permitted herself to answer.

"I'm fine. Just slightly shaken up I guess you could say, but I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly. George nodded.

"May I just say that I'm sorry about Ron and I gave him one hell of a talking to and he won't be doing that again. Ever. You can do so much better. Well, with that said, do you have any New Years resolutions?" Hermione chuckled.

"I never really got into that stuff. Do you have one?"

"No, I never did either. Shall we make one together?"

"Alright. What about?"

"How about just to be better people and to get over the sad things that have happened in our lives?" Hermione pondered.

"Okay. I'll try. Deal." The two of them shook on it and then both took a swig of coffee simultaneously.

"Alright! Well, how about some bacon?" George said enthusiastically.

"Coming right up!" Hermione laughed. She went off into the kitchen. She loved spending time with George, he always knew how to cheer her up. As the bacon began sizzle in the pan, George waltzed into the kitchen.

"I do love your cooking Hermione, that's something I could get used to," he said, giving her a hug, which he knew she needed.

"Oh! Thank you George. For everything." She smiled at him before going back to the bacon.

"It's my pleasure Hermione. You coming to the Burrow later? Mum's New Years Day cooking, you know, the usual tradition."

"Mmhmm, wouldn't miss it for anything. Your mum's cooking will always be better than mine."

"Well, you're both wonderful in my opinion. But the house elves will always trounce everyone, I'm afraid."

"Well I agree with you there," Hermione said, tipping the bacon onto plates. "Here you go Ginge," she said, smiling and handed him one of the plates.

"Thank you, milady," George said, bowing. Hermione giggled. They sat down at the table together and ate their breakfast. "Did you say you had a job applicant Hermione?" George asked her.

"Yeah, I got one, I hope they're up to the job though. It's only me at the moment, but Sebastian is coming back in February. The applicant has only just come out of Hogwarts, but I'll give them a try. After all, we were all quite capable of managing in the outside world when we left school - and we left early!"

"Yeah, but then again, we were amazing. Me, Fred, you Harry and Ron. We were simply the best."

"Too right we were. Come on. Let's go get dressed," Hermione said, putting her dirty plate in the sink and going off to the bathroom. George, as usual, stared wistfully after her before going to do the same.

**A/N: Hope that was okay, I'm just trying to paint the picture of how much George cares for Hermione. I'll try to update on Wednesday at some point if I can get the next chapter sorted in time. Please leave a review and I will be more inclined to do so! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	15. Work and Sad Surprises

**A/N: Yay more reviews! And I updated earlier than I expected to, so also yay! Glad so many of you are enjoying the story, I think it's well underway now. Hope you like this!**

**Chapter 15**

Over the next week, Hermione began to get back into the swing of normal life. She went back to work the day after New Year's Day and interviewed her applicant on the 5th of January. She thought the applicant, who she discovered she knew vaguely from Hogwarts, was very good. The applicant, Kirsty Faxworth, former Hufflepuff, had had to have another interview with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had then discussed with Hermione whether they should take her on or wait and see if there were any other possible employees. They had decided that they were going to give her the job, because they were very short of people in the relevant department. They wrote back to her the next day saying she had received the post and could she start on Monday the 8th. They got a reply saying that she would be delighted.

Hermione was relieved that she had someone else in her department other than herself. She had had to show Kirsty what she would have to do and gave her three days training before she was sure that she would be up to the work. She discovered that Kirsty was a lovely person, if a bit clumsy at times. She reminded Hermione of Tonks, so she was very glad to have someone like her. It got to 5 o'clock on the Friday of her second week back at work, and felt relieved that work was finally over. It had been hectic, with more letters to answer to and reason with; she was so pleased that Kirsty was efficient in this area.

"Kirsty, you are a star! I would never have been able to get through all those letters and reply in as much detail as you have. Thank you." Hermione said, exhausted.

"Just doing my job, miss," Kirsty replied with a smile.

"Oh you don't have to call me miss, just call me Hermione," Hermione said, smiling back.

"Thank you Hermione. I'm so glad I got the job; I've been looking for one for ages. I tried first to get into the '_Prophet'_ office, but after my interview I found I couldn't stand to work with Rita Skeeter for the next few years."

"Oh well rightly so, I can't stand that woman. You know she tried to stop me from passing the law about house elves a few weeks back?"

"No! really?"

"Yeah, she told me that she couldn't possibly print it in the '_Prophet'_ because people wouldn't like it! It's a law for goodness sake!"

"I'm really glad you finally passed the law; I hate all the labour that the House Elves had to go through, even though they seemed to enjoy it."

"There are over 100 in Hogwarts alone; I think it's the biggest dwelling for them in England. I never knew until my fourth year, and that's when I decided I wanted to make a stand against their slavery."

"In Hogwarts? So it's true! I never believed that when I was told! I don't know if that's good or bad. Pardon me if I'm intruding, but someone told me that Ronald Weasley and yourself went to free them from the kitchens so they wouldn't have to die for anyone. Is that also true?" Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Yes it is true. It was Ron's idea."

"And, again, excuse me if I'm prying, but didn't you kiss him at that moment? I reckon I saw that," Kirsty enquired. Hermione smiled sadly.

"Yes. Yes I did. It was the most thoughtful thing he had ever even bothered to think about in regard to house elves. He had always scorned me wanting to help them. It was then that I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. When I realised how caring he could be, and how much he cared for me and my wishes."

"Oh! That's adorable! How are you and him now?" Hermione looked close to tears, but fought them back.

"He…er…he broke up with me in November." Kirsty gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's fine. It just hurts, you know?"

"I do know. I mean, I'm a lot younger than you, but yes, I know."

"I won't bore you with the details. Right, well, it's the end of our working day, so you are free to go! I'm so glad I employed you, you're great."

"Thank you Hermione. I'm glad you think so." Kirsty said with a smile, reaching for her coat and bag.

"I'll be off then. Just lock the door after you leave. I'll see you on Monday, if not sooner," Hermione said with a smile, and walked out of the room. She took the pile of letters down to the middle of the Ministry again and deposited them in the crate for the Owls to deliver overnight. She stood in one of the 20 fireplaces, and the Floo network took her home to the Burrow.

*~~HP~~*

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said with a smile, looking at Hermione's tired reflection in the mirror which she was drying her hair in.

"Hiya Ginny," Hermione replied, sounding exhausted, but happy for once.

"How's Kirsty been? Up to scratch?"

"She's brilliant, I'm so thankful to have her. Merlin knows I can't manage it all on my own any more. I can't wait till Sebastian returns from Africa, then I'll be able to have a coffee break every so often."

"You work too hard, Hermione," Ginny commented, finally happy with her appearance and turning to face her friend fully.

"It's fine, I do enjoy it sometimes. Right, what is happening tonight? Is it just a normal Weasley plus me and Harry dinner?" Ginny suddenly looked awkward. "What?"

"Yeah, it is just us lot. But there may be an…extra. An extra who right now I hate the crap out of and also the person who invited them."

"Oh, well that's sorted then, at least I know exactly who else is coming," Hermione said sarcastically, annoyed at how vague Ginny was being. "Any more elaboration, or is that all I need to know?" Ginny sighed. "Ginny, tell me. Please." Ginny again sighed and looked at Hermione cautiously before replying.

"You're not going to like this, and I don't either. Ron has a girlfriend." Ginny braced herself for whatever was to come, without looking at Hermione. After a few minutes of silence, she heard

"He feels he can move on after just two months? Two months?" Hermione sounded broken, and when Ginny looked up, she saw her friend was trying to fight tears. "Should it still hurt after two months Ginny? Should I have moved on by now?" a single tear rolled down Hermione's face; she wiped it away impatiently.

"No. what this shows is you clearly loved him more than he did you, and I know that's hard and hurtful to know, but I'm afraid it's true." Ginny gave Hermione a hug, even though she tried to push her away. "Stop it Hermione. It's not your fault, it's his. Don't blame yourself for thinking you weren't good enough for him. If I'm honest, I think you were too good for him, and that's why he broke it off. You need to stay strong Hermione and keep it together. He can't see you looking weak. He'll think it's okay just to come and apologise to you when it isn't."

"But I have to forgive him. It's in my nature. I can't ignore him for the rest of my life. I need to be thankful for what we had and try to move on."

"That's my girl," Ginny encouraged.

"Who is she Ginny? Who is Ron's girlfriend?" for one ridiculous moment, Hermione hoped Ginny was going to look at her oddly and say 'You of course, silly!' No such luck, of course.

"I don't actually know, mum wouldn't tell me. You'll be fine Hermione, I doubt you'll even know her," Ginny said, trying to reassure Hermione. But the truth was, she had a hunch about who it might be. And she very much hoped she was wrong. But Ginny's hunch just so happened to be correct, right down to the last detail.

**A/N:** **Dun dun duuun! Yeah I'm crap at even the slightest cliffhanger. It's never going to work. Can any of you guess who it might turn out to be? Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and if you can guess who it may be. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	16. Events

**A/N: Thank you so much for those reviews, 8 in two days! I thought I'd give you an update as a thank you :) Only one of you guessed right for the girlfriend of Ron, so hopefully it's not as mainstream as other fanfics. Hope you enjoy this, it took me about three times to write, in three completely different situations, but I think I'm happy with it now :)**

**Chapter 16**

Only an hour later did Hermione and Ginny hear the front door being opened, and knew it was either Ron and Harry, the mystery girlfriend of Ron's, Arthur, Percy or George returning from work. Hermione very much hoped it was George so she could talk to him beforehand. She went downstairs to investigate with Ginny close behind her. It came to their knowledge that Harry, Ron and George had all arrived at the same time, so Hermione was glad that she could keep away from Ron even for a bit.

"Hey George," she smiled. He grinned at her in return.

"Hi 'Mione," he replied, coming over to her to hug her. "Do you know?" he whispered.

"Seems I was the last one to know," Hermione sighed, still hugging George.

"I know you don't like it, but don't do anything rash?"

"Who is it George? Tell me," Hermione commanded. But he didn't need to.

"Ron? Have I come to the right place?" Hermione froze. No way was this happening. "Hermione?" the girl said, noticing her. Absolutely no way in hell was this actually happening.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione said in a low voice into George's ear.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Hermione pulled him into the living room and shut the door while Ginny coldly pointed Ron's girlfriend towards the kitchen, where Ron was.

"Kirsty? Kirsty? My new employed colleague Kirsty? How the hell can she do this to me? She was only asking me about Ron today!" Hermione demanded of George. "And Ron? How can he be going out with my colleague? This is insane." George sighed.

"I know Hermione. I know he's a dick and I don't know why he is doing this, but you have to stick it out. Make it look like you don't care. I know he isn't trying specifically to get to you, but he knows the effect it will have. Most importantly, don't be horrible to Kirsty. You know she's a nice person who wouldn't try to hurt anyone."

"She watched me as I was trying not to cry talking about it and she didn't even look fazed by it! How can I work with her now without it being really awkward? We were getting on so well! How long have they been going out for? It's got to have been at least two weeks ago. Which means he clearly only took about a week to get over us! How can he be doing this to me!" Hermione looked really stressed and angry as Ginny discreetly entered the room. One look at Hermione's face and she gave her a hug.

"You'll be okay Hermione. I had a feeling it would be her, either her or Lavender, so just be thankful it isn't her! Just sit at the opposite end of the table in between Ginny and I, and opposite Harry and Percy."

"This is horrible."

"I know, 'Mione. And mum doesn't approve either, but she can't do anything. He's 20, he's an adult, he can make his own decisions, however stupid they may be. But we can't interfere anymore. It will make things worse. I'm going to go and get changed, just wait in here with Ginny until it's time to sit up. Unless you want to go and talk to them."

"I'll stay in here I think. Thanks Ginge." George smiled briefly and left the room.

"I hate that I keep dumping everything onto you and George especially. I should be able to take care of my own problems. I'm a grown woman, why am I acting so childish about everything?" Hermione asked of Ginny, infuriated with everyone and everything.

"We aren't complaining Hermione; you know how much George wants to be there for you anyway."

"I know, but I feel terrible. He likes me and here I am complaining that I can't have Ron back. How must he feel about that?"

"He doesn't mind at all. Anything for you, his little booknymph," Ginny smirked.

"Shuttup you," Hermione said, the corner of her mouth twitching upward slightly "Thank you Ginny," she finished, hugging her best friend tightly.

*~~HP~~*

Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen when they were called for dinner, and immediately Hermione made a beeline for the furthest end of the table, where George and Ginny sat either side of her and Percy was already opposite her. She sighed in relief, glad she didn't have to go near Kirsty until Monday. She whispered a thank you to both George and Ginny, and they struck up a conversation. As was the usual topic for them, it was about Ginny's Quidditch job which was to officially start the next month.

"I'm really excited for it. I'm fed up with the training with just Gwenog; I want proper training and flying around properly."

"I haven't been flying for ages; we should have a game tomorrow," George suggested.

"Well Percy and I certainly won't play, so it'll be two on two which won't really work," Hermione said.

"It's fine, we just won't use Bludgers. Although it won't be Quidditch without them, but it'll be fun."

"Well speaking as a previous beater I guess George, it won't be the same without Bludgers," Hermione said.

"Alright everyone, help yourself!" they heard Molly say to all of them. She magicked the food onto the table and then sat down, ready to eat.

"Anyway, Ginny I heard that Gwenog Jones was retiring from Quidditch, is that true?" Percy chipped in.

"Yes it is; after this season she's going to be choosing a new captain and stopping. She's 27 and has a fiancé; she wants to spend time with him and get a more normal job."

"I don't blame her, that job takes up all of her time!"

"I'll probably only do it for about three or four years, I wouldn't be able to do it forever," Ginny said, tucking into some beef stew. Hermione noticed George was concentrating on something.

"George, are you-" he cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. She looked at him confused, but he didn't look at her. She realised he was listening. Percy and Ginny were still talking about Quidditch, so Hermione tried to find out what George was listening to while eating her stew. Molly, Ron and Kirsty were all talking together, obviously trying not to be too loud.

"…have been that long," Hermione just caught what Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Nearly three weeks together now," Kirsty said, smiling slightly.

Hermione and George both looked at each other. They sort of communicated with each other by their facial expressions. Three weeks…that meant that it was around Christmas day…and it also meant that Ron hadn't waited five weeks to go out with Kirsty after Hermione. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she realised that this was it. She and Ron were long over, and she would never be able to get him back. As her expression got more emotional, George wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she held his hand, trying to keep it together. She knew Kirsty was a lovely girl, and she didn't mean any harm. But she had known how upset Hermione was about losing Ron, and yet she still didn't say anything.

Hermione felt a nudge from Ginny, who had noticed her facial expression. She looked at her, and Ginny demanded with her eyes for Hermione to tell her what she had just overheard.

"Five weeks…that's all it took for him to find someone else," Hermione whispered, trying not to cry.

"Five weeks?" Ginny said loudly. Hermione looked at her, terrified, but it was too late. Everyone looked over to Ginny as they heard her loud exclamation.

"Ginny-" George began warningly.

"No George! I can't let this pass! Ronald, how could you find another girlfriend after only five weeks from breaking up with your girlfriend of two years? What kind of creature are you?"

"Ginny, stop it, please!"

"No Hermione! Ron, you are going to apologise to Hermione for this, and try to-"

"GINNY. Stop it. I can handle my own problems. It's Ron's life, I'm not such a big part of it anymore, so I can't have any say in what he does." Her eyes flickered over to Kirsty, who looked mortified and ashamed. "Kirsty you were asking me about Ron and I today, did you not even think about how hurt I was and still am?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, I didn't-"

"It's Hermione, and you don't have to apologise. And don't look so scared, your job isn't at risk just because of this." Kirsty visibly let out a breath she had been holding subconsciously. "Ron. I loved you so much. It was horrible, you breaking up with me, and you know it was. Five weeks just tells me how little I meant to you."

"You know why I broke up with you Hermione, and you know it was because I cared too much. I love you, but as if you are my sister. I know you understand that, and I know it's hard to accept. Because it was the other way around back at Hogwarts, although after a while I think it was only us who didn't realise that we loved each other. I just had to work out what that love was. And I'm sorry. But in my eyes, you are my sister. My favourite one."

"Oi!" Ginny protested. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You know how much you mean to me Hermione. Just not in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. So I'm moving on with my life, because in my head, I left you a few months ago. I was just scared to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Finally Ronald, a decent apology which she is most likely to accept!" Mrs. Weasley said thankfully, looking as though she thought this conversation would go in an opposite route. Everyone looked between Ron and Hermione.

"I forgave you a while ago Ron, maybe you need reminding of that. Thank you for all we had. I'm going to let go now, because deep down I know it's right." They moved towards each other, and gripped each other tightly in a hug. They remained like that for only a couple of seconds, when the glowing light of Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus lit up the room. Everyone turned to look at it somewhat worriedly; they hadn't seen one of these being used since the war. After a couple of seconds, the Lynx spoke.

"Andromeda Tonks has been attacked at her home and is in a fatal condition…Teddy is in need of care…their current location is St Mungo's…Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley and Harry Potter must report to the Ministry immediately…" the Lynx lingered for another moment, until it faded away. Everyone looked at each other, shocked. Mrs. Weasley began to panic.

"Right, Ron, Percy, we need to go now." The three of them apparated without another word.

"I must go and look after Teddy, I'm going now," Ginny declared, also leaving.

"Arthur, we must go to St Mungo's, Hermione, are you joining us?" Molly said frantically.

"Of course. What about Kirsty?"

"Oh I understand that I'm not needed right now, I should probably go home. I hope everything is okay," she said politely. She glanced at Hermione who smiled briefly.

"Okay, I'll let you know on Monday what's going on. Thank you," Hermione told her, and Kirsty left, looking worried.

"Come on Hermione, George, we shan't have much time. We must go," Arthur said authoritatively. Hermione nodded, and the three of them apparated to St Mungo's immediately. When they arrived they marched straight up to the help desk, where the unhelpful witch resided. There was no one queuing so they ran up swiftly and demanded to know where Drom was.

"Where is Andromeda Tonks? Only just brought in, I think, they said she had been atta-"

"Floor Four, Assiduous Healing ward," The Welcome Witch interrupted Arthur in a tired voice.

"Thank you," Hermione gushed out quickly before they used climbed staircase after staircase up to floor four. When they reached the ward, they saw Ginny sat outside, clutching Teddy on her lap, tears streaming down her face.

"Th..they won't let me in…they said something about the Cruciatus curse…and _Sectumsempra…_I gave them the counter curse for that one, but they aren't getting very far. She's in a cri…critical state. They don't think she's going to make it," Ginny finished in a whisper. She hugged Teddy closer to her. Mrs. Weasley clamped a hand to her mouth, Hermione gasped and Arthur looked very sombre. George looked very upset; Teddy let out a wail.

"Aunty Ginny, is Granna okay?" he asked in his little voice. She hugged him tightly.

"I don't know, Teddy. But you're going to be okay, we're going to look after you okay? It's alright little one, don't you worry," Ginny tried to reassure him, but he kept squirming.

"I wanna see Granna! I miss her! I wanna see her now Aunty Ginny!" He started to cry and tried even harder to get out of Ginny's grip.

"Stop now Teddy, you can see her in a little while. Just be a good brave boy, and you'll get to see her sooner. Now, where's Teddy's Teddy bear, hmm? Can you find him?" Teddy stopped struggling and nodded.

"I can see little Teddy!" Ginny let him go so he could pick up his bear which was lying a few feet away, and then he sat on her lap again. He sat silently on her lap, clutching his little Teddy, silent tears running down his face. Ginny pressed a kiss to his head.

"It's alright Teddy…you're going to be okay…one of these days," she murmured as her parents and Hermione took the seats next to her. All the women had tears running down their faces, and Arthur and George looked very nervous and solemn.

*~~HP~~*

An hour later of sitting in worried silence and not hearing anything from the Ministry, The Weasleys, Teddy and Hermione were allowed to come into the section which Andromeda was being taken care of in. as they were being led to the curtained off area, the healer explained what was happening.

"Andromeda is in a very severe state, she is barely conscious but has been able to string words together. We don't think she is going to make the night. She was very weak and deteriorating in her health anyway, and this attack hasn't helped. We are very sorry to have to tell you this. I hope the little one will be okay. We'll just give you a few minutes."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley muttered to the healer as they entered Drom's section. She was propped up against some pillows with various tubes goin into her arms and face. Teddy whimpered at the sight and hid in Ginny's hair.

"It's alright Teddy, they're looking after her," she said, and managed to coax him out.

"Drom dear, how are you feeling?" Molly asked tenderly.

"Quite terrible…I'm afraid I'm not going to live through this. Thank you for everything Molly." She said weakly, with hardly any energy.

"Arthur…ke…keep your family strong and together…Her…Hermione, George…you be there for each other…Ginny…please look after Teddy…you and Harry are to be his guar…guardians…tell Harry thank you and to bring up Teddy like his pa…parents would have wanted." Everyone nodded silently and sadly. Andromeda reached out her weak arms for Teddy.

"Teddy, dear, come to Granna sweetie," she asked of him. He looked at Ginny who set him on the floor and let him walk to his Grandma. He approached her gingerly, and held her hand.

"Are you gon wake up Granna?" he asked quietly.

"No Teddy dear. I'm not. But you…you just be a big brave boy and be goo…good for uncle Harry and aunty Ginny. I love you Teddy," she finished, hugging him as much as she could.

"I love you too Granna. Bye bye Granna, I will miss you!" Teddy started to cry loudly and his Grandma stroked his face comfortingly once more.

"Bye Teddy. Be safe and be strong. I love you." The next minute, Andromeda's hand had gone limp and she moved no more. Molly let out a sob as Teddy started to wail very loudly. Ginny scooped him up into a hug so he could cry onto her shoulder. Arthur sniffed loudly, and George, Hermione and Ginny had silent tears pouring down their faces. At that moment, the healer rounded the curtain and saw that Andromeda was gone from the world. She sympathetically ushered the grieving family from the ward.

They stood outside in silence for a few minutes, until Ginny spoke.

"I'm going to go home and set a bed up for Teddy in mine and Hermione's room. You coming Hermione and George? Mum, don't go to her house, they'll be searching it for evidence and whatever else they do. She told me that her will is in her vault at Gringotts. It's probably best if you and Dad stay here to decide what to do with her body. Come on Teddy, let's get you and little Teddy to bed. Bye mum, dad," Ginny sorted out for everyone. She, Hermione and George made their way to the fireplace so they could Floo back; it wasn't safe for Teddy to apparate.

*~~HP~~*

While Ginny was upstairs trying to get Teddy to sleep (she'd had to resort to a calming draught before he would consent to getting ready), Hermione and George were sat in the living room quietly next to each other, just letting their minds wander.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" George enquired, seeing a number of different emotions flash across Hermione's face all at once.

"I think so. It's just a shock; I expected her to be alive for a lot longer. And Ron…it's fine. I'm fine. It's over, and I have now accepted that."

"And Kirsty?"

"I'm not going to hold it over her, it's not fair."

"Are you scared?" George asked tentatively.

"Scared?" she wanted elaboration.

"Scared that there're still people out to kill?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't think I'm as scared as I should be. I mean, I just have this feeling that it won't be as bad as before. I guess we'll just have to wait for the others to come back to know for sure. Harry and Ron might not come home for a few days if there's a lot to investigate."

"I'm going to stay here for the night, I'll make up a bed in my old room," George decided, getting up.

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep, not tonight, too much has happened today. I'm so glad it's Saturday tomorrow," Hermione said yawning, also rising from the sofa.

"Alright for some!"

"You'll be fine. I'll plop – I mean pop, pop! I'll POP round at some point if you want tomorrow," Hermione finished. George began to laugh. "Oh shut up, you know exactly what I meant," she continued, suppressing a smile.

"You're hilarious Hermione," George said, still laughing.

"I'm gonna go and help Ginny; she's still struggling. Goodnight Ginge," Hermione told him with a smile, and hugged him before leaving the room, George still grinning.

**A/N: Hope you liked that, I know it was sad but it had to happen I'm afraid! Please leave a review!**

**Just to give you an overview, there will be 'Hermione and George time' and lots of it, but you'll have to be patient with their relationship, because it still doesn't happen for a few months in this story. I hope you'll stick around for the whole story!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	17. An Update On The Case

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have had a minor case of writer's block, so this is just a filler so now I know where to start the next chapter, I will hopefully update Saturday. Hope this is okay for you in the meantime, and again, I'm sorry it's so short. Hopefully I won't ever write a chapter as short as this again!**

The next morning, Hermione woke to Ginny shaking her awake gently, whispering 'Hermione!' she stirred and turned to look at Ginny questioningly, her eyes as wide as she could manage to get them at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"What is it Ginny? It's only 5 o'clock!" Hermione said, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Ginny said frantically. "Teddy is still asleep!"

"Sorry!" Hermione continued in a whisper. "What is it?"

"Harry is downstairs, he has 15 minutes to explain everything about last night so hurry down!" Hermione forced herself out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and hastened to follow Ginny downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already there, looking tired and dishevelled.

"What is it, Harry?" Molly asked as soon as the girls appeared.

"Well, you know the break out from Azkaban before Christmas? We thought we caught everyone but it turns out in fact we didn't. One of Andromeda's death eater relatives, we don't exactly know his name, set out to go and punish Drom for not joining the death eaters. He went to her house, accompanied by a couple of other unknown ex-death eaters who previously pleaded not guilty and didn't receive a sentence in Azkaban. They crept up on her while she was doing some late night reading, seeing as there was a bloody book lying next to her body, and attacked her from behind." Harry stopped to take a breath and look around at everyone.

"Has anyone been caught yet?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"Let him finish Ginny dear," Molly told her daughter. Harry continued.

"Andromeda may have been deteriorating in her health, but she was still a very capable witch with a lot of experience so she fought back as much as she could before unconsciousness took over her. Obviously just before she sent out a warning to the ministry, and the death eaters began to scarper before getting to Teddy, which they were apparently planning to do. Thank Merlin they didn't get that far. But only about two hours ago did we find that one of the death eaters had been struck by a particularly vicious spell cast by Drom, and also fell unconscious. We discovered him well hidden away somehow, and once he has been patched up at St Mungo's, he is going to go straight down for questioning under Veritaserum so we can possibly find out where the others are in hiding. Of course if they were any good, they will have had back up plans so hopefully we'll be able to discover them too."

"So, what you're saying is it should be quite easy to capture them once the injured death eater has gone in for questioning?" George enquired.

"We are very much hoping so, goodness knows we don't need to terrify the public anymore. I'm going to have to get back onto the case. I don't know if Ron or Percy or I will be back in time for dinner, Mrs. Weasley, so don't wait up for us."

"Tell them to be safe Harry dear, and you watch yourself too," Molly said pleadingly.

"I will try my best. I'm the Boy Who Lived, after all!" Harry said, trying to get a smile, and there were a few turn ups of lips.

"See you then Harry. I hope it all goes well," Hermione said, going to hug him.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll send you a Patronus if there's any news." Harry went over to kiss Ginny, waved, and then apparated away. Molly collapsed onto the chair, looking scared for her family, and praying that everything would be okay.

"Mum, don't worry about them. They're more experienced than any of the other Aurors, just think of what they've done! And Hermione too of course, but you know she is safe," George said in attempt to comfort his mother. She sighed.

"I know dear." At that moment, they all heard Teddy starting to wail loudly.

"Awake at 5:15! He'll never go back to sleep now," Ginny groaned. "Being a godmother is hard enough, how you managed 7 children mum I'll never know," she finished, walking out of the room to go and tend to the crying two year old.

"I'm going to go into work in a bit Molly, see if they need any extra help," Arthur informed his wife.

"I'll make some breakfast first, and then we can get sorted for the day," Molly said, getting up and busying herself in the pantry. Hermione and George were left alone in the kitchen.

"You okay, 'Mione?" George asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine George. It's just scary. I don't want to go through all this again," she said tiredly.

"It'll all be fine one day. One of these days, we won't have much to worry about at all," George told her sincerely, giving her a well needed hug. "I promise."

**A/N: Hope that was okay, at least now you know what is happening. I will try to update on Saturday, but my teachers have suddenly forced loads of coursework onto me which needs to be completed asap, so I'm really sorry if I don't update Saturday. Hope you enjoyed anyway, please leave a review because they really motivate me!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	18. Mission and Friendship

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, as usual. Hope this chapter is okay for you, I slaved all day trying to get this right just so I could update today! And I still don't think it's perfect, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 18**

Harry and Ron had barely had a break all week. They were up to their necks in work to try to capture these ex death eaters, now that they had discovered where they were. The man they had found well hidden in Andromeda's house was named Blake Rosier, one of her Uncles. He had been subjected to questioning in the Ministry of Magic in courtroom ten under Veritaserum when he would not give answers. Harry as Assistant Head Auror was just going through the notes made at the hearing with John Flinders who was head of the Auror Office, the oldest in the department at 76. They were trying to figure out the quickest and best way to go about capturing the death eaters. Blake was in Azkaban, for it had also been confirmed that he had been a previous death eater.

It seemed that their blatant plan was to wipe out any one who had been related to the Blacks and hadn't committed their life to following Voldemort, and they were going round a few houses to make this plan complete. Harry and John had the evidence for the next two places they were planning to go, and seeing as they hadn't heard of any attacks from other ministries around the world, they assumed that they had not accomplished their task yet. Harry called over to Ron and their other six co workers who were currently in the office; Scott Cooper, Ella Patel, Corin Bailey, Desmond Agyeman and Alexandre Guyton, and they all gathered around Harry and John.

"Okay, I think we should start tracking them around Nottingham or Chester; they seem to be the areas where their next victims are. We'll go four of us to Nottingham and four to Chester, and the scatter ourselves around the area of the house, which in Nottingham is down Clarendon Street, and in Chester is Hunter Street," Harry informed everyone of the basic plan.

"I'll go with Corin, Ron and Alexandre; Scott, Ella and Des, you go with Harry to Nottingham. We'll take Chester. Patrol the relevant streets all day; I believe their plan is to attack as soon as possible," John told everyone in a very businesslike way.

"I'll just go and inform Kingsley of what is going on," Scott said, leaving quickly.

"Right, well we'll need to go straight away before this gets really serious. I'm sure there're still people out there they could recruit to make a whole new army. We need to stop this before it gets way out of hand. Oh, and their names are Cleodus and Thorin Rosier," John explained. Scott returned just as he finished.

"Kingsley says there's been a sighting of Cleodus and Thorin in Nottingham, just five minutes ago down Clarendon Street. We need to get there, and fast!" he informed everyone frantically. The Aurors all swiftly made certain they had their wands before all of them apparated as one to Nottingham, away from Muggles.

"Right. Everyone spread out and try not to look too suspicious. We are especially observing number 14; that is where the only Wizarding family lives on this street. Use a Patronus to contact Harry or I if anything happens."

"Okay, so I'll go and patrol around with Des up the top end of the street," Corin said, and started to clamber out of the bush they were all currently in with Desmond following her. They set off swiftly, trying to look like normal Muggles taking a stroll together.

"Alright, Ron you go with Ella, I'll go with Alexandre and Harry you go with Scott. You all know what to do."

"We should take the back end of the street, Ron," Ella suggested. "That area is quite covered, we'll be able to see if anyone is hidden there." Ella and Ron also left.

"John, shouldn't two of us go to Chester? Just in case?" Alexandre thought this would be a wise idea.

"Oh Scott and I'll go down there. We should have both areas covered," Harry said. Scott agreed with a firm nod.

"Any news, contact me," John instructed. Harry and Scott confirmed this information and both apparated without another word.

*~~HP~~*

Hermione was getting bored of just reading and trying to read through notes for her work for the next day, which was unnecessary anyway, just something she liked to do so she was prepared. It was getting to 4:00 on the Sunday afternoon a week after Andromeda had died, and no one had heard any news from anyone at the ministry. Ginny was training for her match in February with the whole team and everyone else was either busy or working. Mrs. Weasley was outside with Teddy. Hermione decided to take a bath.

As she was settling into the water, with bubbles up to her chin, her mind wandered to the place it always did at the moment: Ron. She had realised previously that day that on New Year's Eve when Ron had kissed her that he had been going out with Kirsty at the time, and she wondered exactly why he had betrayed her trust.

As she was thinking over everything, she started to realise that slowly, she was healing, and it was because George was there for her. Yes, so was Ginny, but she didn't understand. Because Harry would never leave Ginny, so she didn't know how it felt. But George had also lost the person he loved most in the world, so he was able to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She smiled every time she thought about how much George cared about her. He was definitely like the best friend he never had. He was always there for her and never tried to make her do anything she didn't want to. He understood her and always let her make her own decisions, without giving much advice. She really liked that about him, because even though he liked her, he let her live her own life and he was just thrilled he could be a part of it.

As she was getting out of the bath, she decided she would go and visit George at work. She got herself ready and told Mrs. Weasley where she was off to.

The shop was quiet today, so George looked up from the shop pay desk when the shop bell rang signalling there was someone entering the shop. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hiya 'Mione," he called over to her. "What is this lovely surprise visit all about?" she came right up to the desk before replying.

"Oh you know, just bored and got nothing else to do," she said.

"So I'm just a back-up plan am I?" he said, cocking one eyebrow. Hermione laughed a tinkling laugh.

"No, I'm just kidding. Just wanted to come and tell you how much I appreciate you," she said. George looked at her curiously.

"What's this all about?" he asked. Hermione sighed, smiling.

"I was just thinking, it's all because of you that I'm not a broken wreck. You showed me that I could have fun and a good time even when I was sad, and you don't pressure me into anything. You stand back and let me live my own life and make mistakes, but you're always there to help pick me back up. I just wanted to thank you," she told him sincerely, looking into his shining blue eyes, full of caring and compassion.

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione," he told her, smiling and opening his arms wide. Hermione fell into them and buried her face in his chest, while he stroked her hair.

"I'll always be there for you, my little booknymph," he said, and Hermione could tell he was smiling by his voice.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me," Hermione mumbled into his chest, he chuckled.

"So has there been any news from Harry or Ron yet?" George enquired. Hermione continued to cling onto him.

"Not unless there has been in the past ten minutes," she told him. "I just find it scary. I don't want things to go down the same route as before with Voldemort. It's supposed to all be over now. We're supposed to be safe." George held Hermione tighter. At that moment, there was suddenly a ball of light, growing ever bigger until they could distinguish its form. It was a Stag.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. She looked at the Stag, and so did George, finally releasing her from the hug. The Stag began to speak in Harry's voice.

"We have captured the men…Ron was injured badly, he is in St Mungo's recovering from the Cruciatus Curse…men have been sent straight to Azkaban…You may come and visit Ron whenever…" the Patronus faded away, and the few people in the shop looked confused. Hermione turned to George.

"Are you going to see him?" George asked of her. She sighed.

"I probably should. I'll let Kirsty know too, it's only fair," she said. George nodded.

"Alright. Tell him I'll come round later, it's just me here today. See you later 'Mione," he said with a slight smile. She hugged him again before waving goodbye and leaving.

*~~HP~~*

At about 9:00 in the evening, everyone had returned from St Mungo's with a very weak and tired Ron. Teddy was asleep in Ginny's arms so she went upstairs immediately to put him in his bed.

"So are you feeling okay now Ron?" Kirsty asked in a tender voice. Hermione and George made eye contact. That was about the 20th time she had asked that. Ron looked at her tiredly.

"How many more times, Kirsty? I'm fine. You can leave knowing I'm in safe hands; mum won't let me do anything until she's completely sure I'm better," Ron assured her. She relaxed slightly.

"Okay. I'll come and see you at some point tomorrow, if Hermione will let me," Kirsty said enquiringly, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded slightly, and Kirsty smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Ron," she said in farewell, planting a kiss to Ron's lips. Hermione's stomach gave the slightest lurch of jealousy. Kirsty then walked out of the front door and everyone heard her apparating.

As soon as she had gone, Mrs. Weasley decided to ask Harry and Ron what had happened. They began to explain just as Ginny came back downstairs. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley began to make onion soup and hot chocolate.

"We discovered that the death eaters were planning to attack a Wizarding family either in Nottingham or Chester, but we had received information from Kingsley that they had been sighted in Nottingham. All of us Aurors went to the relevant street and devised a plan of action. Six of us were to patrol the street in Nottingham, and Scott and I went to Chester just in case they had decided to change locations. That was very good thinking of Alexandre, because as soon as Scott and I arrived, it was very clear that they were attacking the family there." Harry told everyone.

"Ella and I had barely gotten to the end of the street when we were alerted that we were needed in Chester immediately," Ron chipped in weakly.

"All of the Aurors came to assist us in Chester, and we managed to get inside the house under attack almost straight away. The girls, Ella and Corin got the two small children out of the way and to safety before returning to help us. There was a huge fight going on in the living room of the house, bearing in mind this was in the middle of the day where anyone could have seen what was going on. Luckily for us, no one had apparently. But the death eaters were definitely fighting to kill, and they almost did kill John, which would have been terrible."

"There were killing curses flying around everywhere, and of course, being Aurors and what with the law, we had to stick to not using unforgivable curses. All we are trained to do is fight in our defence and never to kill where possible and to just stun the criminals or bind them and keep them unconscious until they are ready for questioning. That was proving very difficult at the start," Ron piped up again. Mrs. Weasley served him and Harry soup and forced them to eat it before they carried on.

"After about 15 minutes of solid fighting, the residents were starting to weaken; they hadn't been trained for this sort of thing. Again, Ella and Corin took them to the ministry to be with their children and also to explain what was going on. It was just us 6 men left, and that's when Ron got hit with the Cruciatus curse. He took about six or seven of these before falling unconscious and leaving just five. I know it seems easy, five against two, but it really wasn't. Those men knew how to fight. While one of them was torturing Ron though, Desmond and Alexandre managed to stun him together from behind and bind him up, so we were left with just the one man. That was a piece of cake really, he stopped for about a second to register that his partner in crime was otherwise engaged, and the remaining three of us managed to hit him with stunning jinxes simultaneously. After we bound him, we tried to clear the house as best we could, and transported them straight to the ministry, and Ron to St Mungo's. That's when I sent you all Patronuses," Harry finished. Arthur sighed.

"Well done boys, I'm proud of you," he told them. Harry gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you Arthur," Harry said.

"You boys need to get off to bed after all that today. Go on, hurry up. No dawdling."

"Honestly mum, anyone would think they were six! They're fine, just leave them be," George said, bemused.

"I know, I know, I'm fussing. You know how worried I get. Well, if you lot aren't going to bed, I certainly am."

"Yeah I should probably get to my flat, but I'll see you all tomorrow night anyway," George said. He hugged his parents, then his sister and Hermione before leaving.

"I'm going up to bed too mum," said Ginny, yawning.

"I'll come up too," Hermione said, also yawning.

"Goodnight girls," Arthur and Molly said. Ginny kissed Harry before following Hermione up the stairs to bed.

**A/N: Hope that was okay! I'm not completely satisfied, but never mind. I'll try to update at some point this week, maybe Thursday or Friday. Please review in the meantime, and it may come earlier! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	19. A Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot of Hermione and George action and a Taylor Swift song involved, because, you know, it fitted and I'm in love with her music, so yeah :) Sorry if you don't like her. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :)**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all sat at a table at Terry and Katie's wedding reception, just watching everyone else dance. They were making light conversation, but then Harry asked Ginny to dance and they left Hermione alone. Once they had gone, Hermione sighed and scanned the room for George. She spotted a flash of red hair by the bar, but it was Ron who was stood talking to Kirsty like she was the only person in the world. Hermione sighed again. She didn't even know why Kirsty had been invited, it's not like Katie even knew her until a couple of weeks previously. Hermione continued in her scan of the room, but she couldn't see George anywhere. She was about to get up and go looking for him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Seamus Finnegan stood there. She smiled at him, slightly confused.

"Hi Seamus," she said tentatively.

"Hi Hermione. You look a bit lonely, do you want to dance?" he asked her confidently. She cocked her head to one side, considering, as he added, "Just for fun, and we should really catch up." She was on her own and had no one to dance with. She smiled.

"Alright, why not?" she said, rising.

"Either Ron or George will get annoyed?" Seamus said, grinning.

"Well, Ron certainly won't seeing as he had the audacity to get a new girlfriend within 5 weeks of breaking up with me, and I don't know about George," Hermione explained as they moved to the dance floor.

"I have never really understood Ron. As for George, well he really has a thing for you," Seamus said, holding Hermione by the waist as they began to sway to the music, Hermione placing her hands on Seamus' shoulders.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "He told me himself, but I'm not like Ron. I can't just go straight into another relationship that soon. And I'm not even sure if I like George in that way, I just feel as though he's the best friend I never had."

"Love, eh? The most confusing yet wonderful thing in the world," Seamus said in empathy. Hermione cocked her head to one side.

"Have you had problems too?" she enquired.

"Me and Cho dated for a while, but it didn't go too well. We kept fighting and all that, so we split up about this time last year. I don't know if she's told George and Lee yet, but Verity and I are supposed to be going on a date next week. We discovered we get on really well," Seamus told Hermione, smiling. Hermione returned the smile.

"Verity's really nice, always up for a laugh. But then again, working in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, you have to have a sense of humour," Hermione finished with a laugh.

"Of course," Seamus agreed.

"You'll have fun with her," Hermione told him sincerely. "You never know what it might turn into! Seamus chuckled, and they fell silent for a few seconds, just gently swaying to the music.

"So where do you work then, Seamus? I realise I actually don't know. You're in the ministry, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. We don't usually see anyone from other departments, we get so busy."

"I always lose track of how many people I know work in the Ministry; it's such a massive place."

"You're in the Care of Magical Creatures Department, right?"

"Yeah, there're only two of us at the moment because one of our co-workers is in Africa doing work over there, and the other had a baby just before Christmas. It was just me until I employed Ron's girlfriend unknowingly a few weeks ago."

"You employed Ron's girlfriend? Did she not even say anything? She must've known that you two used to be together."

"That's the thing which annoyed me most. She asked me questions about our relationship the day I found out it was her."

"That's out of order that is," Seamus said, frowning.

"Oh well. She's very good at what she does."

"Oh dear. George is glaring at us. Not sure how happy he is right now," Seamus said, grinning lopsidedly. Hermione glanced over to George and smiled at him, and smirked as he began to make his way over to them.

"He may be about to steal me from you. Sorry, Seamus."

"No, it's fine, I've had my turn. It's been great to talk to you, Hermione. It may be best to tell him that I'm going on a date with Verity." Hermione chuckled.

"Nice to catch up Seamus," Hermione told him, smiling. George was now stood beside them. Hermione looked up to him and giggled.

"Come to steal me, by any chance?" she asked, her and Seamus ceasing to dance.

"If you don't mind, Seamus," George said with a tight smile. Seamus grinned good-naturedly.

"Don't worry George, I'm not stealing her," he said. "See you guys," he finished, and walked off to find Dean. Hermione turned to George.

"Getting protective, are we?" she asked him with a smirk.

"No, no, just wanted to dance with you," he said, placing his hands where Seamus' had just been. Hermione felt a different kind of warmth and sucked a breath in.

"Sure that's all. I saw your face. Anyway, he's going on a date with Verity, so you don't have to worry about anyone stealing me," Hermione told him, intrigued to see his reaction. He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yep. But she didn't want you to know really until afterwards. Seamus just told me that it would be sensible to tell you."

"Well, you're not mine, so I can't claim you, but…" George sighed, "You know."

"Yeah, I know." They danced together in silence for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Are you still considering going to Australia to find your parents?" George asked after a while.

"Yes. I don't want to leave it too long, because they might be angry that I didn't come immediately, but now there's only two of us in the office at work, and Kirsty's only just started, it's hardly fair to get time off work. I'll have to wait until both Sebastian and Tegen are back, and that could be a good nine months," Hermione explained.

"I'm sure they'll understand Hermione, whatever you decide to do. And I'll be right behind you whatever you decide."

"This is why you're amazing George. We're not romantically involved with each other, we're not really siblings but you're one of my best friends and even Harry wouldn't say something like that. We've only been really close this past year, and you'd already do anything for me," Hermione said, smiling.

"Of course I would," George confirmed, twirling Hermione as they were dancing. She giggled lightly, and the music came to a stop.

"It means a lot," she confirmed. George looked at her.

"Well, I'll always be here. I don't plan on going anywhere." Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around George and gave him a huge hug. He blinked, and then put his arms around her firmly, never wanting to let go. A new song started up, and it was a lot slower than the previous one. Hermione smiled with her eyes tightly shut as she realised which song it was. It was by a Taylor Swift and was called 'Begin Again'. Hermione pulled away but left her arms draped around George's neck. She only just registered how relevant this song was to her current situation.

"That was nice," George said, smiling at Hermione, and his arms remained rested on her waist. They began to dance slowly, swaying to the music and gazing unblinkingly into each other's eyes. Taylor Swift's voice began to seep out of the magical speakers.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do,  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do,  
Walked in expecting you'd be late but you got here early and you stand and wave, I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do,_

Hermione blinked slowly, not wanting to take her eyes away from George, and brought her tongue out to moisten her dry lips. George held a breath, wanting to just kiss her beautiful lips, and to know what it felt like, but knowing it wasn't the right time at all.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause, he never did,  
I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end,_

Hermione's face dropped slightly in emotion, but she maintained eye contact with George, not wanting to seem any sadder in front of him than she had been in the past few weeks.  
_  
But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it Begin Again_

They both smiled at this point, knowing that when they had eaten their dinner just a few hours ago at the wedding everything for Hermione had begun to start over.

_You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you but I do,  
We tell stories and you don't know why, I'm coming off a little shy, but I do_

George looked at Hermione inquisitively at these words of the song, but she smiled mysteriously.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause, he never did,  
I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it Begin Again_

George began to see how much this song fitted into Hermione's life at the moment, and he couldn't help but notice how it fit the pair of them together. He found her hilarious, but Ron barely ever did. He throws his head back while he laughs, whereas Ron laughed leaning forwards. George was also much more of a gentleman than Ron was. He smiled with this information, deciding to keep it to himself.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
every single Christmas and I wanna talk about that, and for the first time,  
what's past is past,_

Hermione smiled, knowing these words were true. She was going to try to let go of the past, and hold onto what was to come.

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause, he never did,  
I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched I begin again._

As the music came to a stop, Hermione and George both let their arms drop so they were holding hands. They both smiled. '_If we were together, this would be a great moment,_' George thought as he looked at her.

"You look beautiful, by the way Hermione," he said to her, lifting his hand to play with a curled tendril which was hanging around her face. She smiled.

"Not looking so bad yourself, Weasley," she replied, chuckling. "Shall we go and congratulate the happy couple?" she suggested, finally breaking eye contact and looking around for Katie and Terry. As she scanned the room, George also looked around, but caught the eye of his younger sister. She gave him a wink, which clearly said '_I saw that dance,_' and George just grinned at her before following Hermione to go and find Katie and Terry.

**A/N: Yayy! Aww, bless George, how hard it is to have a crush like that. Meh. Life. Please leave a review telling me what you thought! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	20. A walk

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated in two weeks! I feel terrible! I've had so much work for my exams and it's about to get a whole lot harder, so updates may not be as frequent, much as I will try.**

**I've been trying to write the next chapter but it's difficult because I need commentary for a Quidditch match, so I want to get it right. To be honest this chapter probably has no point, or not a lot, it's just to give you something so you know I have not (and will not) abandon this story. It's a filler, basically. I hope it is okay for you, and I will try my hardest to update by Monday, but I cn't promise anything. It's around the 20****th**** February in this chapter btw ;)**

**Anyway, please give your thoughts at the end! :)**

**Chapter 21**

Today was the day of Ginny's first ever professional Quidditch match, and she was completely over reacting in her excitement. She was running all around the house like a mad thing, reminding everyone that they had to come and watch her in the afternoon or they would have hell to pay.

"GINNY! CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"GINNY? WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CHARGING AROUND AND COME DOWN HERE?"

"HARRY WOULD YOU TRY TO CONTROL YOUR INSANE GIRLFRIEND PLEASE?"

Everyone, although excited for Ginny and the match, was getting infuriated by the girl's madness. She was running around everywhere, jumping on people's backs and screaming down their ears that she was going to win this match.

"Okay, okay, Ginny come on, we're going on a walk," Harry said to her, forcing her coat onto her and pulling a hat down onto her head. She protested, but Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside. There was an icy breeze as the back door was opened, but the kitchen was soon warm again when they closed the door behind them.

"Thank goodness for that! She was driving me insane! Percy shouted from the living room, as he watched Harry and Ginny walk down the garden through the window.

"Oh leave her alone everyone, you know how excitable she gets. I'm going to get George; we'll have to go to the match with Ginny in about half an hour. We'll meet you there, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione informed her surrogate mother.

"Okay dear, we'll see you later. Don't be late now!" Mrs. Weasley scurried off again to the pantry, and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley.

She appeared again right in front of George's shop, and walked in immediately. George's face lit up with a big grin as he saw who it was.

"Hey Hermione, is it nearly time for the game?" he asked her as she came up to him.

"We've got about half an hour, but we could just go for a walk if you've not got much to do," she suggested.

"Lee and Verity are covering for me now anyway, so yeah I'll come. OI, YOU TWO! I'M GOING!" George finished with a yell into the back room. Two muffled replies came but George couldn't be bothered to decipher what it was they were saying. He and Hermione made their way out of the door and into the street.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hermione asked George as they wandered slowly down Diagon Alley.

"I've got just the place," George replied, taking hold of Hermione's hand. She looked at him inquisitively, but he didn't answer. He apparated them both to a small field which Hermione recognised as one near her parents house in England. She sniffed.

"Oh George, I haven't been here in years. Thank you," she said looking up at him with watery eyes.

"It's okay. Is there anything you want to talk about in particular? Ron and Kirsty?"

"Oh they're fine, and Kirsty is tactful at work. I'm used to it now. I'm not Ron's anymore, and I'm getting used to that. It's fine. Kirsty and Ron suit each other better. Imagine if it ended up being Lavender? That would be horrible," Hermione said.

"I'm glad it's not hurting anymore. You're definitely becoming happier in yourself too," George observed.

"I am. And I'm looking forward to this match this afternoon. Ginny was going insane; I'm glad to be out of the house. She was running all around like a Hippogriff on steroids. Crazy, that girl," Hermione finished, smiling. They continued walking for a few paces.

"She's always been an excitable girl, although she was very shy when she was younger. She would only be boisterous around us; no other children. Just us boys. No wonder she's so brave and outgoing, she took after us," George told Hermione, proud of his sister.

"Well, Ginny's great. I'm lucky to know her; I wouldn't get anywhere in life without her," Hermione declared.

"What, not even if I replaced her?" George asked cheekily. Hermione elbowed him.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" she said to him. He winked at her.

"That's me all over, confident and cool."

"Well, I don't know about cool…"

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but I am the height of cool. You can't get cooler than a Weasley twin, ginger hair at that," he said. Hermione laughed, and George joined in.

"It's quarter to two. We should probably get to the pitch, or Ginny will probably have a search party out for us," Hermione pointed out, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on my little booknymph, we've got a Quidditch match to go to!" they grinned at each other, linked arms, and apparated to the Quidditch stadium, looking forward to a good game.

**A/N: How bad was it? I hope it was alright; enough to keep you going anyway I hope. I know I said I hoped I wouldn't write another short chapter, but that kind of failed. I passed my year anniversary on this site, yay! :L Please review guys, I really appreciate feedback, thank you for previous reviews!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	21. A Quidditch Match

**A/N: After a long wait, I bring you…chapter 21! Hope it's okay. I'm the worst at commentating. I'll do a longer note at the end.**

**Chapter 21**

The Quidditch stadium was already heaving with witches and wizards when Hermione and George arrived. It was the first proper match outside of Hogwarts Hermione had been to since the world cup, (George had seen a couple of Puddlemere United's games, as Oliver Wood could get him in cheap) and they were both looking forward to it, especially as Ginny was to play for the Holyhead Harpies. The pitch and stadium were considerably smaller than the one they used for the world cup, but were slightly bigger than the ones in the Hogwarts grounds. They looked around for a group of people with red hair, but they could not spot the rest of the Weasleys in the huge crowds.

"Do you know where we're supposed to be sitting George?" Hermione enquired, still straining her eyes in search for the family.

"I think we are in a box which Ginny got free for the family. It's quite high up; we should go and ask at the ticket office. Do you think the rest of the family are even here yet?"

"They said to meet us at 1.30, and its twenty five to two now, so I assume they're already here. They have our tickets, so-" Hermione broke off as she heard a voice from above yelling her name.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! GEORGE! UP HERE!" Harry and Ron were shouting at the top of their voices from about 50 feet above them, waving their tickets in the air. The two on the ground waved, and Hermione summoned the tickets down to give to the ticket collector.

"The match starts at 2, do you suppose we can climb 50 feet within 20 minutes?"

"Of course we will George, don't be ridiculous. How slowly do you suppose we walk?"

"I can't be bothered, I'm feeling rather lazy today," George said, moaning.

"Well, just feel glad you're not playing then," Hermione said, handing the tickets over.

"Actually, I'd rather be playing."

"Well that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Come on, up we go," Hermione said after the ticket master had granted them permission to enter.

"I haven't seen or played Quidditch in a while, this will be fun. Also work is hard again, love potions for Valentine's Day last week was ridiculous! Can't people just leave others be and fall in love with whoever they want? I've never understood love potions. I know we make them, but that isn't the point. Obviously Harry's dad didn't approve of them either; otherwise he would've used one on Lily. I heard he liked her for years but she never went out with him until their seventh year."

"Yeah that is true. I suppose he thought Lily would hate him even more than she already did and curse him or something; apparently Lily was just like Ginny is: feisty. Also I guess he cared for her and her choices, so didn't want to push her into anything. Romilda Vane tried to smuggle Harry a couple of love potions in our sixth year; that was when Ron accidentally fell in love with her. He ate one of the chocolate cauldrons which Romilda had given to Harry," Hermione explained as they ascended the seemingly never ending staircase up to their seats.

"Ron always eats everything, it's no surprise really. Was he going out with Lavender then?"

"Yeah he was, and she didn't really like the fact that Ron had supposedly fallen in love with someone else. She was so possessive of him. It was really annoying; I didn't speak to Ron for weeks while they were going out. It was ridiculous. Of course, it's awful she was bitten by a werewolf, but I'm glad I haven't seen her properly since the war. We never really got on anyway; I was too much of a nerd for her liking. She and Parvati were always going on about the boys in the school and what they were going to wear and when and how they were going to style their hair and all the things I didn't care about."

"Just like the good, down to earth girl you are. Girls with too many frills and bows make me shudder; they try too hard to be someone they're not."

"I think that's why we didn't get on very well; we always scorned the other for things we didn't agree with. It's much less drama having boys as best friends, and more interesting as well."

"Well you would know," George said, smiling. "Fred and I only really hung about with Lee for our first two years; after that we were sort of friends with everyone in the house. We stopped being looked down on so much, when everyone found out we were good Quidditch players. They started to accept our pranks more by then. Hogwarts was brilliant; I always complained about school but it was good fun."

"Well it's much better than Muggle school would have been; no magic, just maths and science and all those awful subjects."

"How different are the lessons in the Muggle world?"

"Well…they don't use magic!"

"State the obvious why don't you, 'Mione. Apart from that."

"Well I guess Arithmancy is a bit like maths, then Biology would be Herbology, Physics would be Astronomy, Chemistry would be potions. Religious studies I guess could be kind of similar to Divination, and then they study History just without all the magic. Wizards never really learn literacy; I guess you just learn that as a young child."

"So there're quite a lot of similarities if you exclude the magic then. That's quite interesting actually," George said, really intrigued.

"I think Muggles have more right to complain about school than we do. Although I've always loved school; I love learning anything I can."

"Well I think anyone could guess that. Come on, just one more flight of steps to go. I'm really looking forward to this match," George told Hermione, and they continued to talk about Quidditch.

*~~HP~~*

"_Aaaaaaaand, Ginny Weasley flies past the goalhoops, the Quaffle clutched in her hand, shoots from the side aaaand…Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United keeper blocks it. The Quaffle flies straight into Gwenog Jones' Open arms and she loops around two Puddlemere chasers, feints left and she SCORES FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES! THAT MAKES IT 150:90 TO THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"_

A communal cheer rose around the whole stadium, cheering for the Harpies, the Weasley's particularly yelling themselves hoarse. Ginny flew past them and gave them a wide grin as she swept straight past them in a blur of green and yellow, as was the colour of their Quidditch robes. They had been playing for one hour and fifty minutes, and the weather had got better as time went on. Nobody could make themselves heard over the screaming that the crowd was producing.

"_Oh look at the Puddlemere seeker Davies go! Has he seen something? Shooting straight up into the clouds, but alas, the Harpies seeker Swift is hovering down the Puddlemere shooting end! Who has the right idea? Meanwhile, Puddlemere chaser Jeffries has hold of the Quaffle, aims for the centre hoop of their goal end, and misses, the Quaffle flying straight into the Harpies Ginny Weasley's arms – MIND THAT BLUDGER, WEASLEY! Miss Weasley narrowly dodges a Bludger, flattening herself onto her broom but letting go of the Quaffle, dropping it into a fellow chaser's arms. The Harpies Beater Anning thwacks the offending Bludger down the other end of the pitch, only for it to boomerang straight back in the same direction! The Harpies lose possession of the Quaffle, and the seekers are nowhere to be seen! Puddlemere chaser Collingham has a firm grip on the Quaffle, a Bludger skims past him and he shoots and SCORES! THE CURRENT SCORE IS 150:100 TO THE HARPIES! COME ON YOU PUDDLEMERE'S YOU NEED TO CATCH UP!_

"_Harpies chaser Simpson catches the Quaffle in the tips of her fingers and zooms off down to the other end; passes to fellow chaser Jones who then swerves and ducks the Bludgers, now sweeping across the pitch to the Puddlemere chaser Weasley who dodges; GINNY WEASLEY SCORES! WE ARE REALLY SEEING SOME TALENT TODAY FROM THE HARPIES! THAT IS 160:100 TO THEM, KEEP UP THE GAE GUYS!"_

At this, the Weasley's began to jump around in their stand, ecstatic for Ginny, the emotions running high.

"_Where have the seekers got to? Let's hope nothing too interesting is happening up there! Harpies beater McMahon wrestles with a very strong willed Bludger, trying to keep it away from her fellow team member Jones, who is currently in possession of the Quaffle. McMahon fails with the Bludger which aims itself for Gwenog; but McMahon soon has hold of it again; Harpies have lost possession of the Quaffle, Puddlemere chaser Primer is streaking across the pitch, passes to Kennedy, who passes to Collingham, back to Kennedy, Primer, Collingham, they lose the Quaffle as Harpies keeper Murray blocks it just as they reach the goalposts and Weasley is far too wise for their team! She is really proving herself in her first game! She passes to fellow chaser Simpson who lets it skim the tip of her fingers as a Bludger sweeps past her; Puddlemere beater Rockley following quickly in its path but Weasley is underneath and catches the Quaffle before Puddlemere's Collingham can get to it, she aims, shoots and SCORES AGAIN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A GAME MOVE SO FAST! SCORE LIES AT 170:100!"_

The Weasley's were growing hoarse with all their screaming and Molly had taken to her chair; her legs tired of standing up, but still beaming for her daughter's success.

"_Oh look! Here come the seekers, Penny Swift from the Harpies is right ahead, and THEY HAVE LOCATED THE SNITCH! Game continues in the centre, chaser Primer in possession, swapping between him and Kennedy down the pitch, marked by Jones and Weasley, Swift reaches her arm out stretching forward, come on you can do it, and SHE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS ARE AWARDED TO THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES, CHAMPIONS OF TODAY'S GAME! FINAL SCORE IS 320:100 TO THE HARPIES! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" _The commentator's voice went dead and the crowds could be heard cheering wildly for the winning team, who were currently doing a lap of honour. Everyone was exchanging hugs, and even Puddlemere United supporters were cheering for the efforts of their team.

"GO GINNY!" all the Weasley's shouted as she flew past in her lap of honour. The whole stadium was ecstatic, and the teams soon dispersed through their gateways and the crowds started to expel themselves from the stadium, chatting happily about the game they just witnessed.

**A/N: That was probably not great, but you'll live. I am currently in the middle of all my GCSE's and I am revising hard, which is why I haven't had time to write much. Please be patient with me, I do intend to finish this story and I will try my hardest to update at least every other week. I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but if I don't give myself any deadlines, it will never get done. Please leave a review as I really appreciate it and I will talk to you guys soon. Thank you!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	22. Babysitting Teddy

**A/N: First of all, massive apologies for not updating sooner. Exam time, so revision is taking up most of my life. Hope this chapter is satisfactory for you, and I will try to update again maybe twice before the month is out. Longer note at the end. Hope you enjoy! (This chapter is set about mid March 2001)**

**Chapter 22**

It had taken Teddy a whole month to come to terms with the fact that he was never going to see his Grandma again. Ginny and Harry had tried to tell him that she had gone to 'live with the angels', but he was a sad little boy. Harry was extremely sympathetic and trying to be a good godfather, because he knew exactly what it was like to be alone and without a proper family.

Ginny's euphoria of winning at Quidditch only lasted for about a week before she began to worry greatly about Teddy. He had clammed up for the past month, and was just moping around, not his usual self at all. It broke her heart to see a little boy just nearing his third birthday this sad. She had tried to cheer him up by going out and taking him places and treating him to things like ice cream and toys, but nothing cheered him up. She decided to open up her worries to her best friend.

"Hermione, I just don't know what to do. He's such a sad little boy; he doesn't deserve any of this. He deserves to have a proper childhood. I will not let what happened to Harry happen to him, but whatever I do, he just won't cheer up. I don't know how much longer this is going to take." Ginny was very visibly worried about Teddy, and Hermione was surprised that she hadn't thought of the first obvious thing which popped into her own head.

"Have you taken him to George's joke shop yet? That always cheers me up; there is always something in there which makes me laugh. You could try there. I'm going over to Diagon Alley in a bit, I'll take him."

"As if I didn't even think of that! Thank you Hermione, it would be nice to get a few hours to myself. I'll go and get him ready."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll do it. You go and have a bath or spend time with Harry while he isn't working. Is Teddy in the garden?"

"Yeah he is. Thank you Hermione, I just feel responsible for him and forget that other people will look after him if I want a break. I'm going to have a bath, see you later," Ginny concluded, rising from the sofa and giving Hermione a hug.

"Just don't worry about him. George and I'll sort him out," Hermione said, also rising and going off to find Teddy. She spotted his light blue hair lying in the grass almost straight away, and went over to sit next to him.

"Hello Teddy, how are you feeling?" she asked him sensitively, patting him on the back. He turned to face her, and there were the usual tears streaming down his tiny face.

"I'm really sad, Aunty 'Mione," he told her, his currently blue eyes to match his emotions looking up at her. She simpered, and held her arms out to him.

"Come here Teddy, have a hug, there we go. It's all going to be okay, you know? One day soon, you will be happy again and it will all be okay."

"Really?" he enquired hopefully.

"Really really. Come on then. Shall we go to Uncle George's shop? Just you and me? Will that cheer you up?" she made the offer to him. He cocked his head to one side, hesitating, before agreeing. "Good boy. We'll get on your coat and shoes and then we'll go to the shop. It might even make you laugh!" she gave Teddy one final hug before helping him up off the grass and holding his hand as they walked back up to the house, Teddy still in his quiet mood.

*~~HP~~*

George's face lit up in a grin as it always did when he saw Hermione. He caught her eye and began to walk over to her, dodging customers as the shop was incredibly busy. Teddy spotted him and waved, but with no enthusiasm or energy.

"Hiya you two. What brings you here on this fine day?" he glanced at Teddy, who was looking around in awe. Hermione began to explain.

"Well, Teddy is still very down and Ginny couldn't think of any way to cheer him up, and I realised he had never even set foot in this shop before, so decided to bring him to see if we could get a smile on his face."

"Has he really never been in here before?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, we'll have him cheered up in no time." George crouched down until he was eye level with Teddy.

"Would you like me to show you some really good things, Teddy? You can choose something you really like and have it as a present if you like," he encouraged. Hermione smiled at how good George was with the young boy. Teddy looked at his feet but gave a slight smile as he nodded. "Come on then, let me show you around," he coaxed, reaching out his hand for Teddy to take hold of as he rose to his usual height.

"Um, George, would you mind just taking him around on your own for a while? I need to pick up some books for work from Flourish and Blotts," Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, of course. We can be more reckless that way, can't we Teddy?" Hermione could barely miss the smile on Teddy's face this time.

"Oh, be sensible. Cheer him up, but don't get him overwhelmed. See you later. Have fun, Teddy," she finished, hugging him, and then leaving the shop."

George and Teddy made eye contact. Teddy looked forlorn, so George decided to talk to him before showing him some products.

"Okay, Teddy, little man. Look at me. I know how sad you are, and I know it's a hard thing to get through this young, having no parents or any family. But you know what? You have a whole new family who loves you very much. You have Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Harry, and Aunty Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione. And we all love you very much, Teddy, don't you forget that." The young boy nodded, and George continued. "If you feel sad and want a hug, you go and find Uncle Harry because he knows how you feel, and it will all be okay, yeah? Now, let's go and have some fun!" George grinned at the young boy, who managed a feeble smile.

"Right, so, it's nearly your birthday, isn't it? You're going to be three! Three years old, and you're already as intelligent and with the vocabulary of a five year old. Come on then, where do you want to look first?" Teddy pondered for a moment, and then pointed to the left of them.

"That way!" he chose.

"Alrighty!" George exclaimed, leading Teddy down the aisle. He showed Teddy loads of things which were in the shop which were George's personal favourite products, and Teddy's smile was getting wider and wider as they went on.

Soon enough, George had Teddy laughing his little laugh he always used to possess. He was running around wildly, seeming to have forgotten everything else, and just having a good time. George was showing him how many of the products worked, and the model of a girl throwing up (having supposedly previously taken a Puking Pastille) had the young boy in stitches. The dragon breathing fire to cook the popcorn had him fascinated, but the thing which entranced him the most were the Headless Hats.

He just couldn't see how on earth it could make someone's head disappear, and after puzzling over it for a while, watching George's head come and go, he decided he was brave enough to try for himself. George held a mirror in front of Teddy while his head disappeared, and to the boy's astonishment, he could see his body but not his head. He stood in silence, wondering how he could see if he didn't have a head, until his head materialised again, and then shrieked with laughter, and did it again, and again.

When Hermione returned to the shop and heard a young child shrieking from the depths of the shop, she became quite alarmed. What on earth was George doing to Teddy? She swiftly made her way through the shop, ready to shout at George for upsetting him, but to her amazement the two of them were lying on the floor in hysterics. She looked at both of them, utterly amazed at how George could make Teddy laugh like a maniac within the 10 or 15 minutes she had been gone.

"Erm…I'm guessing you didn't miss me then boys?" She enquired, amused at their antics. A few shoppers were also laughing and pointing at the two of them on the ground, one of them being the shop manager, but others looked frankly scared. George looked up to see Hermione standing there, arms folded with a smirk on her face. He faked a gasp.

"Oh no, Teddy! Look who's back! Boring old Aunty Hermione, what will we do now?" Teddy silenced himself. His hair had turned a violent shade of orange to match George's and to show how bright his emotions were. He got up solemnly, looked at one of the nearby Headless Hats he had discarded, and without intending it to, it managed to lodge itself on Hermione's head. It was his first piece of accidental magic. He burst into further giggles when he saw that his surrogate's aunt's head had disappeared, and she was making protests from underneath it. George stared at Teddy, shocked, and Hermione wore the same sort of expression as she emerged from the hat.

"Oh Teddy!" she squealed, reaching down to pull him into a massive hug. He tried to struggle, but Hermione's grip was too tight. "Well done, you performed magic! Oh, Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry are going to be so pleased!" she released him from the hug, beaming at him, and the young boy was chuckling. George bent down so he was eye level with Teddy and grinned widely.

"Well done, little man. Now, would you like to take one of these hats home to show Grandma Weasley?"

"YES YES YES!" Teddy shouted loudly, and ran off to fetch a new one from the shelf. George, still grinning, waved his wand in a sweeping motion and cleared up the mess. He turned to Hermione, who threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, George," she mumbled into his neck. He buried his face into her sweet smelling, tamed hair.

"It was my pleasure, 'Mione. You can trust me to cheer anyone up."

"Oh, I know that. You've done it to me on many occasions." She released George, and planted a soft and tender kiss to his cheek. George felt warm where her lips had met his skin, and smiled at her, very happy.

"I'm going to take Teddy back to the Burrow now. I'm assuming you aren't going to let me pay for the hat?"

"No, of course not. He deserves it," George said, nodding.

"Well, I'll see you later then," she said, smiling, and turned to leave. George threw his head back as soon as she was out of sight calling for Teddy. She knew exactly how to confuse his feelings. As Hermione left the shop with Teddy, he felt Lee's hand grip his shoulder, so he turned to face him.

"You have some serious thinking to do, mate. If you really want her, you're going to have to start giving her more signs than that, and not do them behind her back," Lee advised.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to come across to strong, you know?" Verity appeared at this point.

"You should ask her out again," she suggested. "It will help."

"Thanks, guys. I'll see if she wants to do something next week. For now, it's work." The three of them returned to their duties, George feeling happy and longing at the same time.

**A/N: I really hope this chapter was okay guys. Hermione and George will be getting together VERY SOON. I promise. And I again apologise for not uploading sooner, and it will probably be the same until mid June now, because I'm about to hit the exam period and need to spend most of my time doing work for those. Also my friend is going through a very hard time at the moment, so I feel I need to support her. I hope you all understand. It will be my aim to update every two weeks, and I apologise profusely if this doesn't go to plan.**

**Anyway, I really hope it was okay and you enjoyed it, even though there wasn't much Hermione/George action. I have plans for the next chapter and it will be mainly focussed on the two of them, so hopefully that will keep you going. As always, please review, I really need the feedback to let me know if I'm on a good track. Love always! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	23. Muggle Adventuring and a thing

**A/N: So, yeah, here's chapter 23…I apologise for the long wait, but you will not have to wait for the main part of the story for much longer! Hope this is okay, I didn't have time to read through it so I hope there are no mistakes. Thanks for your previous reviews, enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Muggle Adventuring

The rest of March and the first half of April flew past swiftly, with no major events to record, just ordinary days of work and George's birthday happening in between, for which he got many presents and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione, which would have been enough for him. It was now the 28th of April and Teddy's third birthday, so Harry, Ginny, Ron, George and Hermione were taking him to a Muggle fairground, which was also new to Ron, Ginny and George. Harry had only been to one fairground in his childhood, and his visit was very restricted, having had to go with the Dursleys. The four adults were currently waiting at the bottom of a Helter Skelter for Teddy to com zooming down on his mat excitedly, like he had already done twice. Ron, George and Ginny were looking around at the fairground interestedly, wondering how on earth Muggles came up with fun things and rides which were so simple yet complex at the same time.

"You know, Muggles really are clever. The way they manage to hold up all these rides and make them move and stuff is amazing, and all without magic. They are really astounding. We don't really need magic at all," Ginny was saying as she watched a Ferris wheel turn.

"If I were a Muggle I wouldn't wish for magic because I wouldn't believe in it, but because I'm a wizard, I don't wish to be a Muggle at all. Magic's great, I don't know what I would do without it."

"I managed being a Muggle. I didn't believe it to start off with when Professor McGonagall showed up at my house and informed me I was a witch, and my parents were very shocked. I only started to believe in magic when we arrived at Diagon Alley. She had showed me a spell or two, transfiguring things, but entering Diagon Alley was just mind blowing," Hermione said, recalling that day when she discovered her magical generics.

"Diagon Alley is pretty amazing," Ron contributed.

"I didn't believe it straight away either, but I gradually started to come to terms with it, anything to get away from the Dursley's anyway. Hagrid was brilliant, he gave me a proper welcome into the Wizarding world and he's been a great friend. Oh here comes Teddy again!" Harry finished, and they all began to wave frantically as Teddy came whizzing down the swirly slide, squealing in pleasure. They had had to try to tell him beforehand that he needed to try to keep his hair one colour, something that he had achieved so far. They thought they should teach him to control his emotions at some point, but as he was only three, they weren't worrying about it too much. They watched him as he gave the man his mat back and then came scurrying over to them.

"That was so so fun!" he shouted excitedly, going to hug Ginny around the legs. She had to take a step back as it was surprising the impact of the force a young child could have. She giggled and bent down to give him a proper hug.

"Where do you want to go next, Teddy?" Harry asked, looking down at the young boy. Teddy let go of Ginny and pondered for a moment.

"The horses!" he yelled, pointing in the direction of the merry-go-round.

"Okay, we'll take you on there. Hermione and George, do you want to go and get some food?" Harry suggested, grabbing onto Teddy's hand so he wouldn't run off.

"Yeah, okay. We'll just pick up some burgers or something, you know, the usual Muggle fair food," Hermione said. "Come on George. We'll just meet you guys by the carousel in about 20 minutes," she finished, and she and George wandered off in the direction of a food stand, George still looking around in awe of everything.

"Honestly George, people are going to think you're mentally abnormal, wandering round with your mouth hanging open at normal things."

"But this is all brilliant! I love Muggles, I'm really starting to understand dad's obsession with them. They're more magical than we are, if I'm honest." Hermione was chuckling at George's amazement.

"Come on you. Do you want some candyfloss?" she enquired, trying to distract him. He looked at her strangely.

"What in Merlin's name is candyfloss supposed to be? Is it some kind of Muggle dentist thing which your parents introduced you to?"

"No, it's quite the opposite. Its sugar whipped up into a fluffy mound of cloud, in a way to describe it."

"Where can you get it?"

"There's a stall over there, come on. We'll get some for everyone in bags; it's much easier that way." Hermione grabbed hold of George's hand and attempted to push through the crowds which were large so they could get to the stalls which sold food. "They make it in front of you as well. We'll get three bags; that will be fine." When they got to the front of the queue which didn't take long at all, Hermione ordered three bags of candyfloss and they both watched the woman get to work.

George hung his mouth open slightly as he watched the lady pour some sugar into a big round wok thing and whirr the machine up really fast until the sugar turned into clouds of pink. He looked up at her to see she was smiling at his amazed face.

"What's up with you love? You look like you've never seen this done before!" he replied swiftly.

"But how does it work? It's sugar and then it's suddenly cloud! How can that be done without magic or something?" the woman laughed.

"You haven't got a very intelligent one here, have you miss?" she said, directing the comment to Hermione, who gave a nervous little laugh.

"No, not really," she replied, smirking at George.

"Well, I think it's cool," he stated firmly as the woman handed him one of the bags. They stood quietly to watch the process twice again, paid, and walked off. They were walking a few seconds until George said,

"I am intelligent, miss, just because you are cleverer," he said jokingly.

"Oh shut up. I know, I just didn't want an awkward conversation. Do you want a hotdog or a bur-"

"What's a hotdog? All these fairground terms are making my head spin around." Hermione chuckled.

"A hotdog it just a sausage in a roll basically, and you can put onions or sauce or whatever you want onto them. It is an odd way of putting it, but it sounds kind of fun, much more interesting than a sausage sandwich or whatever."

"What? How do Muggles even come up with these things?"

"I don't know, they do have brains though. They have all these silly little things which confuse people at the best of times, but they also have these wonderful creations that they do unaccompanied with magic, so they are amazing. I much prefer being a witch though, it's more fun and liberating."

"I can imagine it is much more boring to be a muggle," George said as they joined the hotdog queue.

"Well I had fun, but then again, magic and all that. It's brilliant. So brilliant that I didn't believe at first, but it was so extraordinary that I couldn't not believe it after a while."

"And if you didn't have magic then you never would have met any of us Weasley's or Harry. How different would your life be without all that Voldemort stuff?"

"He would have still affected me, all the Muggle knew there was something going on and the death eaters were killing Muggles anyway, so I think, even though I was a Muggle born, I was much safer in the Wizarding world."

"Yeah and you would have never met me, so I can only imagine what a great loss that would be to both our lives," George said, winking.

"I think I could have managed," Hermione said winking back. George widened his mouth in mock horror.

"How dare you! I may have to punish you by tickling you or something," he planned, edging towards her.

"No, George, no, _stop it!"_ she hissed at him as he went into her neck first with his wretched hands. "Not here, this is awkward!" he pouted.

"Think before you speak then," he said in a mock huff as they reached the counter. He turned away from her, still with his pout on his face and she couldn't help but giggle as she ordered one burger for Harry, four hotdogs and a smaller one for Teddy. When the man had handed them over, she paid and pushed George slightly.

"Come on, move you big ginge, we need to get back to the others." George looked at her grumpily. "Stop being such a child George Weasley, and get out of the way or there will be no hotdog for you," scolded. George immediately gave her puppy eyes and a smile.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," he said, beginning to walk.

"You're a right tease, you know that?"

"Oh Hermione, you don't know how much of a tease I really am. Want to find out?" George said saucily, winking again. She gaped at him.

"Did you really just insinuate that? George Weasley, I am ashamed of you," Hermione said, blushing as they approached the Carousel. The others waved.

"Hey you two. What's got you blushing, Hermione?" Ginny enquired.

"Your brother is being dirty," she said with vigour, but chuckling. Ron and Ginny were both looking at the bags George was carrying containing the candyfloss.

"What's that pink fluffy stuff?" Ron asked, eyeing it.

"Oh, it's called candyfloss! Good thinking Hermione, Teddy will love that too," Harry said happily, waving at Teddy as he went past on a very majestic looking horse.

"What on earth is candyfloss?" asked Ginny, perplexed. George grinned.

"It's so weird! The woman made it in front of us! She poured sugar into a dish, and suddenly it was producing clouds! She told me I wasn't very intelligent," he finished.

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know!"

"Shush you two, when you taste it you'll just want to eat it, not question it," Harry said.

"How many goes has Teddy had on that thing now Harry?" Ron asked, trying to follow Teddy all around the circuit but looking silly in the process.

"Three. We should probably refrain from rides for a while after he's eaten, he loves them!" the ride was just coming to a stop as Harry spoke, and Ginny went over to the gate to collect him. They heard her telling him it was time to eat some food, and they approached them again.

*~~HP~~*

The six of them had sat down with their food somewhere on a bench and they were all eating, quietly and content. George looked at his watch briefly and spoke up.

"I'm going to have to go back to the shop in a minute. Lee has a job to go and do this afternoon and I don't want to leave Verity there on her own."

"Where has Lee got to go?" Ginny enquired. George smiled.

"You'll all see later I expect, but for now it's a secret," he said. "I'll just try some candyfloss and then be off," he concluded. Hermione handed him the bag and he reached inside it, before grimacing. She smiled at him.

"Eurgh, it's really sticky!" he complained.

"It's made of sugar, what do you expect? Go on, try some!" Hermione encouraged. George brought some of the fluffy cloudy stuff to his lips and put it into his mouth. He tried to bite it but it seemed to disappear in his mouth.

"What the heck? It's like it's disintegrated or melted or something, that's so weird! I love it!" he concluded, reaching into the bag for more. At this point, Ron and Ginny also finished their hotdogs so also tried some. Their reactions were much the same.

"That's so weird but it's delicious! Muggles must have some sort of magical powers, I swear!" Ginny said. Ron was just devouring it.

"Hey, Teddy, you should have some," he suggested, his mouth full of a sugary lump. He offered some to the small boy who ate it immediately. He looked perplexed when he seemed to have an empty mouth, but reached eagerly for more. Hermione and Harry were laughing.

"You see, to Muggles, these things are all normal, and you are just marvelling over it all!"

"It is amazing. Do you like it Teddy?"

"It's yummy!" he announced, putting a lot into his mouth.

"Yeah, well try not to choke now," Ginny said to him.

*~~HP~~*

They all finally reached home about two hours later, when Teddy had officially been on every ride he was allowed on and the adults were worn out. George had gone home earlier, and they wanted to know what was going on with Lee so they dropped Teddy off with Mrs. Weasley and went down to the shop. They could hear cheers coming from inside his flat and very happy laughter issuing from a girls' mouth. Hermione knocked confidently on the flat door, which opened in seconds to George, grinning.

"I knew you lot would come, you're all too nosy," he said, beckoning them in. Lee and Angelina were in the living room together looking very excited.

"Oh my God, you guys are all here!" Angelina squealed, running first to Ginny and hugging her. "Lee proposed! Like he actually proposed, like 20 minutes ago in a private park he found somewhere, all set out especially. Oh I'm so excited!" Ginny and Hermione both jumped up and down with Angelina. They knew how much she loved Lee although she tried to act cool most of the time. They had been dating for three and a half years, a little longer than Harry and Ginny. Lee gave Ron and Harry brotherly hugs while they made jokes about the two of them being able to cope with each other for long enough, before George brought out some Firewhiskey to celebrate.

"This calls for a toast!" he announced. Everyone took a glass and raised it. "To Lee and Angelina, in the hope that they will put up with each other forever and love each other forevermore. Two of my best friends, I wish you well for your future!" George finished, and Lee and Angelina shared a kiss. It was like a mini party, everyone cheering and reminiscing of the years the two had been together. Hermione caught the look in Ginny's eyes occasionally, and knew that as happy as she was for Angelina, she was wishing deeply for Harry to ask her to marry him.

"All in good time, Ginny," she whispered to her.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. I don't know when I'll next update, hopefully within the next two weeks, but I still can't make any promises. Although…I do believe the next chapter will be the one you have all been waiting for! So pleased keep tuned in. Please review, I read and appreciate every one of them even if I don't always have time to reply. Until next time! (Anyone who was a part of the Mishapocalypse…I hope you aren't too affected!) :P**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	24. Realising

**Chapter 24**

**Thank you so much for your reviews yet again, it means so much to me when you tell me that you are excited when chapters are uploaded! Now, I do believe this is the chapter before the one you have all been waiting for! So I will give you an overview of so far.**

**If you can't remember everything, read this before the chapter! -  
****November:**** Ron broke up with Hermione, truth or dare, Curtis is born (how many of you remember him?)  
****December :**** Christmas (Oh really?)  
****January:**** New year (again with the stating the obvious) Kirsty, (I think I may have rushed the last few fanfic months, but oh well) Katie and Terry's wedding, Andromeda dies, I think after Kirsty was introduced, Hermione knew it was really it with Ron and that is her turning point.  
****February:**** Ginny's Quidditch match  
****March: ****Teddy cheering up ****April:**** The last chapter and this one, I do believe.**

**So I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very different from any I've written before and it is very short, but I have to do the building up.**

**Hermione's POV**

I have been watching him for a few weeks now. In secret, much more deeply. I'm becoming more curious, more enticed, more interested. I'm noticing things about him which I've never noticed before. I just sit in silence, grabbing looks at him whenever I can. The way he scrunches up his face if he reads something, in his workshop when his forehead furrows in concentration, and how pleased he is if something goes right, which is very often. Also how happy he always looks when looking at his best friend Lee, or any of his family members. That loving look he gives to his mother to show appreciation for her in his life. And the way he looks at me.

When he sees me, his eyes light up and I realise how much he really enjoys my presence. I never believed before until I looked closely, but he has a look of protection in his eyes when we go some place together. No matter how safe it is, he always makes sure I'm okay and safe. His eyes are so beautiful; they hold so many emotions and so much meaning. I've realised I've been studying them, I never noticed very much until now. I look over to him now, dozing on his sofa after a long day of work. He looks so peaceful and relaxed, like nothing could bother him.

Sometimes I look at him and he looks so happy and ecstatic, like nothing could bother him, and other times I look I know he's thinking of his lost brother. He's so changeable, yet he always stays the same.

He looks after me and he's always there for me, almost as much as Harry and Ron have been. But it's like he understands my every feeling, unlike the two of them. He always knows what to say, and he's never given up on me. He trusts me and believes in me. I love the way he is just always there for me, and how much he really cares for me. He is forever complimenting me, never letting me put myself down, and cheers me up every single time I am feeling upset or stressed. He will always try to do something fun with me to make sure I am happy, never even letting me be sad. He plays pranks on me and other people and he is hilarious and incredible.

But aside from all his antics and protectiveness, he is a genuinely amazing person. He makes me smile to no end, cheers me up over anything, makes me feel happy, makes me want to be near him all the time. He gives me butterflies and makes me feel like nothing can ever hurt me. I come to the conclusion abruptly as I watch him snore lightly.

I fancy George Weasley.

**A/N: Aaaaaand, there we go! Hermione has finally realised what her feelings truly are. Sorry it was so short, and I understand it wasn't very much of a build up, but I needed something there. I hope it was good enough. And the next chapter will be the one…well you should all know what will happen by now? Until next time guys! Please review :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x **


	25. The Beginning

**A/N: OKAY EVERYONE, THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I'M REALLY EXCITED TO FINALLY PUBLISH IT! I hope I do it justice, I've tried to do the best I can and I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 25**

**Back in normal POV**

A few days later, it was the anniversary of the Hogwarts Battle and Victoire's first birthday. In the morning all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went down to the Memorial along with many, many other people from the Wizarding population to pay their respects to all those who were killed in the battle. Teddy wasn't very understanding but he knew that everyone else was looking sad, so he didn't ask very many questions. Harry and Ginny took him off a little way to tell him that everyone was sad and that he would understand one day, and after that he wouldn't let go of Harry's hand. Hermione and Harry stood a little way away while the rest of the Weasley family stood beside Fred's grave, and even after most people had gone, George still remained there and refused to go until he had had time alone with his twin, even pushing Hermione away which was unusual. He waited until every last person had left the memorial site before beginning to speak out loud to the gravestone. It killed him to know that Fred's body remains were just residing under the ground, rotting away with only a headstone for anyone to know where he was. He broke down into sobs just thinking about this. It was a while before he was composed enough to be able to form words, and even these were unsteady.

"Hey there Freddie," he began, trying to form some sort of speech in his head, but the words just fell from his lips. "So I've had three years away from you. Three years since that awful day when I lost everything. I lost everything. I thought I was never going to be able to live on without you. Yet here I am. Healing, but still missing you so much. You were my other half. How could I not mourn you? Mum and Percy keep trying to tell me that I shouldn't be sad, I should celebrate your life, but how can I do that? There were so many years you could have lived, we could have lived through together, and now I can only imagine how those days could've gone. We will never get to live them together. We just had those 20 years. 20 years. That was all I had with you. But you know, I regret none of it.

"We had a blast, didn't we Fred? All those pranks we played. But when you went, I just wanted to follow you. The thought of being away from you just made me want to die. And this is the first time I've admitted to anyone. But I tried to. I tried to die. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let Mum go through that again. She'd already lost you, I don't know if she could have coped with losing both of us. And the rest of our family. They have to have one pranking twin around at least, right? What would the Burrow be without our antics?

"And then there is our joke shop. Lee and Verity couldn't run it on their own, no way. Again with the needing a Weasley twin for everything. But the main thing, Fred, is Hermione. She's the one who has kept me going through all of this. She truly makes me feel better, like absolutely nothing could go wrong anymore and I always feel safe around her. She's incredible, you know? You probably wouldn't believe what an attractive Witch she has grown into. If you were still here, you would never be able to refrain from making innuendoes, believe you me." George allowed himself to smile briefly before continuing.

"I really like her Freddie. I don't know if she feels the same way about me, having only had 6 months since Ron broke up with her, the git, but I've noticed her looking at me lately, with a curious expression on her face like she wants to know me in a different way. I don't know. If you were here, I'd ask you, but you aren't, so, I can't. I'm going to go with my heart, though, Forge." George rose from his position. "I'll come and talk to you again soon, Freddie. I miss you. I love you."

George took one last, long look at the headstone, before turning and walking away swiftly, not wanting to break down again. He apparated when he felt he was composed enough to go back home.

When he arrived back in his flat, Hermione waiting outside. He smiled when he saw her. Her back was facing him.

"You know you can just go in, don't you?" he said. She turned around swiftly and went to hug him straight away.

"George, are you okay?" she asked of him, as he pulled her tightly to him.

"I am now. Why aren't you going in?"

"Lee and Angelina are sprawled across your sofa," she replied casually, and George groaned.

"Not again!" he said, darting forwards and through the door. "Oi! You two! Out of here now!" Hermione heard him yell. She couldn't help but chuckle at him. Oh, how she wished something would happen between them.

*~~HP~~*

All the Weasleys, Fleur, Kirsty, Harry and Hermione were gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow, all having a meal in celebration of Victoire's first birthday. She was happy for once, sat in her highchair giggling while Fleur fed her spoonfuls of potato and vegetables. Hermione and Kirsty were sat beside each other, friends, with nothing in the way of their friendship anymore, and they were getting on really well at work. Hermione had had an Owl from Sebastian to tell her that, after being delayed a couple of months, he was finally going to be back in the office within the next week, so she was informing Kirsty of his rituals, his personality and what his main job was. George was the other side of Hermione and was larking about with Bill, trying to push his anguish aside.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy tried to catch his godfathers' attention. "Is it my birfday again?" he had noticed the very small pile of presents at one end of the kitchen.

"No Teddy, not yours this time. It's baby Victoire's birthday today. Yours isn't for a long time now, you only just had it didn't you?"

"Yeah! Do all the people have birfdays?" he enquired.

"Yes, everyone has a birthday because everyone gets older. Do you understand?"

"I think so. How long is it for your birfday uncle Harry?" Harry laughed.

"A little while. It's May now, and mine is in July. That's a little bit longer than two months," he tried to explain. George nudged Hermione to get her to look.

Look at Harry, the perfect father figure," he told her, smiling.

She looked on and admired Harry at his ability to bring Teddy up like this when he had had no good childhood of his own.

"It must come to him naturally. The Dursley's wouldn't have given him tips like this," she said back.

"Well he's doing a good job of it. Teddy will be a fine young lad one day," George concluded. He looked at Hermione and grinned, and she grinned back, loving the way his mouth turned up perfectly at the edges. She got lost in a trance and George had to click his fingers to snap her out of it. She blushed and looked across the table to Ginny, who had a knowing look on her face as she winked.

*~~HP~~*

"Okay Hermione, I saw that look you gave George earlier!" Ginny confronted her friend while everyone else was downstairs.

"What look?" Hermione said, trying to act innocent.

"You are a rubbish actress Hermione. You know exactly what look I mean! You couldn't take your eyes off of him! Tell me now," Ginny commanded. Hermione couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Fine, okay. Well, I came to the conclusion the other night that I actually do really fancy George. Like, seriously. And I want something to come of it but I don't want Ron to get annoyed or anything to go wrong. It seems too early and I don't want anything to go wrong or for it not to work out. I can't go through all that again," Hermione rushed out in a fluster. Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulders, grinning widely.

"Hermione! Finally! Oh this is wonderful! And you know you don't have to worry about anything, so stop right there. You know how much George likes you and dotes on you, and there is no way in hell he will break your heart, I know that for certain. I overheard him a long while back speaking to Fred's grave, saying you were the only reason he didn't give up on life, and I've kept that secret because I didn't want mum to worry. I don't think he thought I was there; I was walking up behind him to retrieve him. So you are his everything Hermione, whether you want to be or not. And he will never hurt you. And I'm so excited and don't even worry about Ron, I'll sort him out, but he has Kirsty now so he'll be fine. This is fantastic!" Ginny threw a hug on Hermione and they both jumped around a bit.

"Okay, well this is all well and good, but the thought scares me. What if when he finds out I just go all nervous and shy around him? I've made that mistake before and it never went down well."

"Hermione you'll be great! And when he finds out you won't have time for all that, you be dating straight away, you mark my words. Just be yourself. It will all work out great, I promise," Ginny assured her. "Can I tell him?"

"No, I want to do it myself, when I feel the time is right. I will allow you to give him the odd and slightest hint, but I want to tell him directly myself."

"Okay, at least I get to do hinting! I'm great at that. But you'll have to tell him quickly before I burst!"

"I'm trusting you Ginny. Please don't say anything to obvious. Just tell him enough to let him know that I'm curious and interested." At that moment, they heard Ron's voice yelling up the stairs.

"Oi, you two! What are you doing up there? We're about to have a Quidditch match, turns our Kirsty is quite good so we'll have 4-a-side, that is if you'll play Hermione? If not, George says he won't play too so you have some company. Come down and we'll decide!" his voice trailed off as he supposedly went outside. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny spoke.

"Well, you can not fly and stay with George, or fly and be on the same broom anyway. We only have one spare and that'll be for Kirsty anyway, so we don't have enough brooms!" She dragged Hermione down the stairs.

"But I hate flying Ginny! You know that!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah, and George will make you love it. I'll go and tell him as part of my hint dropping!" Ginny decided and ran off before Hermione could argue any further. She followed Ginny outside and found all the others waiting there, clearly already having realised that there wouldn't be enough brooms. Ginny had already reached George and was speaking in an undertone to him.

"_George, there aren't enough brooms anyway, and you never know you could make Hermione enjoy flying! Suggest that you go on your broom together and then you can just go and fly off on your own somewhere together. I promise you she'll love it!_" Hermione looked over and tried to catch what they were saying but she couldn't hear.

"_Ginny, don't be stupid!"_

"_Trust me George. She'll love it." _George sighed and called across to Hermione.

"Oi, 'Mione! There aren't enough brooms for everyone so why don't you join me on mine?" she looked scared.

"No, I can just stay on the ground and watch. You know I hate flying," she protested, but knew it was no good.

"Yeah, and I'll make you love it. Come on Hermione, it's fun and I will not let you fall off! We don't have to play Quidditch if you don't want to, but you are coming on a broom with me at some point today, you mark my words!" he winked at her. Hermione hesitated for a few seconds; yes, she would love to spend time with George by their selves, but the flying! Did it have to be done in this way? She decided to just give in. she walked towards him. Everyone else was watching.

"Okay Ginge, but if I come off that broom with any sort of scar or injury-"

"Come on, would I let you get hurt? Really?" he held out his hand and she slipped her own into its grasp nervously and he lowered his voice. "Trust me." The deep and sincere look in his eyes made Hermione catch a breath before nodding once. He flashed her that smile she loved so much and grabbed his broom.

"Okay guys, you go three a side. I'm going to make Hermione love flying!"

"Good luck with that," Ron commented. "She never would with me, so-" he got a nudge off Harry and a glare from Ginny so he cut off his sentence and turned away.

"Okay, you lot get in the air and I'll let the balls out," Percy offered, as he would never go anywhere near a broom.

"Alright, let's play Quidditch!" Ginny said happily, hopping on her broom and whizzing past Hermione. She hissed 'good luck' out of the corner of her mouth before zooming off into the sky. Everyone else mounted their brooms and were high in the sky as Percy released the balls.

"Right then Hermione, are you ready to go?" George asked, hopping onto his broom. "You go behind me, and then you can hold onto me. I promise, once you're up there you will love it." He looked at her sincerely again and she attempted a smile.

"This is the scariest thing I've done ever," she said.

"Hermione Granger, you have done far scarier things than this. Just relax and close your eyes for a bit, and then it will all be fine. You are going to be safe with me; I would never hurt you or let anything hurt you. I promise. Come on," he coaxed, and she finally relented.

"Okay, I'm getting on now. Just please be careful," she begged.

"Careful is my middle name," George said, winking. Hermione snorted.

"That sort of sarcasm is what I'm worried about," she said. He looked at her and realised that she was genuinely scared. He put his broom down and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm a very confident and skilled flyer you know. I wouldn't risk taking you on with me if I didn't trust myself completely in the air. But I do, so just relax and it will all be fine, okay?" he said very reassuringly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready," she concluded, and hopped onto the broom behind George. "And don't go too fast-AAAAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked as George, feeling her arms wrapped tightly around his middle gave her no warning and took off straight away. "I HATE YOU GEORGE WEASLEY!" she yelled, her eyes tightly shut.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" he yelled back at her, laughing. This made her chuckle. "HAVE YOU OPENED YOUR EYES YET?"

"NO!"

"OPEN THEM! LOOK AT THE VIEW HERMIONE, IT'S AMAZING!" Hermione hesitated for barely a second, and then peered through her eyes. She was awed at the sight. George had flown them right into the clouds, and all she could see were fluffy cities and animals surrounding her. They were slightly damp for having flown straight through a cloud, but she looked around in astonishment.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaimed wondrously.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO DOWN?" George asked her.

"YEAH I GUESS SO!" she had to admit that it was freezing in the clouds. George swooped down and the landscape soon came into sight. Hermione gasped; she never knew what she was missing out on before. She felt safe with George there; she knew she could never have done this with anyone else. George's voice brought her out of her trance.

"ARE YOU READY?" he yelled at her, accelerating wildly. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Hermione didn't know what he was about to do, but did as she was told; she didn't plan on letting go anyhow. George veered the broom up so they were completely vertical, and then, with a scream from Hermione, he performed a couple of loop-the-loops in the air, cheering wildly. Hermione had such a tight grip around George that he thought his ribs might break. He thought it was a good idea to find somewhere to land about now so she could get her breath back a bit. He selected a hill on the horizon, not too far away from the Burrow but out of sight, and landed there smoothly. He could feel Hermione was holding her breath and she still had a tight grip around him.

"Hermione, we've landed. It's okay, we're safe." She slackened her grip slightly and peered through her nearly closed eyes. When she saw that they had indeed landed, she let go of George completely and hopped of the broom. George did the same and they faced each other, Hermione breathing deeply.

"I…I didn't fall off," she noted, surprised.

"No, you didn't," George agreed. He gave her hands a squeeze as they gazed into each other's eyes, lost in their own trances. They were both thinking exactly the same: _"Just do it."_

They stood like that for what seemed like an age, until George tentatively moved his head forward slightly. Hermione copied his movement, they both hesitated, and then it was George who finally made the move. He leaned forward even further and pressed his lips softly to Hermione's. Hermione froze for a moment, as if she had forgotten how to kiss someone, but then she just melted into George's lips and kissed him back. His hand moved up to knot itself in her hair and hers snaked around his neck. Their lips moved in sync, as though they were made for each other.

Just as Hermione thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, George slowed the kiss even further and they finally broke away, resting their foreheads together, catching their breath. After a few seconds, George's face broke into the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen upon his face, and Hermione couldn't hold it any more. She smiled widely, and George could see the happiness in her eyes. She couldn't resist briefly brushing past his lips again before George spoke.

"Wow, Hermione. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he said, the grin still etched on his face.

"Did I meet your expectations?" she enquired, her breath still short.

"You went up and over, as your usual achievement with anything," he replied. She giggled.

"What does this mean now then?" she asked, gesturing to themselves.

"Does this mean you want to take it somewhere with us?" he said eagerly. She sat on the floor, pulling George down with her.

"Well, I realised the other night that I've been pushing my feelings for you aside for a long time. I knew I always found you attractive, stop smirking, and I knew you were a good person, but until November I didn't know you all that well. I knew that you liked me and as I got to know you properly, I started to like you. I think I just pushed it aside because I didn't want to get hurt again and I didn't want to make things difficult. But the other night while you were sleeping on your sofa, I realised everything and I pieced it all together. I came to the conclusion that I like you, George Weasley. And if you want to take it somewhere with us, I would be only too ecstatic to accept." She had said this all facing the ground, as if she was worried of what he thought of her. But he grinned wildly as he gently brought her face round to face him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, I will not hesitate then; I may as well ask you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you please be my girlfriend?" there was so much hope shining in George's eyes as he asked this, and Hermione could see the excitement. She whispered her reply.

"George Weasley, yes I will." They both grinned at each other again before claiming each other's lips once more as their own, slightly more passionate this time, smiling into it, completely confident, and happier than they had been in a very long time.

They stayed out on the hill together until night came, just quietly enjoying each other's company, and kissing, ecstatic that they had finally got what they both wanted. And nothing could kill the moment, nothing at all. They were utterly content.

**A/N: AAAAAHHH! THIS EXCITES ME LOTS! :D I really really **_**really**_** hope I did okay, please let me know what you thought of it because it means a lot to me. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but from now on don't expect an update before two weeks is up, because the main bulk of my exams are kicking in and I have to revise. I hope you understand. Basically I will update whenever I get the chance, but I will try my hardest to not leave a gap longer than two weeks.**

**Please, PLEASE review guys! :D**

**Oh and anyone living in Boston, I hope you are all okay and safe and none of your families are harmed.**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	26. My Apologies but only AN

**A/N: PLEASE READ, I'M SORRY IT ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT THIS EXPLAINS IT!**

First of all, thank you for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm glad I did it justice and thank you for reading up to this point, it makes me really happy. Secondly, I apologise profusely that this isn't a chapter. I know I'm not supposed to do this, and I know how frustrating it because it annoys me when other people do it, like I'm excited for a chapter and then disappointed when it isn't one, so I apologise for that but I need to say this.

I just wanted you to know that I am going into my exam period now and have 11 exams I need to revise for and I won't have the time to write chapters for you at all until about the end of June. So I am putting this story on Hiatus until then. I'm really _really_ sorry, but I don't want to rush chapters to make sure I'm putting one up every two weeks and have them not be brilliant and just waffle that I've made up on the spot. I want to be able to plan it carefully and with precision so it makes sense and the story goes well.

I promise you that I will finish this story (unless I die or something. But let's not think about that :P) and I promise I will try my hardest to do it well. It is not being abandoned, just put on hold for a couple of months. So the next chapter will be up sometime around the end of June or the start of July.

I hope after this hiatus that you will continue to read the story and not give up on it because you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you will continue to do so. I don't know how long the story will end up being but there is still a lot to come, so please be patient with me.

So, goodbye for now, and again, I'm really sorry. I just want to get the story perfect for you guys and not post stuff I haven't thought about properly.

Thanks, guys. I hope you understand.

WerrnogWeasley96 x

UPDATE:

**Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated my **_Hermione and George: A Love Story_** in a long time. I've had exams and such and have been really busy but I've also been off school for four weeks already and have been writing some of the story for you. I'm not going to upload a chapter now, because I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks and I'll have plenty of time then to get the next few chapters written and my head straight as to where the story is definitely going. The next chapter will probably be up in September because I don't want to give you any fillers and then realise they don't fit in with the story at all. I hope you all understand. You've been really patient so thank you for that. See you soon! :)**


End file.
